


Conflicts and Resolution.

by Vesperia02



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 50,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperia02/pseuds/Vesperia02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventures and tribulations of Rey and Ren post Episode VII, The Force Awakens. Yes, a Reylo ship. You knew that though right? *** includes spoilers *** Adjusted Rating to T due to violence and adult themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conflicts and Resolution

General Hux was wise to not comment more than "We're evacuating. The Supreme Leader requested our presence". Kylo Ren clutched his side and trudged on through the snow and strengthening tremors of the planet's final death throws. His breath misted through the air with exertion as they made their way to the escape transport. Hux warily kept casting glances at him, no doubt wondering what happened. Part of Ren wanted Hux to say anything so he could Force choke him and leave him behind, but the Supreme Leader would be displeased with that action he was sure. Ren had too many emotions and thoughts in his head of the events that unfolded that day. He needed to think everything through and compose himself before seeing the Supreme Leader.

* * *

Kylo Ren laid back on the cold med lab bed exhaling painfully as he reclined. "This will leave a scar Sir, and I suggest anesthesia to effectively treat this and your wound on your abdomen..." the head med droid 2-1B droned on while preparing to clean and mend the gash on Ren's face. The lightsaber cauterized the wound somewhat, but it still needed medical attention.

"Local anesthesia only" Ren said through gritted teeth. He had too much to think about and he didn't want the drugs to make him sleepy or unable to focus. 2-1B said nothing and began to tend to his face, while the other droid started to cut away his belt and robe which was soaked in blood and sweat. Ren suspected that the pressure from his belt and his determination was the only reason he carried on... and braced himself for the release of pressure when the belt was removed. His head spun briefly and he gripped the bed rails as the belt was cut away. He refused to cry out and instead focused on the Force to help dull the pain. Ren knew the shot in his stomach was the deliberate target- the Wookie had very good aim and if he had to guess he was unsettled by Ren's betrayal. Ren perused the day's events, and pointedly avoided thinking about his biggest annoyance until last.

Starkiller Base had been destroyed. He didn't have to see the explosion to feel the reverberations throughout the ship as he arrived on the freighter. Ren knew that there were several weaknesses that could have been abused, but all of them had several layers of protections and few knew the codes to take the shields down. The traitor FN-2187 was a lowly engineer on the base and only recently had been elevated to do field runs supervised by Captain Phasma. No way would he have the codes for the shields. With any luck the traitor would be dead with the wound Ren impacted on him... FN-2187 took a Force enhanced swing across his whole back. Ren hoped that Hux had a moment of weakness and lowered the shields for some implausible reason. Then he could remove that annoyance from his life. Ren felt a moment of pleasure at the thought of executing Hux for his incompetency. The destruction of the base was a huge setback to the First Order, but the Supreme Leader always had other machinations in the works.

The death of Han Solo at his own hand brought him opposing feelings, and that made him angry. Ren was so sure that once he killed his own father he'd be released from the pull of the Light side, but instead he felt as conflicted as ever. Ren still felt the pull of the Light on the bridge until the very last second. The desire to see his mother and a thought of bonding with his father was a Light based fantasy. He pushed down the few memories of his childhood with Han Solo and instead tried to focus on the act of driving his own lightsaber into his father's torso. Unfortunately that only brought up the last gestures and words of his father - saying that he would help Ren, and touching Ren's face before falling off the catwalk. In his mixed shock and euphoria at killing his own father, Ren's senses were weakened and missed blocking the crossbow shot from Chewbacca in retaliation.

His thoughts raced on. Ren hoped that maybe he needed a few days for his course to the Dark side become set, yet a small voice told him that wasn't the way. The only thing Ren felt was regret for what could have been with his father. Ren also suspected some of the feelings of loss were from his mothers connection with the Force. He needed to become stronger, to be better than even his grandfather. The Supreme Leader must be withholding knowledge from him until this day came. Ren could only fantasize that any additional information the Supreme Leader could pass to him would strengthen Ren's desire and power with the Dark side.

Ren wiped some wetness from the corner of his eye; 2-1B was almost done mending Ren's cheek. The med droid scanned over the scar several times with a sensor to make sure no further infection was present and to promote healing. Ren's face felt taut and he hoped the sensation would pass soon. He caught a small reflection of himself in the droid's metallic face,and for the first time realized how big the cut had been. A little deeper and Ren would have been dead. Ren wanted to lash out at his own weakness, and the subject he wanted to avoid. He clenched his jaw instead until it felt that his teeth would break.

"The wound on your abdomen is taking additional time to mend due to the seriousness of it Sir. We will be able to repair it and suggest that you avoid physical and stressful activity until it is fully healed" the med droid instructed. The med droid continued to attend to the smaller burns Ren received during the snowy confrontation, the strong smell of antiseptic and the burn salves invading his nose. Ren glared at the droid and then closed his eyes for the mental assessment he wanted to shy away from.

The girl. The scavenger. Rey. Her accusing eyes and face blossomed in his conscious. He could still sense her life force, albeit far away in the galaxy. Just the thought of her was fighting everything else in his mind to dominate his thoughts. He had interrogated her what seemed ages ago, and never had the chance to fully review the information she provided when news came that she broke free of her cell. She was dangerous- he knew that now and paid the price for underestimating her. He won't make that mistake again. As much as he was angry with himself for his arrogance, he was also envious of her exceptional ability.

Her ability was remarked on before - he knew because he was one of the first to know about her.

Ren did not catch any recognition from Rey that she knew who he was. He was his Uncle Luke's eldest student at the new Jedi Academy on Yavin 4. He remembered meeting her, Ren was a young man and she still a child. She was an orphan from Coruscant brought to the academy, found by his mother's assistance to find Force sensative children for Luke's school. Ren attended the meeting deep within the jungle pyramid where Luke tested her midi-chlorian levels, and notated her information into the systems. Ren didn't pay much attention to what his uncle was notating or discussing with her caretakers but rather observing her. She was nervous and scared Ren could tell, but also there was a defiant look in her eyes that she was a survivor.

Ren's thoughts fast forwarded him to that day only several months later where he went to meet with his uncle and over heard him talking to his mother about Rey.

"She's incredible. I know the old Jedi used to monitor the midi-chlorian levels to gage aptitude with the Force, but even with that, I expect great things from her. She is quick to learn. I'm glad you sent her to me Leia. With time she may very well be stronger than I am with the Force."

Ren's breath caught and it felt like someone squeezed his heart. He never had thought about individual strength in the force but with his uncle being who he is, and his grandfather being one of the strongest Force users in modern history, he naturally assumed he'd be stronger than anyone else living one day. To have this young child who barely started her training, destined to surpass him made him upset. And hearing about his uncle talk about her in that way - that used to be how Ren was talked about. A remarkable child.

Ren would often think this was the turning point in his life where he wanted to be the strongest than anyone else, he was intended to be! He remembered doubling down on his studies and researching on his own how to become stronger in the Force. Then he found the information he was looking for. Was Darth Vader stronger in the force than Anakin and Luke Skywalker? Was Darth Vader defeated because of Anakin's weakness for Luke? The revelation scared Ren, but it paled in comparison to Ren's desire to find out more. Maybe there was a way to only utilize some of the Dark side to bend it to Ben's will. Ben was a good person.

Ren realized how naive his younger self was. From there his journey brought to where he is today. His attack on the Academy directed by the Supreme Leader was mostly a success... except Ren suspected his Uncle Luke had an idea about the malevolent plans and spirited himself and Rey away during the confusion.

Since then Luke had gone into hiding and the girl was no where to be found. Ren always had a small fear that the Force would somehow bring her back again and he would have to fight her, so he trained even harder. He always kept his ear open for any sort of young girl who had uncanny luck; and Ren wished fervently that something else would take care of her so he wouldn't have to. Years later, they crossed paths...

Ren looked down to his side, it was a faint pink with weak scar tissue, any extreme movement Ren could tell would rip the tissue apart. He watched as the droid expertly applied clean linen first around the tender scar, and then more securely around his abdomen. "You're dismissed" Ren coldly stated to the med droids and picked up his black robe to dress and leave. He felt that the droid probably wanted to natter on about being careful but Ren silenced him with a look. The droids exited right before he did, and he quickly paced himself to his quarters on the ship. Ren did not like walking anywhere without his helmet and Knights of Ren regalia; he felt more comfortable with it on, he felt stronger with it on. This is who Ben Organa Solo was now. Kylo Ren.

He couldn't stop thinking about her for very long, she was a puzzle and an impediment to his destiny. How did Rey get so strong so fast? He was aware when they first met on Takodana she barely just grasped the Force, he was easily able to overwhelm her. He toyed with her a bit to see how far she was along, and at that moment he knew it was almost nothing. He initially tested her senses in the forest but she struggled to locate him until he appeared. His mind drifted over their chase and her attempts to lose or kill him.

Ren sat down on a chair in his quarters and continued to think about the exchange between him and Rey. His side ached in protest but his mind was elsewhere, specifically on those eyes that challenged him and his authority.

She taunted him to his face, not scared for a moment that she was his prisoner ... and then accused him of being a monster hiding behind a mask. She knew nothing. But why did he feel the need to remove his helmet? He felt somehow reckless and a small part of him nervous that she may recognize him if he took it off - and the reckless part of him won. He removed the helmet and looked into her eyes. She seemed somewhat surprised- what did she think he was?

Ren's mind raced. That must have been his mistake. He was able to control himself and the situation better without her looking into his eyes. Scaring someone as Kylo Ren wearing his mask was much more threatening than without it. He needed to frighten them to read their mind easier as they become weaker to withholding information. She fought back though. The resistance pilot he interrogated just the week before snapped with much less pressure than he had used on Rey. At the time her defiance angered him and he became forceful in getting the information to the location to his uncle's hideaway. Ren preferred to use a combination of verbal threats, exposing his prisoner's weaknesses, and using the Dark side of the Force to prod the pain centers in the brain...

Ren's recollection continued. As he was delving into her mind to find the missing piece to Luke Skywalker when he started to feel her mind in his. A look of surprise and awe rose on her face. Ren panicked and receded but not before it was too late and she taunted him again "You're afraid that you'll never be as strong as Vader!". It scared him. He mustered a threat and left to recollect his thoughts after her successful probing of his mind.

He gripped the armrests in anger. The thought of her fighting back like that, and then learning his abilities to use it against him made his pulse rage hot. She having basically zero training able to already succeed him... No, he forced down the thoughts. He rubbed his temple and closed his eyes. The girl caught him off guard mentally. The Supreme Leader was not impressed with his challenge at retrieving the map, and then developed an interest in her as she was proving to be a match for him. Ren fought the feeling of being weak and threatened by her innate skill...

He reviewed in his mind their duel in the ever-winter forest, and how even then he still tried to dismiss her skill. He was wounded yes but she had great aptitude. Just as Luke said. Even worse that his grandfather's lightsaber flew past him into her grasp. Ren couldn't hide his surprise and dismay long as Rey charged at him with barely a pause. She swung with a vicious ferocity that would have strained any normal being without use of the Force. Trees cracked and fell from Rey and Ren's savage lightsaber hits, and the snow continued to dance around them in the wind.

His thoughts hovered on one moment with the two of them in the falling snow and their light sabers locked against each other, "You need a teacher!... I can show you the ways of the Force!". Looking into her eyes he saw the same young child for an instant. Scared yet determined. With Rey on the edge and Starkiller Base wasting away around them, he really thought that she would join him. Ren remembered the moment the words coming out of his mouth being surprised, but also knowing thats what he desired. She was strong, and he could be the best teacher for her. She closed her eyes and then countered with the Force, leaving him wounded and alone as the ground broke between them.

Why had she refused him? He had come so far on his own and in his own right. He would be the best teacher for her - together they could rule the Galaxy.

Ren stopped himself from those thoughts... they were dangerous. He was on his way to the Supreme Leader. She was most likely on her way to his uncle if she had access to the full map. He assumed she did or that Luke would find her. Despite him being in his hideaway Luke would somewhat be aware of Han's death and possibly Rey's awakening. This was not going to end well. But a small voice said she is only barely older than what he was when he came to the Supreme Leader and the Dark side. Maybe she too can be turned. While his draw to the Dark side was for power, maybe he can draw her with her fears. Ren liked the thought of this possibility. The next time they meet he will show her the true power of the Dark side and what her life could be with him teaching her.

Ren continued to think long into the night about the Dark side and the Force. And about Rey.


	2. Departures

Rey set the coordinates based on the combined information of R2-D2 and BB8. Receiving an encouraging look from Chewbacca, the both of them put the Millennium Falcon into hyper drive. The ship responded lunging forward and the stars lengthened as they took off. Rey checked the control panel seeking any abnormalities, and seeing nothing wrong she arose from the worn seat.

"Chewbacca I'm going to inspect the ship a bit... will you call when we get close or if something happens?" Rey shared a small bittersweet smile with her copilot. Chewbacca replied with a whine and affirmative growl. "Ok, Chewie then!" Her smile became more genuine. Chewie and her were still getting to know each other, and their shared loss of Han Solo a weight on both of them. Neither of them had brought up the subject, it was too raw, too soon. But like Han said, Chewie and her did like each other and were becoming fast friends.

Rey's shoes echoed quietly as she left the cockpit down the hall and over the secret compartments. Rey started to smile remembering her and Finn's comical attempt to hide from Han Solo just a short time ago, but the memory was short lived. Rey stopped and covered her mouth attempting to stifle a sob. Han was killed by his own son, and Finn in a medically induced coma as a last resort to save his life. Both of them because of Kylo Ren. Rey's sadness turned to anger and also, disbelief.

Rey wearily sat down in the lounge, and stared at her surroundings. R2-D2 powered down and stationary opposite her. The last time she was on the ship she was tending Finn, praying for a miracle. Please don't leave me she thought desperately at his comatose body. For all of her life, she was a scavenger. Always alone. Rey had learned that trusting people would get her a knife in the back... or her scavenged items stolen. That changed and Rey couldn't believe where she was now. It started allowing that BB8 droid to stay in her company. He really wouldn't have the ability or motive to steal from her. From there it evolved into the worst kind of unpredictable sandstorm on Jakku- do your best and ride it out.

Legends became real. Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, Darth Vader. She would overhear traders deep in their drink exchanging stories of them; when she was young she'd sneak nearby to listen but that waned as she grew older. Time was precious and she needed all of it to find sellable parts, to survive until her family returned.

Rey's family would never come back for her. Of the living, Chewie and Finn came back for her. They were Rey's family now.

Finn and her relationship was initially forced, first out of necessity to survive the First Order assault on the outpost. Then to escape the monsters and space pirates on Han Solo's freighter. She got along with Finn well, but always in her mind she kept telling herself to be careful with her trust. He however, came back for her when no one else ever did, on Starkiller Base. She trusted Finn completely now. She felt sad with herself, she wanted to stay by his side until he awoke. General Leia assured Rey that he was in good hands and Finn will be taken care of. Leia then requested to be debrief all that had happened at Starkiller Base.

Leia was mentally agile, and Rey found herself explaining and going into small details that Rey otherwise found not as essential. The general was particularly interested in Rey's growth in the Force. Rey felt the parts of her using the Force seemed unreal and crazy, and she wanted to avoid sounding like a lunatic. But Leia knew enough about the Force that Rey ended up divulging everything. She continued, and felt her eyes water as she approached the memory of her and Finn looking down upon Han Solo and his son. Rey wiped her eyes and looked up, and saw General Leias eyes were moist as well.

"I need you to tell me what was said between them- all that you can remember" General Leia's voice pleaded shakily.

"Han wanted to look at his son's face, and Ren obliged and removed his helmet. Ren then said that Ben Solo was dead for being weak like his father." Rey wanted to be precise for the general. "Han said it was a lie and that Snoke was lying and using him.. then.. " the memory washed over Rey and sent chills up her spine, " This different voice, tone, came from Ren's mouth stating that the Supreme Leader was wise... He was a different person at that moment."

General Leia stared deeply at Rey. Her brows were furrowed in thought, and the trail of a tear evident down her cheek. Rey couldn't stop rethinking over and over about the exchange.

After a few minutes General Leia's voice broke the silence "Go on".

"Han pleaded with Ren to come home, that you missed him. Ren replied that he was torn... after that it was too low to hear their words. But Ren held out his lightsaber and they had it between them. I thought that Ren would give it to Han... but he ignited it through Han's chest instead" Rey's voice cracked and a small sob escaped. Leia immediately stood up from her notes and embraced her. Rey tried to calm down, there was more to discuss.

Rey continued on regarding her and Ren's battle in the snowy forest. Finn was critically hurt in the cold snow and trembling planet. She saw Ren, arm outstretched calling for the lightsaber. Rey at that moment focused and narrowed her eyes at the lightsaber, when it jerked in the air and into her grasp. Despite her surprise, she somehow knew it'd come to her. Rey had no time to lose and savagely swung at Ren. He parried every strike, then started to attack. The ground behind her breaking away.

"He said he wanted to teach me the Force. I am scared of the Force and I don't know what I'm doing. But not after he treated my friends..." Rey recalled. Leia nodded thoughtfully. Rey didn't want to admit, but in her fear of the Force, a part of her wanted to go with him. Truthfully she had learned by copying Ren, he was her only teacher. But he hurt her! Hurt and killed her friends!

"Then I thought, why not use the Force with the lightsaber?". She remembered to feel everything around her. The crackling lightsabers, Ren's labored breathing, the snow and the chilly wind that carried every flake. Her sweat beading on her face, threatening to freeze. She could feel it all. She countered his blade and was able to drive him back. Her senses with the Force were augmented, her reactions quicker and stronger. "I countered him and my lightsaber cut his face. He was on the snow looking up at me. Something said I should kill him off, but then the ground collapsed between us as the planet was dying".

"That is the Dark side of the Force." Leia said calmly. "I am no Jedi but that much I know. I think it would be in your best interest to go to Luke so he can train you to use it safely and for you to bring him to us. We need him. I also won't deny that I'm thankful you spared my son, based on what you said there is still good in him. He is conflicted. I can feel that he feels sorrow over Han's death". Leia's warm eyes stared intently at Rey. "Luke I suspect is aware of you and can answer more questions than I can".

Rey heard a yelp from the cockpit, they were approaching soon. R2-D2 powered on, beeped several times at Rey and started to whirl around. "Be careful now. And you wont be able to see Luke immediately, this is a water planet... Neither of us are good swimmers." Rey teased. R2-D2 stopped spinning but still beeped excitedly.

Rey felt her stomach doing flips as she made her way back to the cockpit. Luke Skywalker, the last Jedi. Hero of the Rebellion. Rey would be meeting him soon and she had no idea what to expect. She had mixed thoughts regarding him. Awe from his heroic deeds, but also confusion and frustration with his abandonment of everyone he knew and loved. Rey squeezed Chewie's shoulder and slid into the captian's seat. He barked and the two of them took the Millennium Falcon out of hyperdrive.

A beautiful blue sphere jumped into their vision. White wispy clouds enwreathed the planet. Rey was speechless. Takodana was a lush jungle with plenty of lakes and sounds she never heard before. Even the words of jungle, lake, ocean... sounded like a strange alien language in her mind. Comparing Takodana to Jakku, Rey almost felt that she'd never be thirsty again with how saturated the air was with water. She remembered stepping onto the planet and feeling the water cling to her and her garments. This planet was almost all water. It's one thing to dream about a water world, but quite another to view it's reality. R2-D2 beeped at them as they descended. "He says there should be a long island up ahead that is quite a bit bigger than these small outcroppings".

The Millennium Falcon coasted across the water and passed some small islands. Some were all rocky, some had patches of greenery. Up ahead she saw an island grow from the even blue horizon. "This must be it!" Rey stated; she wasn't sure if she sounded more than just a little nervous. Chewie wasn't fooled and growled encouragingly.

They slowed their approach, waves forming from the thrusters. Chewie barked and whined, Rey caught what he was referring to- a small bay and what appeared to be stone steps leading sharply up the terrain. Rey nodded and they landed the Falcon.

"Both of you stay here. I'll send word back with the communicator". Rey grabbed her knapsack and checked to make sure the light saber was still there. She headed to the exit, the door and ramp hydraulics sounding the way. A chilled breeze hit her face, and smell of what Rey could only assume was the ocean took over. She continued on down the ramp and onto the uneven rocks leading to the shore. Rey balanced herself and used her staff to walk across the slippery boulders and reached solid land. Rey felt like she was being tugged, pulling her strongly up the path. She almost ran.

The stone path was uneven, narrow in some places and at times worn away to the dark earth underneath. Rey trekked on and upon reaching a rise, she saw him. She felt that he was probably aware of her presence. She stared. After what seemed like hours, he turned, and his clear blue eyes betrayed no thought. Rey studied his face, old and also knowing. She dug into her sack for the lightsaber, and held it out to him.

Recognition entered his eyes when he saw what was in her hand.


	3. Revelations

"I expected you Rey, I felt you coming for a long time. However, I was not ever expecting to see that light saber again" Luke said, gravely voice carrying in the wind. Rey said nothing, she had no idea what to respond to that. How did he know her name? "We have a lot to discuss and I have more than that to share. Come with me". Luke turned and continued down the path. Rey tucked the lightsaber back into her knapsack and hurried to follow him. The wind was picking up and darker clouds were moving fast overhead. Luke said nothing on their descent, passing what appeared to be a garden with vegetables unfamiliar to Rey, and took a sharp turn what seemed to be into wall of rock. As Rey arrived to that point, there was a crevice which she also ducked into. The walls were damp with the spray of the ocean but further inside it was drier. The crevice way led to a large hallow chamber, and she could see several other rooms that seemed to be carved out of the rock. Everything was cut out of the foundation of the island. She was somewhat surprised to see a generator with cabling heading outside in addition to a cooking and sleeping area. Few lights were on the walls, but they were enough for Rey to see clearly.

"Chewbacca and R2-D2 also came with me. They are back at the Millennium Falcon. We have supplies as well. We did not know what we'd find..." Her voice trailed off as Luke nodded and motioned for her to sit. He was sitting on woven rugs next to a low square table. Rey set her bag and staff in the corner and followed his example, sitting to the side next to him.

"I have thought long and hard what to say to you when you first arrived. You don't recognize me at all do you?" Luke could match his sister for intent looks. Rey studied his face and his eyes and shook her head.

Luke breathed deeply and let out a sigh. "I'm responsible for everything wrong that has happened. More than just my nephew being tempted by the dark side, but for your situation as well..." Rey could only stare in confusion. Luke went on, sadness touching his voice "As you may or may not know, I attempted to restart the Jedi Order. Ben, or as he calls himself now Kylo Ren, was one of my students. You were a student as well towards the very end, before he attacked the Academy with his Dark side brethren, the Knights of Ren."

"That can't be! I've been on Jakku waiting for my family to return for the last fifteen years!" Rey blurted. She normally hated and avoided the recollection of the ship leaving her behind on that desert world, but right now she focused hard to remember every detail.

" _I_ left you on Jakku to save you. Kylo Ren was searching for you. He feels you are a threat to his legacy of being better than his grandfather". Rey knew the latter well enough, but how did she not recognize this man?

Luke continued, "Do you remember what your parents look like?". Rey knew he didn't mean it provocatively, but she still felt frustrated that no, she didn't. She felt her eyes water, her struggles of living on the horrid world against her will and the lie that her parents would come for her. Rey would do her hair the same way every day since she arrived at Jakku, so that they would recognize her when they returned. Rey's hands were clenched in front of her and she stared down at them.

"Please know that I had to do this to protect you from Kylo Ren. I had few other choices but this was the safest one I felt at the time. I had to make the choice for you, and trusted the Force that we would meet again. Rey..." Luke's voice paused. Rey's eyes were watering but as she looked at him, Luke had tears down his face. "I'm sorry. I am sorry for everything. There is nothing that I can do that repay you for the time or your struggles. I sincerely mean it that I did not want you to die in vain from Kylo Ren. "

Rey brought her knees to her trembling chin and cried into her arms. Every painful memory on Jakku, being hungry and thirsty, having her trust betrayed by fellow scavengers, embarrassment at herself for her childish dream of waiting for her parents... each brought hot fresh tears and sobs that wrecked her body. She felt it was years worth of tears that materialized from her eyes. Rey didn't hear Luke get up but as she wiped her last set of tears, sniffling, he brought to her a hot mug of a dark liquid. "It's tea, it'll help". Rey noticed he also brought one for himself and she sipped. It was warm and spiced, and it did help her feel better. She cupped her hands around it to warm them.

"Tell me about myself, tell me what happened" Rey's voice cracked. She sipped more and felt that the tea strengthen her resolve.

"Let me help you first. When I left you on Jakku, I protected you by having your mind modified. You being so young could have said the wrong thing to the wrong person- alerting Ren to your whereabouts". Rey numbly nodded. "I can release the block for you and help you remember".

The only time Rey remembered having someone enter her mind was Kylo Ren. He was not gentle, and it hurt her. "Will it hurt?"she asked warily.

"No. But you will need to try to relax. Close your eyes if you think it will help". Luke stretched out his hand and Rey closed her eyes and tried to breathe deep even breaths. She felt Luke in her mind subtly. Where Ren was forceful and prodding, there was no better way to describe Luke in her mind except for deft navigation. Suddenly, it was as if a lock fell away and memories flooded her mind.

Memory. She was in a dark alley among buildings walking barefoot, her belly rumbling. Every day food would be available at the same location she knew. The memory was blurry but her younger self got to the destination. A beautiful lady was assisting and giving bread to the other children, while another grasped a hand held monitor on the child. She approached next and saw the woman was Leia. She smiled and the man next to her scanned Rey, and after a moment he bent his head to Leia and whispered to her. Leia nodded then looked at Rey "Do you have a name little one? Do you have parents?" Rey's younger self gave her name only, she didn't know how she came by it. And also shook her head. "We can give you more food and a safe place to stay. Clean clothes..." Rey eagerly agreed and followed Leia and her assistant to the transport.

Memory. She was scared. She was locked in a small room with a bed and table. She saw the city out the window grow smaller as the spacecraft rose into the air. Before being in this room, some women came and scrubbed and bathed her, and gave her a new tunic to wear rather than the soot and grease stained rags she was familiar with. Her skin was bright, she never remembered seeing it that way. She was only used to dirt and hunger.

Memory. She was led into a giant stone building overgrown with leaves and plants of all kinds. She passed some droids which piqued her interest with their flashing lights but the men who came with her on the ship nudged her on. She went into a large room and in the middle was a man with warm blue eyes wearing brown and tan robes. A younger Luke Skywalker. A older boy was behind him wearing cream robes with jet black hair and eyes. The boy stared at her. Rey's present self gasped in recognition. The memory continued... she was directed to meet Luke, and he got down on one knee and introduced himself to her. She felt nervous and kept wondering why the boy looked at her that way.

Memory. Luke turned off his green lightsaber, picked her up and ran out of the temple. She was crying, what was going on? It was dark and raining, the lightening occasionally granting her vision. Voices yelled out behind them and blasters shot wildly. Luke ran around motionless piles on the ground making his way to the x-wing. Luke strapped her into the passenger seat and waved his hand over eyes. She closed them and slept immediately...

Memory. Luke knelt in front of her on a hot planet. She never felt the sun so hot or hated it so much at that moment. The sand even felt unstable to walk on. He grasped her head in his hands and forced eye contact mumbling quickly. She became dazed and stared off. Luke then was standing in the corner of her vision modifying the mind of Unkar the scavenger dealer who was grasping her arm. Luke walked off. Rey started to come to as she saw the vessel leave with Luke. Unkar tugged not too gently on her arm and started to tell her what she had to do to be useful here and get rations to survive.

Rey's eyes focused after her final memory. She was breathing heavily, her chest heaving trying to catch her breath.

"I assume you were born on Coruscant. That is where Leia found you under my request to look for Force sensitive children. You were found in one of the poorer sections of the planet. You didn't provide that you knew or had any parents; most children who came for their daily bread were also orphans. You came here and started to study. Not the ways of the Force initially but normal schooling that would benefit well rounded Jedi. After a few months, Ben started to act differently. Training harder and spending more time in the library and archives. At first I thought he was growing up and becoming serious, however the Force increasingly let on that something bad was going to happen, involving Ben. He left the academy for a year and came back who we now know as Kylo Ren. I felt the life of the few guards we had go out through the Force and knew. We didn't have much protection there, just enough for stray jungle animals that were dangerous. The guards and the teachers I brought there all perished. I attempted to deflect a few of the Knights of Ren, but being the sole Jedi I was outnumbered. I made the decision to take you with me at all costs and we escaped."

Rey stared at Luke. He seemed aged, the sadness and remorse taking a toll on his mind and body.

"Why didn't you help your sister with the resistance? They need you" Rey inquired, drinking the remainder of her tea.

Luke responded, "Two things. First, my sorrow for what happened. People died because of me, and my own nephew was seduced by the Dark side. I don't know what I should have done. " Exasperation entered Luke's voice, "I sometimes tell myself maybe it should have been to monitor his studies and training more, or to prohibit him from leaving the Academy for that year. I just thought when I was younger on Tatooine my uncle wouldn't let me leave and I wanted to have an adventure. I sympathized with Ben. His parent's were involved with the resistance fighting the dregs of the Empire and he was here, the oldest student, alone. He told me he wanted to go to some safe worlds under the new Republic's command to see other Jedi temples and historic points and I allowed him to." Luke exhaled and took another breath, "Which coincides with my second point. Ben, despite having struggles within him, was seduced even more by their Supreme Leader, Snoke. I attempted to look through some old Empire data but I wasn't able to find any information, except that Palpatine stated Snoke was a non-threat since Vader served Palpatine. From there I was able to conclude that Snoke serves the Dark side, and all this time has remained in the shadows. With Palpatine and Vader dead, it created a vacuum for Snoke to move more aggressively. Kylo Ren seeked me out during their attack on the Academy. We had a small confrontation which gave me a small scar on my left cheek and I couldn't bear to kill him. My sister's only child, I loved and helped raise him too. I knocked him out with a Force push and escaped. I am well aware that he most likely still wants to report my death to Snoke. I cannot endanger the Resistance's efforts with my presence." Rey tilted her head and saw the small scar tissue by his beard. Before she could help it, a small yawn escaped. Rey felt exhausted with the revelations of her childhood.

Luke smiled at Rey "I have several rooms as you are aware, and we can help Chewie and R2 get here. It's been a long day for both of us. We have more to cover tomorrow."


	4. Masks

Ren impatiently paced his apartment, waiting for his meeting with the Supreme Leader at Borosk. The First Order was salvaged from the remnants of the Empire, and Borosk was a military strong hold. The planet itself had orbiting minefields and not to mention several battleship fleets. It and several other nearby systems in the Outer Rim were under the influence of the First Order. They landed several hours ago, and Ren was told to refresh before being summoned by the Supreme Leader.

His black robes rustled with his stride, the helmet solitary on the table. Ren breathed and tried to fill his mind of thoughts of the Dark side. He thought of Vader, but then thoughts of his parents or uncle would creep into his conscious. He thought of the pain of his wounds he received while on Starkiller Base, but her visage entered his vision. He didn't mind thinking of Rey, particularly since he wanted to teach and train her in the ways of the Dark Side. While Ren still felt somewhat agitated with her skill and innate power with the Force, however the thought of her being his student and her powers at his disposal elevated his mood.

His door slid open and a stormtrooper announced "The Supreme Leader has requested your presence" and waited. Ren adorned his helmet and escorted by the stormtrooper, he walked through the corridors. They passed several patrols, and as they got closer to the auxiliary auditorium Ren saw General Hux leaving, face white and looking chastened. Ren, thankful for his mask smiled and held in a laugh. Hux noticed Ren and his face flushed in anger, aware that Ren saw him in weakness. Hux walked directly toward him.

"You're also responsible for the fall of Starkiller Base. The resistance escaped as well and- " Ren cut him off.

"You, General, were in charge of that base. You take credit for its successes but none of the failures. Although we both work under the Supreme Leader, our direction is very different. I accomplished my task. " Ren brushed past him and entered the auditorium alone.

Ren's boots echoed loudly on the black stone flooring. The auditorium was all black and had no decoration except towards the center where the Supreme Leader's pedestal elevated him several meters. There he sat, his dark eyes focused on Ren as he advanced. Ren could feel the Force, the Dark Side, radiating from this being. Ren had been summoned many times to the Supreme Leader, and every time he felt the same awe as he did the first time. Ren reached the base and knelt.

"Kylo Ren. We have a few things to discuss. I felt your success that you killed Han Solo" the Supreme Leader said slowly.

"Supreme Leader. Yes I killed my father as you wanted. "Ren simply stated.

"Although I feel you are somewhat stronger in the Dark Side, your transition is not complete." Ren knew it was true and did not bother hiding it. It shamed him that the Light still tempted him as much as it did. The Supreme Leader continued, "Also, I requested that you bring the girl. General Hux informed me that you followed the resistance after Han Solo's death, and when he saw you again you were wounded." The Supreme Leader paused. "Take off your helmet".

Ren, irritated at Hux's attempt for favor stilled his features and complied. The scar was darkening in color and only seldomly when Ren spoke did his face feel tight from it. Ren looked up at the Supreme Leader.

"The girl did this to you?"

"Yes. I was weakened by a bowcaster shot but still followed them. I hoped to knock her out but ended up having to fight her. She is strong in the Force -"

The Supreme Leader contemptuously interrupted, "Why were you, beaten by her? Someone having no training whatsoever"

"Supreme Leader, she is strong. I want to bring her -" Ren tried to explain.

"This is the girl you were looking for all those years ago when you first came to me isn't it. You were obsessed then and I had to remind you who you serve and follow. You still haven't given up your fixation on her. Why is this? "

The Supreme Leader may have offered a question, but didn't wait for a response. Ren felt his pressure in his mind, searching, and Ren collapsed forward, arms holding him up. Ren said nothing but bit his tongue from the pain. Slowly the pain started to recede.

"So Luke Skywalker thinks she is strong. And you think... you can train her?"

Ren pushed himself back up to kneel, and concentrating on breathing evenly "Yes. She is afraid of the Force I can sense it. I can bring her to the Dark side with her fears. She was also abandoned on Jakku by Luke Skywalker. "

The Supreme Leader paused. "You will bring her to me. I am interested in seeing her strength for myself. Maybe she'll be the one to defeat Skywalker..."

Ren internally winced at the ridicule but also felt satisfaction that he would be able to seek her out.

"For now we will further your education with the Dark side. I needed to be sure of your commitment and path, and this will assist with our new goal with the girl. Close your eyes and feel the Force. Feel your anger and your desire for power. Now. Do you sense my presence through the Force?"

Ren was shocked. He just felt the Supreme Leader's prowess through the Force, the strength of the Dark side, emitting like waves. And then it was gone. Ren opened his eyes, almost expecting the Supreme Leader to have vanished.

The Supreme Leader looked down at Ren, his eyes cold and black as they always have been. "You can hide your Force presence with enough focus. Attend."

* * *

It was early evening when Ren left the auditorium. His head pounded and he felt as though he had no sleep for days. Ren only felt that he achieved the concealment twice, both times for less than a minute. Ren concentrated and showed no sign of his exhaustion as he made his way back to his apartments. Unlike Hux, he refused to show weakness to anyone. The Supreme Leader was not the most patient of teachers, but even he acknowledged the difficulty. "Live in this sense of focus to conceal yourself. As you train. As you eat. As you sleep. This should always be on your mind". The Supreme Leader dismissed him and dictated for improvement the next time they met.

Ren arrived and locked the door behind him. He had a large apartment with several rooms. They were modestly decorated, with few furnishings and some stills of ancient Sith Temples adorning the walls. He undressed and checked under the bandage on his abdomen. That scar was healing well, the tissue strengthening and Ren was without threat of it tearing. He put on a short tunic and breeches and headed into his personal training room. As tired as he was, he was determined to conceal himself. His training room was equipped with a small computer on the wall where Ren could practice with any kind of training module needed. Several practice blades were in a tall container near the entry way.

No module's tonight though. Ren needed to start small not only because of his healing side, but also to apply the concealment technique during his training. He started to focus as he swung his practice blade in the forms Luke taught him so long ago. Sweat beaded his brow and back. His scar did not tear but the muscles ached in pain. He thought how he missed the parry that gave him the scar on his face and practiced the counter harder. His mind drifted to how different Rey became after she used the Force with her lightsaber. She would be training with his uncle. Ren reminisced the first time he held a lightsaber and the exercises they first did.

Ren realized he had stopped focusing just a bit ago. Enraged he threw his blade at the wall and yelled with frustration. He took a few deep breaths and picked up his practice blade to start again.

Ren's anger provoked his practice late into the night, his mental interruptions exhausting him


	5. The Force

Rey opened her eyes and rubbed the sand from them. She had no idea how long she slept but she felt rested. Last night Luke and her made their way back to the Millennium Falcon. The wind howled and was strong enough to bring droplets from the surf all over the island. Rey wondered if it would rain - the idea of water falling from the sky, but the tempest didn't grant her wish. The reunion of Chewie and R2-D2 with the Jedi Master was bittersweet. Rey and Luke hadn't discussed the death of Han Solo yet but after Luke and Chewie's long hug, Luke looked into wookie's eyes and gripped harder. Chewie let out a low whine with a nod, and headed back into the cargo bay to retrieve some supplies. R2-D2 couldn't be stopped, and beeped continuously without pause. "Has he been like this for a while now?" Luke laughed. Rey smiled to herself and followed her copilot. "Lets just get a few things for tonight. The gusts can be quite strong". Rey selected some containers of canned food and dry goods provided by the Resistance, and Chewie brought his own own belongings and bowcaster. They exited the Falcon and Rey witnessed Luke levitating the R2 unit over the rocks to land. They made their way back to Luke's dwelling, however with the strengthening winds he used the Force to assist the astromech droid a few more times.

There, Luke, Chewie, and Rey picked over several food goods and created their meal. Rey would sample each can, enjoying the spiced vegetables the most. It had a thick glaze and the heat lingered well after she ate them. The fruits were too sweet, she had no more than one bite. She retired early, leaving Chewie and Luke to converse in hushed voices.

Rey stretched and dressed, and moved the woven curtain to exit her alcove. Luke was sitting at the low table, eyes closed and breathing rhythmically. R2-D2 stationed next to him, his visual sensor rotating to her when she appeared. Luke's eyes opened as she took a step.

"Rested?" Luke inquired, while getting to his feet. R2 D2 beeped quietly.

"Very much so. Thank you." For the first time in a long time, Rey had no dreams. She would always dream about the water planet, but now she was here.

" I have some more questions for you if you don't mind. I felt the moment when Han passed. Chewie told me they were rescuing you and attempting to destroy the shields to their latest machination..." Luke coughed into his clenched hand. "Let's go outside shall we?" He made his way to the exit path, and motioned for R2 D2 to stay behind. Rey followed, as soon as she got to the exit she blinked. Any sign of the storm was long gone, the newly risen sun bright and warm on her skin.

Luke made his way up the rise and sat where he first was when she found him. She sat a few feet away, and felt her spirits lift. The star-sun of this planet was no scorching monster like Jakku's sun, it was benevolent and perfect. The breeze soft and welcoming on her skin. The waves lapped the shoreline further away.

Luke turned his head towards Rey. "Tell me about who my nephew has become". Rey thought she heard resistance in his voice. The thought of his nephew being this way hurt him.

"He kidnapped me on Takodana. I was no match for him at that time. But later, when he attempted to interrogate me, I fought back, and somehow read his mind. He's afraid he'll never be as strong as Vader... I think he was as surprised as I was. He left me alone and I told the storm trooper on guard to release me, and he did." A small smile touched Luke's lips.

"Later when him and Han were talking, he had this different tone, this different voice when he talked about how wise Snoke was. When he wasnt talking about Snoke he sounded normal. Han was trying to convince Ren to come back with us. They had Ren's lightsaber between them... I really thought that he would come, but then he killed Han" Rey would never forget that voice. Luke rubbed his beard and looked thoughtful. She continued "After that we were fighting with our lightsabers in the snow. He had me against a cliff and said he wanted to train me, in the Force. I actually ended up using the Force then to push him back and wound him. Something within me told me to kill him, but the ground broke away between us. Leia said that was the Dark Side, and she thinks there is still good in Ren". Rey wasn't sure with the latter, she and many others suffered from Kylo Ren's actions.

Luke stared off into the horizon, the dark blue ocean contrasting with the cerulean sky. "That gives me a lot to think about. And Leia is right on both accounts. Ben is a troubled man. My father Anakin, fell victim to the Dark Side and felt there was no way back. He came back though, saved my life from Emperor Palpatine, and obtained redemption." Luke paused and quietly murmured, "And he wants to train you, not destroy you. I'm not sure what his motive would be, possibly to overthrow Snoke and become the new Leader? With you as his apprentice?" The warm sun did nothing to prevent the hairs on Rey's neck from sticking up. Rey almost felt that she couldn't breathe.

Luke suddenly faced her. "You cannot be _afraid_ of the Force." She cowered a bit at his rash words. Luke noticed and continued more calmly " I can sense your fear. Fear leads anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering. The Dark Side."

"I don't know what I'm doing. I just copy and what if I become like Ren, or evil, what if it corrupts me. Changes who I am..." Rey trembled.

Luke gazed intently at her, his eyes locked "I was not certain I would train you when we met. I wasn't sure what kind of person you grew to be, growing up alone. I too do not want to fail but I refuse to have your fears lead you into the Dark Side. To Snoke. You however, are a good person. I can sense it for myself and Chewie told me of your time together, your deeds."

Rey felt she was a good person. But there had been times that she had to fight those who threatened her on Jakku. And her thought about killing Ren... her mind raced. He killed Han, he severely wounded Finn... what could she do?

"You should fight Ren. I don't know why I'm here, I wanted to deliver the message that your sister said she needs you..." Rey was afraid of this path in front of her, the Force, the First Order looking for her now, she didn't plan this for herself. She could be a smuggler like Han or fly anywhere now that she had a ship.

"I will face Ren if that day comes. You know why you are here. You cannot run away from the Force. You have already started to use it. You will use it again. You may as well stop drinking water for all it will do for you."

Rey knew he was right, and was upset that he was right. She felt trapped. Despite being abandoned on Jakku she was free to do as she pleased. Now she felt more confined where this path was taking her.

Luke seemed to know her thoughts. "Rey. This is not how I planned things to be. You know this. However, this is where it is, and we must do what we can with what is provided. I failed before and I will not fail you. I will train you with everything I know." Luke rose and dusted off his robes. Rey looked up at him.

"After we break fast we'll begin your training."

* * *

Following their meal, Luke led Rey outside to the rise. It was the most open area on this island, the rest were too hilly or poor soil. He needed to test her capabilities out before they progressed to more challenging terrain. He wore a simple tunic, allowing for greater movement.

"When we start, feel the Force around you. Feel the sun, the breeze, your lightsaber, and every breath. Be sure in your attacks and defense. Do not fight in anger, or fear. I will know."

Luke backed away several steps and ignited his lightsaber. It hummed in his hands. Luke's heart quickened in anticipation for their sparring session. Although he practiced, he had not trained with another for a very long time. He held the lightsaber in front of him, green blade shimmering with energy.

Rey lit up her lightsaber and after a moment directed an attack. He parried easily. She tested again, and again. The blue and green blades crackled with contact, the hum intense. Rey continued, and their exchange became faster. She had held a weapon before, but it definitely was not a blade Luke realized. The staff she carried was her means of protection on Jakku. His reflections about her weapon skills floated above his concentration for their duel. He used the Force and was able to expect her attempts to evade and parry. He started to counter her swings with attacks of his own, and she adjusted. Parry, counter, evade, attack. Luke started to use more aggressive blade forms, and as he had come to expect, she adjusted and improved. Sweat graced her brow and her eyes shone with determination. And something more.

* * *

Rey felt the Force around her. In the air, the soil underneath her, the crashing waves at the shore, and in the lightsaber. It was alive in her hands, and felt like an extension of herself. She was starting to get the hang of the single blade combat; her heart desired the familiarity of her staff. Luke was quick, she thought initially with his age she would have to be careful, but he was an expert bladesman. A few of his attacks could have been dangerous had she not been attuned to the Force. They danced on, each attacking and diverting the other. Rivers of sweat coalesced down her back and chest, and she blinked the sweat away near her eyes.

She stared into his eyes and noticed a different look to them, just for a second. Had she blinked she would have missed it. Rey prepared to anticipate a new attack with his lightsaber when a head sized boulder stopped inches from the side of her face, barely out of her vision. Rey held her position and turned off her lightsaber.

The rock moved a few feet away, and dropped to the ground with a thud.

"You did very well!" Luke said proudly. "I look forward to sparring more with you, you haven't changed how clever you are since you were a child". Rey felt heat in her cheeks, and it wasn't from the recent exertion. "You were very focused, I could feel it through the Force and through your reactions. I wanted to show you to concentrate more than just your current endeavor, and to focus on all things, big and small. I take it you primarily used the staff while on Jakku correct?"

"Yes. I didn't seek out confrontations but that is how life was there".

The sun was high overhead. They had been sparring for several hours. Her muscles ached but she craved how alive she felt, when the Force was coursing through her, through her lightsaber. Rey realized what she was thinking and her fear returned. She buried it deep inside her.

Luke nodded. "Lets rest and we can do some different Force exercises this afternoon."


	6. Echo

The girl's eyes were dark and unforgiving. They were fighting, the lightsabers hissing and crackling with the ferocity of their strikes. Only the moon provided light, if it wasn't being obscured by drifting clouds. They were in an abandoned town, the dilapidated buildings caved in or ransacked by pillagers. He was stronger this time, the wound on his side no longer restraining him. He was elated that he could show her his true power with the Dark side, and his skill in combat.

"Come with me. I can teach you better than Skywalker can, he left you on Jakku alone." Ren urged. He had asked, pleaded and demanded several times that she abandon the weak Light side and join him. Rey never responded or gave indication that she heard him and continued her attack. However, this time, he parried with his lightsaber, and the lightsaber cracked. He had a moment to feel surprise, how could his blade break? Her strike continued, thrust continuing through his torso. He couldn't breathe.

Ren gasped and sat up, his night sweat chilling his body with the loss of the covers. Even though it was a dream he still felt the need to touch his chest. Stabbed right were his father had been. Angrily he tossed the blankets aside and went to drink a glass of water. He had obtained almost total concealment since his meeting weeks ago with the Supreme Leader. Ren realized early on he had to completely block out thoughts of his family and especially Rey. They challenged his focus. The only time he had not been able to conceal his Force presence was while he slept. There had been some successful nights, but not every night. The Light side would beckoned him there, when he was at his most vulnerable. How could he control his dreams? He dreamed of his father, his mother. Training as a young student under Luke. All of them proud of him. However he had not had a single dream of Rey until now. And she killed him.

"That will not be happening. She will join me" Ren stated out loud to himself. He checked the time and decided to start early.

* * *

The Supreme Leader sent notice to meet at midday. Ren completed his training modules, quickly ate and showered. He dressed in his regalia and arrived and knelt before his master. He could see his reflection in the tiles below him.

"Supreme Leader."

"Yes. I'm pleased to see you have begun to master hiding your Force presence. You still struggle with the Light side and we may have a way to assist the Dark side win inside you." Ren stared fervently at the Supreme Leader as he continued. "Darth Vader's prior master had destroyed many holocrons in the Jedi archives, with information from Jedi and Sith of centuries past. However, it was found that Palpatine also visited a planet not so far away - Malrev IV numerous times. He built himself a monument and temple, honoring himself, on that planet. I'm suspecting that he either created his own holocrons or hid away relics he coveted in the temple. Shortly after you were born the temple was destroyed by the Rebellion. I have sent scouts to examine the area and have now received word that they found a second entrance. General Zekk commands the fleet nearby in the Thesme sector."

"I'll go Supreme Leader."

"I have not received word the extent of the collapsed temple but you are welcome to go. Holocron's of this nature need a Force user to locate and open them. They are small and may be in the shape of a cube or pyramid, and you will feel a echo in the Force."

Ren stood. "Thank you. I will find them"

"Kylo Ren. Should the Force will it, kill Skywalker and bring the girl to me. "

"As you command, so shall I obey."

Ren exited the auditorium and ordered one of the passing patrols to ready a ship with travel to the Malrev system. His boots echoed in the near empty hallways and Ren wondered how the holocron's would assist with his training. Luke Skywalker had found one and showed Ren when he was still Ben Solo. Luke had found the holocron while preparing the pyramid on Yavin 4 for his academy, and they viewed it together. Intricate copper colored lattices covered the light blue cube, and Luke spending almost half an hour with the different pressure combinations to open it. A middle aged Jedi appeared and introduced himself, and briefly talked about the Force. The holocron projection then expanded to show him and a student exhibit the different blade techniques. Luke and Ben spent the next few weeks looking through the pyramid for more Jedi holocrons or artifacts but found none. He wondered if they were all destroyed if he'd be lucky enough to find even one. Ren wasn't sure why Palpatine would destroy the holocrons, it was information that could have been useful for Ren! Palpatine probably also didn't see his downfall either, to the weakness of Anakin Skywalker. Ren grimaced in frustration. The collapsed temple was somewhat discouraging, but he would go. There may be other antiquities from his grandfather's time he could find and keep as mementos. Ren entered his apartments and pulled up the galaxy map on his console. Malrev was somewhat close to Yavin 4 interestingly enough, located in the Thesme sector. The area had been flipped several times between the New Republic and the First Order since the fall of the Empire, and now was a neutral zone. Probably even more now with the New Republic in chaos after the destruction of the senate in the Hosnian System by Starkiller Base.

A knock and the apartment door opened admitting a storm trooper. "Sir. Preparations have been made. Your personal transport is ready and the cruiser _Venture_ will be traveling to the Thesme sector." Ren nodded and the storm trooper gathered his belongings and followed Ren to the docking bay.

* * *

The general offered to escort Ren himself to his quarters aboard the _Revenant_ , a dreadnaught-class ship from late in the Empire's regime, stationed in the Thesme sector. General Zekk was slightly older than Ren, long straight dark hair tied back at the nape of his neck and clean shaven. His apparel spotless and boots shined. From there the orderly image of him diminished. His eyes seemed to be half opened at all times and his nose slightly in the air. As soon as they met, Zekk informed Ren he was career driven with the First Order; his parents both heavily involved with the Empire during his youth. He had a manner of speaking which started to irritate Ren, and wondered if Zekk was trying to push his accomplishments on him for a good word to the Supreme Leader. Ren had met his fair share of officers like these and had thought his disdain for them was well known. Ren made no comment while the general droned on about his youth and achievements, and left any personal questions the general had unanswered in awkward silence. Thankfully they soon arrived at Ren's temporary apartments. Instead of immediately leaving, Zekk pushed Ren for dinner together insistently. Ren was about to lose his patience and demonstrate the Force when Zekk finally withdrew. Ren locked the door behind him.

Ren didn't bother removing his helmet. He would receive word shortly that his transport would be prepared for departure. Ren reached out with the Force. He sensed his mother, Luke and Rey, all still alive. He practiced thinking about them, and concealing his presence. He was getting more apt at it.

Ren heard the buzz no more than ten minutes later notifying him that someone was at his quarters, and he prepared himself to leave.

It was the General outside his quarters with two stormtrooper escorts. Ren did not want to spend another moment with Zekk that day and clenched his teeth at the sight.

"General Zekk. My transport is ready?" Ren did not have to try to make his irritation known.

"Ah yes. That it is. We will escort you to it." Zekk continued, his voice simpering. Ren said nothing and the storm troopers turned to lead them. Ren knew hoping for silence was impossible, and he was right. After they made it to the main corridor to the hanger, Zekk continued "So what is it exactly that you are looking for on Malrev IV? The First Order's crews have been there for a few years now, searching for another entrance to the personal temple of late emperor Palpatine. We found one and informed the Supreme Leader almost a week ago, and he sends you..."

"I have my orders, just as you have yours General. The Supreme Leader saw it fit that I inspect the tomb for Force sensitive artifacts of that may be of assistance to the First Order." Ren could see his shuttle. Only a few more minutes away of being in Zekk's presence.

"Ahh, very interesting. Perhaps when you return I can hear of your adventure in the temple and any findings..." Before Ren could say anything Zekk turned and left, leaving his storm troopers to escort Ren the remainder of the way. Ren let the general and his annoyance of him go. He would be seeing soon a relic of his grandfather's time. Ren prayed that he could find something of use.

* * *

Malrev IV was the fourth planet around the star Malrev. It had one small moon that Ren could see. The entire planet was green, but unlike Takodana it had a cooler temperature. The forests were thick in some areas, and sparse in others. He could see the remains of the temple as they entered the atmosphere, the red and gold colored rubble cascading into the nearby forest. Ren and the escort landed near the ruined temple, excavation crews using beasts and machines to move debris.

Ren wasted no time and made his way into the temple. Ren's mask automatically detected the lower light threshold within, and adjusted so he could see his surroundings with ease. The lieutenant accompanying him advised "We have not found much in this outer room sir. You are welcome to look around however some rooms further in appear to have been used for storage and other purposes."

"Has any items of interest been found?" Ren inquired.

"A few sir, some dented chalices and idols fashioned after Emperor Palpatine himself. Also a small dark orange pyramid shaped item, no bigger than one's hand with black engravings - "

Ren cut him off "Where is it?"

"General Zekk has it sir. He was here when it was found and thought it looked interesting"

Ren felt his pressure rise and clenched his fist. He wanted to strangle Zekk. The general knew that was what Ren was sent here for and didn't disclose that anything had been found. Ren would deal with Zekk on his own terms when he returned to the _Revenant._ "Very well. I will have to pay him a visit. For now show me the other rooms".

His guide led on and said nothing, probably sensing that he was responsible for Zekk's fate. The rubble had not all been cleared from the last 2 rooms, but the walls had inlaid gold that weakly shined through the dust and dirt of almost three decades. Portable lamps stationed at each corner, and a generator hummed providing energy for them and the machines to remove the debris. Some excavators were analyzing every cartload with sensors before it was deemed approved to be extracted. Ren didn't see anything apart from the rubble but stopped and felt through the Force. And waited. Then he felt the 'echo', a reverberation of a force attuned item nearby. He walked towards the location, however it was part of where the rubble lay. Thankfully he could tell it wasn't too far off, possibly one or two rooms over based on the size of this one.

"Lieutenant, this needs to be removed next. Immediately. Let me know promptly if you find any artifacts and when you are finished."

"As you command, Sir."

Ren couldn't believe his luck. Now he had to hope that it was a holocron, and that the holocron had something useful. Ren stopped once more while exiting and felt through the Force, however the only item he sensed was the one.


	7. Rite

Rey chased Luke up the path, the gravel beneath her shoes shifting as she ran. He turned and Force Pushed her, her feet skidding backwards on the loose earth. Attuned to the Force, she kept her balance and kept her eyes on her quarry. The path led higher along a cliff and to a small courtyard. The skeletons of stone buildings remained, the toll of wind and tempest had dominated here for centuries. Rey surveyed the area with lightsaber ignited, Luke was gone from sight. She heard stones falling in a far building opposite of her, but instead of following, she stopped and listened to the Force. He was nearby... to her right! She kept her saber at the ready and blocked his attack when she entered the maw of a ruin. The lightsabers met several more times, crackling and hissing with their attacks. She Pushed him, hand outstretched. He Pushed her back as she tried to close the distance between them and she ended back to the entrance. She had no time to recover, he already was attacking, looking for an opening. She parried his strikes, and tried to create more distance between them but he wasn't not giving up any ground. Rey breathed heavily, her heart pounded as she tried to fit in a counter to his attacks. Her master, weird to think that is who he was to her, was relentless. He picked up weathered rocks from the ruins and hurled them at her mentally, and she Pushed two of them back and cut the third with her saber. She made a mistake though and it was too late. She realized she should have Pushed Luke back so she would have time to parry his next attack. Luke knew and stopped his saber inches from her arm. They shared a look, and started to laugh. Weeks ago she was nervous around him, the Force, and the idea of her future. She still was apprehensive about her future, but felt more sure about it with Luke training her. She was understanding the Force better, yet at night when she was alone, she thought about how much she enjoyed using it. She was faster, quicker, stronger. The desire sent shivers up her spine.

"You know what you should have done there. I saw it in your eyes. But improving!" Luke beamed turning off his lightsaber. The day was cloudy and the breeze started to chill her perspiration. She turned hers off as well and they started down the path together to the dwelling. Rey and Luke would spend their mornings sparring when it was cooler, and in the afternoon on meditation and mental Jedi exercises. Rey remembered the first time she tried to read Luke's mind - and him wincing in pain. The only time she had ever done it was back to Kylo Ren, and it was not under the best circumstances. She had more practice now, and Luke taught her how to hide her thoughts from other Force users, especially if they were invading her mind.

The path overlooked where the _Millennium Falcon_ and Luke's x-wing were stationed. There was a shallow cove that had easier access and was closer than the bay, and Chewie moved the _Falcon_ there a few days after their arrival. He spent his days working on the ship and at times Rey would go spend time with him. Rey knew there were a few things that needed fixing on the ship, but none of the parts would be here on this water world. She suspected Chewie was still at a loss for Han. She missed Han. She had liked him and hoped to learn from him, but that could only pale in comparison to the time Chewie and Han spent together. Chewie and her also spent a few days working on Luke's x-wing. Some of the equipment needed replacing, and they had the spare parts for it on the _Falcon_. Luke and Rey discussed her aptitude for flying, and Chewie pitched in, barking in agreement. Chewie also yelped and showed a toothy smile. "So you're a good mechanic as well?" Rey detailed her life in Jakku, salvaging the ships left behind from the Empire and the Rebellion some thirty years earlier. Luke shared how he was a moisture farmer on Tatooine, wanting nothing more than to leave and explore the galaxy.

They turned into Luke's dwelling and R2-D2 beeped excitedly at them. She felt a little sad for the droid, being cooped up inside as the terrain would be challenging for him. When she brought it up to Luke he laughed and said this would be much better than Dagoba. R2 agreed and emitted a low long whistle. They both sat down, drinking water and reminiscing their sparring session. Chewie returned from the _Falcon_ and joined them.

"Rey, do you prefer combat with the single blade lightsaber? Or your staff better? And I don't mean including the superiority of the lightsaber being able to cut almost anything" Luke asked.

The question kinda caught her off guard "I think I like my staff better, its just what I've been using for a longer time. I'm getting used to the lightsaber though."

"I think you are getting accustomed as well. I wanted to implore your feelings about it. I was thinking what if we had a lightsaber staff? Does that make sense?" Luke curiously looked at Rey, this would obviously be something that she would have to have advise on with her mechanical familiarity.

"Are you able to sketch out a schematic of the lightsaber?" Rey felt excited. She always had taken things apart, and fixed the salvage she needed to sell. But she never created something for herself.

Luke sketched out on the dirt floor the components and how the lightsaber worked. Rey studied the drawing and clarified a few parts with Luke. "I think we probably have most of the pieces or I could improvise some of them with the extra parts we have on the _Falcon_. We don't have crystals though. We would need two, one for each end. Did you make that lightsaber? Where is the crystal from?" Rey never thought to ask Luke the origins of his green lightsaber.

"Yes, I did build it myself. I needed a new one after the one you now hold was lost at Cloud City on Bespin. And the crystal is synthetic. It took me almost a month, as I had to focus on the Force to infuse it into the crystal before it was ready."

There was no way a machine existed like that here on the island. Rey couldn't even imagine where to start to build something that would synthesize a crystal.

Luke went on "The Empire, when it came to be, started to prohibit the trade and possession of such crystals, as it would become a threat - having the Jedi return. However, synthetic-crystals weren't always the way to obtain them. Jedi of ages past used to send their students to Force attuned locations, some planets, but many more were caves. Crystals growing and infused with the Force. The caves were of course dangerous, any sort of creature would be there but the students would have to overcome the challenges and find the crystal that called to them."

Rey stared intently at Luke. "I think you are almost prepared enough to make that voyage yourself. There are no caves on this planet but I was able to find information about a crystal cave located on Dantooine. Dantooine is a freed planet now, however the First Order's influence is only a few star systems away from it."

Chewie roared in support but it didn't change Luke's serious expression. "The _Millennium Falcon_ will be too noticeable and is definitely on the First Order's radars to capture or destroy. Rey can protect her self now, with the Force. I'm thinking she should take the x-wing, and R2 can help navigate, he has the maps of the planets in his hard drive. Chewie the most we can do is prepare the x-wing and Rey for the trip." Chewie whined but got up, leaving to check over everything in the x-wing.

Luke's blue eyes burrowed into Rey's. "The cave will most likely test you, physically and mentally. Jedi apprentices would go alone when their master deemed that it was the right time for them. I do not know what is in that cave, however I'm confident you can handle yourself using the Force. What you do need to be aware of is the Dark Side. It will always be there, attempting to seduce you. Fear, Anger, Hate, and thirst for Power. The Dark Side has empty promises and lies, and those who who are conflicted within themselves will fall prey to it." Rey felt the fear in the pit of her stomach fighting her desire to use the Force to be strong and quick,...feeling _alive_. "Rey. You are stronger than you think. And I don't mean in the Force. You are determined. I have faith in you. All of us have faith in you. I wouldn't let you go if I didn't think you could handle yourself" R2 beeped in agreement.

Luke sat back and closed his eyes, exhaling deeply. Rey realized that Luke was anxious of her mission as well, the last time he let a student leave was Ben Solo. He returned later as Kylo Ren. Rey wanted to go, she wanted to build her own lightsaber. And surprisingly she wanted to test herself as a Jedi apprentice.

"I have meditated about Snoke and Kylo Ren through the Force and I have some more thoughts I'd like to share with you." Luke said, sitting back up again.

Rey hadn't grasped true meditation with the Force yet, the only thing she could sense was if Luke was nearby or not, and his well-being. Luke hadn't shared any of his speculations with Rey, she imagined he meditated long into the night after she retired. She leaned forward, interested to hear what her master had to say.

"Ren may very well be thinking to take over, eliminating Snoke with your powers combined with his. However, if he does not crave that aspiration he may bring you to Snoke, which will be just as bad." Rey wondered how that would be worse. "The Dark Side desires cunning, and power above all else. Despite Ren's determination, you are stronger than he is in the Force. I knew since you were very young. Power in the Force cannot be increased with more training, or going to the Dark Side. It is determined at birth. If you refuse the Dark Side, Snoke will most likely destroy you. I do not know how strong Snoke is, however he has been around for a very long time. That is another thing I'm trying to figure out." Rey wrapped her arms around herself. Luke reached over and put his hand on her shoulder. "You are strong. Have courage. "


	8. Holocron

It took a whole day for the rubble to be cleared out of the room Ren requested. He waited on Malrev IV, his thoughts consumed by the possible holocron. Finally, the lieutenant returned the following afternoon, and Ren eagerly stood and walked out the door.

"Did you find anything"

"No, we sorted and used scanners through the rubble several times to make sure it wasn't in there - but we found nothing." The lieutenant replied, walking quickly to keep up with Ren's hasten strides.

Ren said nothing and continued to the temple, the crews nimbly getting out of his way. Ren entered and used the Force... the echo was still there. The lieutenent trailed Ren and kept silent regarding his random stop. "It's still here." Ren made his way into the third room. It was more ornate than the last two, the gold scroll-work present on the walls. Two columns equidistant from the walls stood alone in the middle of the room, several chips marring their surface. Ren stood in the center of the room, between the columns and felt again, the echo was in front of him! But the room was bare, and besides the lieutenant, only dust and pebbles remained from the crews excavation. Ren ignited his blade, causing the lieutenant to quickly take several steps back. Ren hacked the wall in front of him with his lightsaber over and over, the stone chips flying. He could sense in general where it was, and continued slashing around it. Why was it within the wall? What secrets did the Emperor feel he wanted to keep? Did the Emperor even put it there? Ren didn't have to exert himself too long, the light saber doing most of the work. Ren saw part of the holocron, it was light green with gold laquer peeking from within the stone prison. The rock fell out, and Ren powered off his lightsaber. He picked up the holocron infused rock and turned to the Lieutenent.

"Sir we have some smaller chisels..." the lieutenant stammered.

"Lead the way."

Some time later, Ren had the green cube free from the rock and sat in his pavilion. He had removed his gloves hours ago, thinking he had to touch the holocron directly with his skin but it did not work. The gold laquer formed intricate spirals and circles, and no combination of his hands pressing them worked. Ren's frustration made him want to take his lightsaber to the cube, to make it reveal its secrets, but it was too valuable. Luke Skywalker spent a decent amount of time figuring the opening mechanism on the holocron at Yavin 4, but it wasn't several hours. Ren ultimately pocketed the cube. He would try again on the shuttle and the very worst case he would present it to the Supreme Leader. Ren had another holocron to obtain and he felt the Dark side stir within him.

* * *

Ren's shuttle arrived on the _Revenant_ in the dead of the night; Ren used his authority and cowed the stormtroopers to take him directly to General Zekk's rooms. The door was locked. Impatient, he activated his lightsaber, and the escort suddenly found better things to do. He carved his way into the general's personal quarters, and found the general sleeping. Ren's lightsaber hummed threateningly and cast its red glow across the room. How could he be sleeping after Ren cut his way into his room?! Ren raged and held out his hand. Zekk grasped his neck, surprised, and his body levitated towards Ren's hand.

Ren calmly articulated "You failed to mention to me that you found an interesting object at the temple General. This could be considered a hindrance to the First Order." Zekk could only claw at his neck, wheezing pitifully, and for once his eyes fully opened, bulging.

"Where is the holocron?" without waiting, Ren angrily used the Force and entered the general's mind and prodded the pain receptors. Zekk was already turning red from being choked but cried out in pain when Ren mentally attacked him. Zekk vivaciously pointed to his armoire, and Ren dropped the general to his knees. The general coughed hunched over and tried to breathe.

Ren felt with the Force, the holocron echo was on the upper left of the armoire. Ren chopped the cabinet in half with his lightsaber, and pulled the relic towards him with the Force. As soon as it touched Ren's hand, a small light from within the holocron flashed. Zekk could only stare at the destruction while grasping his neck, eyes watery. Ren turned and hovered his lightsaber next to Zekk's head, the lightsaber humming menacingly from the cracked kyber crystal within. Zekk's eyes were white.

"Never again will you conceal information from myself or the Supreme Leader, no matter how small you think it is. I will kill you next time, personally." Ren powered down his lightsaber, stepped over the remains of the door, and made his way to the hangar.

* * *

The _Venture_ was remaining in the Thesme sector for strategical operations there, so Ren took the smaller yacht-class craft _Slayer_ to return to Borosk. They had entered lightspeed and Ren stood at the quarterdeck, watching the stars pass. They had journeyed for almost an hour when the ship started to shudder, red lights flashing. Ren gripped the quarterdeck railing. The navigator and assistant relaying the warnings of the ship to the captain.

"The hyperdrive has over-heated. Take her out of lightspeed as soon as it's safe." the captain instructed. She turned to Ren "My apologies sir. She had been inspected before we left. We will repair immediately."

The ship pulled out of lightspeed, the engines no longer shaking the ship. A bright sun shone not too far away, and he saw 2 planets nearby.

"What system are we in Captain?"

"Dantooine sir." the captain responded.

"Fix the hyperdive as soon as possible". It was going to take them some time to fix with only five crew members. Ren ground his teeth, they were almost to Borosk. Ren went to his rooms on the ship. They were smaller than he was used to, but also more elegant since it was a converted yacht. The _Slayer_ had weapon upgrades, deceptive to its appearance. There were few yachts in the First Order fleet, many of them like this one had good weapon capabilities, but were mostly used for quick transportation of higher officials like himself.

He took the orange and black holocron out from his pocket and placed it on the table next to his helmet. The light of the nearby sun shone through the windows, the planet of Dantooine making its rotation. Ren sat and examined the relic. The sides were dark in color, and the black lining the edges of the pyramid, slightly thicker at the corners. Ren took off his glove and held it - it flashed again from within. He examined all the sides, and saw a black dot had appeared on the underside of the holocron. Maybe it appeared after the flash? He pressed it, and the holocron activated.

A small figure appeared, his armor thickly plated and his eyes glowed red through the visor on the helmet. The holocron figure started to speak, his voice gravelly and dark. "I am known as Darth Bane. The Jedi have wiped us out, and we did nothing but help them with our greed by killing each other. Our councils fought each other over petty issues, and weakened to the point where we were not even a match for the Jedi. As the last Sith, I am encapsulating my decree of a new Sith order, a Rule of Two. There shall be no more than a Master and an Apprentice, the both working in unison. The master shall teach the apprentice, and when the apprentice is strong enough they shall defeat the master. This will make sure that only the strongest Sith survive, to take a new apprentice, and the process continues. Other Sith masters and apprentices can exist, but for the sake of survival, no more than two working with each other." The figure took a step back, and the holocron ended.

Ren clinched his teeth. This was all the holocron had? An ancient Sith lord's decree...how long ago had this holocron been created? Ren knew history but wasn't aware of a time where the Jedi had a purge of the Sith. It could have been before his grandfather's time, during the time of Old Republic and the Jedi Order. And a rule of two. Ren could see it making sense, though. He could only imagine what would happen if multiple Sith were to gather, each with their own plans and machinations. It was probably why this Darth Bane sounded so frustrated.

Ren was no where close to being able to overthrow the Supreme Leader. He was so wise. But perhaps he didn't want to be overthrown, logically it made sense but on the other hand, so did Darth Bane. Ren wished the Supreme Leader would provide more information on how to become stronger. Killing Luke Skywalker and taking the girl to him would most certainly have the Supreme Leader teach him new ways of the Dark Side. Ren sighed and looked out his window, studying the contrast of the yellow sun and the darkness of space... and a small ship popped out of lightspeed close to Dantooine. Ren felt like he couldn't breathe. An x-wing, specifically his uncle's x-wing. The Supreme Leader was right, and wise. Ren's heart raced as he grabbed his helmet and holocron, and exited his quarters.


	9. Unexpected

Rey exited hyperspace on the x-wing and prepared to make her descent on Dantooine. There were some small oceans on the planet, but most of it was golden brown with scattered green patches. Thankfully, it wasn't a sandy planet like Jakku. Rey was done with sand. R2-D2 provided coordinates, they were going to land in the Khoonda plains. "R2, is there a place to land with cover? Also any settlements?" It beeped a negative, no settlements that picked up on the sensors. Rey flew in lower towards the plains, and saw abandoned buildings, the grasses of the plains growing in the crossroads. R2 whistled... these used to be from before the Empire. Several trees grew at the outskirts of the defunct town and Rey landed the x-wing.

"This will have to do R2, the planet is very sparse unfortunately." Rey said as she exited the x-wing. Rey grabbed her knapsack and slung it over her arm. She had several days worth of food and water, a med-pak, and a small lamp. The lightsaber was clipped on to her waist. R2 projected a map for her, she was roughly thirty minutes south from the entrance. She turned to go, and R2 gave a last beep. "No you cant come with me!" Rey smiled "I appreciate the thought though. I hope to be back in a few days ok?"

Rey set a fast pace for the crystal cave. Not only was she eager to prove herself and create her own lightsaber, she also wanted to get back to Luke and Chewie. Rey couldn't help feeling uneasy as she made her way to the cave. She had no idea what was in there, and had to rely on herself. As she walked she memorized her surroundings so she could find the way back to the x-wing faster. The terrain had rolling hills in all directions, and scattered trees with their dark green, almost black foliage spreading flat at its zenith. She passed a small creek, the water almost stagnant and muddy. Rey continued, dividing the waist high gold and brown grasses in front of her.

A larger hill than most others rose and Rey made her way to the opening of the cave. A cool wind met Rey's face as she entered. She shivered, and still felt approaching dread.

* * *

The _Slayer_ picked up the frequencies of the x-wing and landed to the east. Thankfully the crew had heard of Ren's temper so his demand to land at Dantooine meant obedience.

"Continue to fix the hyperdrive and do not send anyone after me. I may a while. Also do not send for help." The captain saluted her reply.

Ren went down the exit ramp and headed east. He felt out with the Force, but his uncle felt far away. Ren pondered since it had been well over ten years since they had seen each other last, if he was losing the connection and sensation to him. He walked quickly observing the grasses when he saw it - a path of where someone very recently walked. Ren changed direction and headed north, stepping in line of the trampled grass. After roughly ten minutes, the grasses ceased and the maw of cave on a grand hill emerged. Ren continued in and raked his mind of what could be on Dantooine. There had been no Jedi temple in this system. The cave progressed downward, and the stalactites dripped and echoed. Ren focused on concealing his Force presence while he stalked his objective. Wet gravel carpeted the cave as he progressed. Ren came to a fork in the tunnel, the tunnel on the left leading straight ahead while the tunnel on the right sloping downward. Agitated Ren strained with the Force to hear echoes of Luke's steps or movement. Ren didn't have to wait long when a light appeared ahead in the left tunnel. Ren almost ran.

* * *

Rey couldn't see anymore unaided, so she turned on the small lamp. The illumination it provided was meager, she wished it was brighter as she looked around. Copper colored columns of salt and minerals had bordered the tunnel, the ground slippery where it coalesced. No crystals yet, but she remembered what Luke said as she departed. "The crystals will call to you with the Force Rey. Have courage and be strong. May the Force be with you." Rey felt out with the Force as she continued down the tunnel, and it opened to an immense cavern. Underground springs and streams cascaded and echoed. The path expanded, becoming a large ridge thirty paces across if Rey had to guess. She carefully walked towards the edge and looked down. A minute image of the lamp appeared in a reflection below. It was a lake, its depths deep and mysterious. Rey backed away and turned to continue walking down the cave trail.

"You. Not who I expected. What are you doing here?" a threatening voice asked. Rey's skin crawled and she dropped her lantern in surprise, it flickered and went out. Rey hastily grabbed and turned on her lightsaber.

Kylo Ren's mask reflected the blue glow. He was at the entrance to the cavern and took a step towards her. Rey felt the Force around her and tried to stay calm as Luke instructed. "Why are you here?" Rey demanded, surprised that her voice wasn't as shaky as she felt. The cavern echoed her demand.

"I saw Luke Skywalker's x-wing and followed. Is he here with you? ...No, he isn't. He sent you here..." Ren's voice mused. Rey kept her blade in front of her at ready. Why hadn't he ignited his own lightsaber? Ren continued "I still am offering you my invitation, let me teach you. I am better than Skywalker and I will not abandon you like he did on Jakku. The Force can be scary, the immense power of it, but the Dark side has powers you can only dream about. Do you know how it feels, the Force surging within you? Imagine that but even more." Ren's voice sounded rapturous; Rey said nothing, gripping her lightsaber harder. "Feel your fear, your thirst for power. I can show you the way..."

"Ren, that's not how it works." Rey did feel the Force within her, in the cold cave, in the bubbling streams, the blue light saber humming, her muscles taut. Her voice was calm and steady. "You can't get more power from the Dark Side, it's within you, its just what you're born with." A revelation came to her "It's what you chose to do with that power if it makes you strong or weak. I will go my own path and choose my own life with the Force, and not be controlled by Snoke!" Rey's last word was a shout, it echoed over and over.

Ren powered his lightsaber, the red blade crackling. "Are you saying you are stronger than I am?" His voice was menacing. Rey chose not to reply. "Let me show you the true power of the Dark Side." Ren came at her and she felt the Force and parried. Had he been this way the first time they dueled in the forest, she would have died. He was fast and strong. Their sabers sliced the mineral columns as they passed in their dance, attack, parry, evade. Sweat beaded and streamed down her face and back, her skin hot and her heart felt it would beat out of her chest. She parried and felt the Force, the blade in her hand. It was an extension of herself. She started to attack back, their blades met and hissed, the red and blue reflecting dully on the cavern walls. "Feel the power Rey, feel your fear" Ren baited. She ignored him and continued attacking. "Come with me, to the Supreme Leader" he started to parry her attacks and backtracked, surprising her. She was keeping up with him - then she felt him, attempting to enter her mind. She Pushed him back, breaking his concentration, into a mineral column. Further away she heard a rumbling and out of the corner of her eye some rocks fell from the ceiling in the tunnel.

She took that moment and decided to delve into his mind while he was getting himself up, to find his true goal with her. A small orange pyramid. "There can only be two, a master and apprentice" a dark voice said. A shadowed ghastly face appeared, "Bring the girl to me." Ren yelled and charged her and she deflected with her lightsaber. "How dare you!" he raged, his blade strikes savage. She parried the hit and it hit the copper colored mineral column, breaking it. The tunnel behind Ren started to collapse. He gave it no attention, and swung at her. A small voice panicked about a cave-in within Rey's mind. He Pushed her and the ground vanished from under her as she skid past the ridge. Rey grasped at the Force but she was already swinging backward. After a moment, icey water surrounded her, freezing her skin and weighing her down. Rey tried not to panic, she tried to kick but the opaque water gave no indication of which way to go. Rey kicked harder and harder, and her lungs felt on fire. A bubble escaped from her mouth and the water rushed in, her heart and lungs surrendered.


	10. Heroes

Finn blinked his eyes. Everything was white, sterilized around him. He was being monitored, the machines beeping nearby.

He tried to remember what happened.

Darkness. Snow. He was fighting someone. He held a lightsaber...

The memory washed over him, he fought Kylo Ren and he blacked out... He couldn't remember how, but it could be the soreness he felt in his back. He felt his blood pressure rise, Rey was with him. Where is she? The machines started to beep louder. His mouth felt dry, he couldn't make a sound.

"Finn. Hello. I am Doctor Kalonia. You've been my patient the last few weeks. I'm glad to see you wake up. Are you thirsty?" The melodious voice belonged to a middle aged woman, sitting on a stool nearby. He hadn't noticed her. He was at a Resistance base he determined by her uniform. She smiled warmly at him.

Finn opened his mouth, and whispered hoarsly "Yes. Where is Rey?"

Kalonia motioned to her assistant and said quietly "Water and bring his friend too." She turned to Finn, "She was well the last I saw her, and on her way to Luke Skywalker. She wanted to stay with you but General Organa felt there were more pressing matters for her to attend to. I will debrief you on your status if you have no objections?"

Finn nodded. Rey was ok, somehow they escaped.

"Per Rey, you fought Kylo Ren and had taken a lightsaber injury the span of your back. She was able to push him back, and Chewbacca and her saved you. When you arrived had to operate quickly. The wound as you could imagine was quite serious. We re-enforced your spine and ribs with a durasteel alloy. Since then you've recuperated well. And you've had a guest who's always checking up on you when they can."

Before Finn could ask who, Poe barged in and encased him in a tight hug.

"Finn! FINN! I'm so glad you are up! You're a hero! With your help we took the shields down and were able to destroy Starkiller Base!"

Finn weakly managed "I'm not a hero - " before Poe shushed him.

"Look, you're a hero. Everyone said you were and you even fought Kylo Ren. That's crazy. He uses the Force!"

"How did Rey beat Kylo Ren?" Finn whispered. Thankfully the assistant nurse brought him water and he took a long sip.

Poe and Kalonia looked at each other. She spoke after a moment "We do not have the details. But if I had to assume I would think that she can use the Force. She was on her way to Luke Skywalker."

Finn almost spit out his water. He needed to hear Rey's side of the story. "Can I go there too?"

"It was assumed you'd want to go there, and we have the clearance already granted by General Organa. Poe here volunteered to take you." Kalonia smiled at them. "Finn, feel free to see the nurse to be discharged when you're hydrated and able bodied. I'll be taking my leave now." She excused herself.

Finn looked up at Poe. His first friend. "Tell me about how the best pilot in the galaxy destroyed the Starkiller Base."

Poe grinned "Who spoiled it for you?! I'll tell you all about it and then we'll go to Rey and Luke." Poe sat down on Finn's bed and animatedly went through every detail.


	11. The Rule of Two

Ren Pushed Rey, and saw her drop. He raged, how dare she enter his mind and doubt the Dark Side. He paced to the ledge, lightsaber humming, still ready for her when she surfaced. His heart was beating in anticipation. Finally the duel he wanted to have with her, him fully healed. She however was much better too. He recognized some of the blade forms she used, he had practiced the same with Luke ages ago. He scanned he lake and the surroundings shore. His visor already adjusted for the lack of light source in the cave... a lone bubble popped. He stared down at the lake and waited. The lake no longer rippled and was still once again. She wasn't coming back up. He felt out with the Force, her presence flickering.

Ren couldn't breathe, his chest constricted.

She couldn't swim.

She rejected him and the Dark side.

Rey couldn't swim.

The Supreme Leader wanted her.

Rey was dying!

Ren quickly removed his helmet and cloak, they would weigh him down and Force Threw them to the opposite shore. He dived. The water was cold, but he kicked and used his arms to maneuver, and feel in the opaque water. Nothing. He knew it was dangerous, but he turned his lightsaber on in the water. It bubbled and provided a red light. He kicked looking around, and distantly below him, a reflection of a metal object. Ren stuck out his hand and Pulled, it dragged with weight and and Rey's body materialized from the depth's shadows. He turned off his lightsaber to avoid accidentally cutting her or himself. Ren's chest burned for oxygen but he grabbed her lifeless body and kicked over and over. The surface must be soon; a small thought entered his mind of them both drowning to death in this backwater cave. He would not die here! He kicked once, twice, and the water broke to the cavern above him. He gasped, and swam with Rey's body to the shore. He pulled her onto the bank on her back. Ren turned on his lightsaber again, to provide light and set it next to him. Her lips were dark in color, the rest of her face pale. Her hair like tiny tendrils around her face and on the wet earth around her.

He put his ear to her heart, it wasn't beating. He pushed down on her chest, then breathed into her mouth.

Ren pumped her chest "Rey. You have to see the Supreme Leader. He wants to see you. I told him I would bring you to him" He breathed into her again. Nothing.

Ren beat her ribs and chest harder "You can come see him when you're ready. Come on." He exhaled into her again. Nothing. He pushed again on her chest, and breathed more into her mouth. Her flesh was becoming cold and clammy.

Ren was panicking. One more try. "Rey please. You don't have to join the Dark Side." He breathed into her, the biggest breath he could.

Rey convulsed, and he turned her to her side facing him so he could monitor her. She threw up more water than he could imagine. She coughed and gasped, and looked wildly around, the only light they had was from Ren's lightsaber. He could tell she was panicking and felt fear when she looked at him. She weakly tried to scramble away from him, clawing at the gravel and sand, and still was coughing up the dregs from the lake. "Stop, please, just stop." Ren gripped her arm, holding her in place. He contemplated on Force binding her to prevent her from hurting herself or him, but thought better of it - she would probably panic more. She struggled weakly for a few seconds more and gave up; her eyes wide with fear, her chest heaving to breathe. She was afraid of him he realized, and he grimaced. He felt his scar tighten. "I just saved you, no need to look at me that way." Ren wiped his hair out of his face with a gloved hand.

A determined look he was becoming familiar with entered her eyes "I'm not joining the Dark Side if you think saving my life will make me change my mind" she said coldly, cheeks flushed, breathing returning to normal.

Ren almost wanted to laugh hysterically and had to had to bite tongue to not smile, of all the things she could have said first. "I would prefer if you would rethink your options but I'll drop the subject for now."

She seemed surprised but her eyes judged him "Why did you save me then?" That question he was expecting.

He paused, and stood up, looking down at her. "The Force works in mysterious ways. And death is so final." He broke eye contact with her and went to retrieve his helmet and cloak. She stood up, then apparently still weakened she thought better of it and sat back down. "What are you looking for?" he asked.

"My lightsaber." Ren ground his teeth. That was _his_ lightsaber by right. She must have dropped it in the lake. Ren walked to the edge and felt for the crystal within the blade. He felt the echo, the lake was quite deep to his surprise. He Force Pulled and it landed in his hand. Ren turned it over, studying it. His grandfather's lightsaber. Darth Vader. Ren's heart yearned to keep this in his possession. He could let her just borrow it, they had to get out of this cave. Ren turned around and tossed the lightsaber to Rey. She caught it, ignited it, and stuck it into the rocky soil securely by her feet. The blue light saber glowed ambiently.

Ren tried to make his voice sound more gentle. It was not something he was used to doing. "We should probably stay here until you recover. What do you have in your pack?" Ren inquired, sitting a few feet away. He turned off his blade. Rey arched an eyebrow at him. Why couldn't she just be thankful? "The tunnel collapsed behind us - I know you felt it too. We're stuck here until we find a way out."

"You can leave, but I have something to do here." She calmly stated and started to dig through her knapsack.

"What did Luke send you here to do?" He could only guess that he was the reason why Rey was on this backwater planet. He had attempted to find her reasoning during their duel but she broke his concentration. He was in awe, and impressed that she had learned as much as she had in the weeks they last had seen each other.

Rey pulled out two cans and opened them, pushing one to Ren. He was a little surprised at her gesture. They were vegetables with sauce, she was eating them as if she had nothing better in the galaxy. Ren had a more refined palate than the canned rations but he had no idea how long they'd be stuck here. He picked it up and ate it, struggling to swallow every bite.

He was still working on his ration when she spoke "I'm here for crystals. This is the Crystal Cave." Rey looked at Ren as if he should know what she meant. He stared at her confused. "I'm making my own lightsaber. I need crystals". Ren almost spit out his ration.

"You are definitely not ready to make your own lightsaber. You almost died, and have too much to learn still." He set down the can. He could stomach no more of it.

Rey, seeing he was finished, levitated the can to her and finished his portion. Ren could only stare, not that she could levitate the can but that she wanted more. She ate the rest of his vegetables, and licked her fingers.

"Luke thinks I am ready. This is my test. I'm going on... after I rest a little more. " She pulled up her knees to her chest and breathed deeply. A little shiver escaped her body.

"Luke thinks you're ready but doesn't send you with a coat! This is a cave. Caves are cold! " he angrily retorted.

"I would have been fine if I didn't end up in the lake!" she stared daggers at him. He wasn't going to argue with her, this was ridiculous. Although... she was right, it was basically his fault she ended up in the lake. He was more surprised when he found himself offering his cloak to her. He thought she'd refuse, but she took it, and wrapped it around herself. They sat in silence, the echos of the water dripping and the blue lightsaber humming, casting its blue light across the lake.

"What are these?" Rey suddenly asked. Ren looked over, she had the orange holocron in her hands. She examined the pyramid. "This was in your thoughts." Timidly she added "I'm sorry." Seeing nothing of interest she tossed it to him, it flashed from within like the other times when he caught it. She took out the green and gold lacquered cube, and it started to glow.

"Rey." He could barely hold his excitement, what was in the holocron? "These are holocrons. The orange one opened for me, but I haven't been able to get the green one to work. Luke had one that was blue and he had to figure out the right pressure points for it to open." Rey stared at him like he was talking nonsense. "These include teachings from Jedi from eras past." Ren purposely omitted the Sith part. Why did he do that?

Rey focused on the cube in her hands, turning it over slowly. Ren moved over closer to her to watch her and the cube. She pressed the swirls and the cube activated.

A wizened short Jedi with long ears and hair appeared. " Jedi Master Yaddle am I. A Force technique, it is. The body functions of targets, it rapidly slows. Most effective for subduing opponents this is. Yet dangerous, too. Constantly monitored, a target must be. Fail to reverse the process should the Jedi, indefinite the unconsciousness can be. Die of dehydration or starvation, can an untended target. Realized this, the ancient Jedi did. Much research into history have I done. Known to use this technique dark side Force-users are not. Not malevolent is Morichro."

Yaddle continued with her strange way of speaking on how to perform it. Ren noticed Rey entrapped with fascination. This technique would allow the user to inflict a death like state on their opponent. Ren realized that the square holocrons must have light based principals, where the pyramid for dark. Ren wondered why Emperor Palpatine would have something like this in his temple, with him not being able to use it. It was possible someone sneaked it into the construction of the temple. The holocron ended.

Rey turned to give the holocron to him. "No, you keep it. I can't use it." Rey gave him a curious look and packed it away in her knapsack.

"What did the orange one say?"

"You heard it, a piece of it rather. Its called the Rule of Two. No more than one master and one apprentice at one time, working in unison." Ren replied, trying to be ambiguous.

"That's not for all Jedi though, Luke was trying to make a school." She deduced out loud.

"The Rule of Two is for the Dark Side." Ren sighed.


	12. Crystal Cave

Rey studied Ren, his eyes were closed. She could see why his mother and Luke both felt he had the Light side still in him, he truly was conflicted. Her thoughts raced. He saved her. He could have walked away. Was there an alternate plan he had? She almost died. She remembered how she opened her eyes, not knowing where she was and coughing up water, only to see his face in the red light of his lightsaber. The scar was long stretched, from his jaw to the bridge of his nose.

Thankfully he didn't kill her, and hadn't tried to kill her since. How long would this last though? She mentally prepared in case he turned on her. She really didn't want to have to fight him again. She still felt weak and her throat raw from expelling the lakewater from her body.

Rey decided to ask the question that was probably on both of their minds "How would taking me to Snoke help if there is a Rule of Two. Would he just have us fight to the death when I refuse him? Does he want me to be your replacement?"

Ren's muscles tensed and he clenched his hands. He turned to her, his expression was serious but his eyes were intense. "I don't KNOW!" He exclaimed. He breathed and put his hand on his temple, looking away. His words echoed in the cavern.

Rey waited a few minutes before responding. "Snoke will kill me. I won't go over." she said adamantly. "Why does he want you to bring me to him?"

Ren sighed and looked at her, his features now troubled "I thought we could have you train with me. I could teach you. You were strong, and smart. Just like how Luke said you would be. Snoke read my mind and my aspirations and wanted to see you for himself. After finding this holocron though, I'm wondering what his intentions would be. The Dark side prizes power above all. He could very well want us to fight to the death if you refuse the Dark Side." Rey couldn't be positive but she thought he sounded more concerned about him having to kill her than what Snoke was planning.

"That sounds delightful. Dark side or death. And we just met." Rey said lightheartedly, standing up. She kept his black cloak wrapped around her. Her clothes were still wet from the lake and the cloak had warmed her slightly.

Ren coughed into his hand, the corner of his lips twitching. "Are you feeling rested now?"

"I'm ready to continue." Rey said simply. She grabbed her lightsaber from the ground, and kept it on. It would be all the light they had. Rey slipped on her knapsack over one shoulder, and before Ren could, she picked up his helmet. "Let me carry this for you." and opened the the strings.

"What? Why?" He moved towards her, arm outstretched to take the helmet back.

She shoved it in the bag and pulled the strings closed. She looked up and gave him her best stare "I don't like how you sound with it. You sound like a machine."She said accusingly. It was true though. She softened her tone " I'll give it back when we get out. I promise."

She brushed past him and walked across the gravelly cave floor. There was a tunnel she spied around the lake. Only one way to find out where it led to. She only had to wait a few moments until she heard Ren catch up with her. She heard him power his lightsaber and she turned, heart racing.

He held his free hand up "Just for light. And protection." His eyes narrowed "Just lead the way. I could have hurt you the whole time and didn't do so. Why would I wait till now?"

Rey felt heat in her cheeks "I have no idea what your plan is." He said nothing but his jaw clenched in response.

* * *

She turned her back to him and made her way into the tunnel. Ren had no choice but to follow. She was right, what was his plan? He would have to start mentally preparing and hiding his memories before they left. He had a few memories he was able to hide from the Supreme Leader he was proud to admit. One was his careless thought about taking over. He would basically have to hide this whole memory of the cave, saving her. Maybe he could play it off where he got stuck behind the cave in with their duel and had to make it out himself...

"So did you make your own lightsaber?" Rey asked, the blue light of hers dimly reflecting on the walls . The tunnel was heading down, and was getting cooler he could tell.

"Yes. I built it myself" He stared down at it, the ragged blade humming.

"Where did you find the crystal? Why is your blade different?"

He decided to appease her with a little information. "The planet that Starkiller Base was on, used to be known as Ilum. Many students of the past would get their Kyber crystals from caves there, and create their own lightsabers". Ren withheld that the whole planet was basically a Kyber crystal under it's surface, and that's how the base was able to work. He knew of no plans to make another Starkiller Base but he wasn't going to risk it. "I went into the caves and saw this one, and I felt attached to it. The blade looks different because the crystal is cracked. Because of that I have the two exhaust ports on the side to release the unstable nature of the crystal."

They walked into a smaller cavern, the stalactites and stalagmites taking a more reddish hue. A weak breeze circulated through. There was another exit somewhere.

Rey stopped and stood still. He walked around to her front "What are you doing?"

She opened her eyes "I'm trying to find the crystals that call to me. I am starting to feel a small echo, they are much further down though."

Ren looked around the room, there were no crystals here. Although, he saw looking down, a small web between two stalagmites. He would have missed it had he not looked this direction. "I have a plan now. I'm going to go first, and you can guard my back " Rey stared at him flatly. "I have more experience." He replied to her stare. It was a weak response but it would be better if he went first in case he had to attack. He had a few ideas what kind of creatures would make a web in a cave, and albeit this was a small web there could be bigger ones. He remembered studying different animals and their habitats while on Yavin 4 and if they were benign or not. It was a good rule that most things in caves were not nice. He turned and they examined the room, and found another tunnel leading down. The tunnel started to widen, it was enough so that both of them could walk side by side with room to spare.

"You are reaching out and listening with the Force right?" Ren was, but better to have two.

"Yes. I have been. Luke warned me." Her eyes narrowed at him, then widened "Why can't I feel your presence with the Force? I have been feeling with the Force the whole time and never felt a soul nearby. Even when you were following me."

Ren didn't respond and kept walking, scanning, avoiding her eyes. "Is it something you can teach me?" and after a few moments "It's not bad is it?" Ren had to fight down desire to teach her. She could hide herself from Snoke. Ren grimaced. He wasn't doing a good job with controlling his thoughts.

"It does have to do with the Dark side" he said coldly. Her brows furrowed. He didn't feel much pleasure knowing that he was able to completely hide his presence, even in her company.

They tunnel thinned again and they had to walk single file. After a few more minutes, they entered a bigger cavern, more so than the first one with the lake.

Ren could only stare. He turned off his lightsaber, they no longer needed it for light. The cavern had many crystals, there had to be hundreds... thousands even. Some small, some as big as his arm. They grew on rocks, on the stalagmites, on the walls. All of them glowed. He glanced down at Rey, she stood next to him, her mouth agape. Her eyes were wide, he could see the reflections of the crystals nearby in them. He allowed himself a small smile since she wasn't looking.

He waited a few moments so she could take it all in. It was impressive, most impressive, to see a cave like this, but he had seen so much in his life. He realized that she had been trapped on Jakku for most of hers, and had limited experiences. "Rey." he said softly. She closed her mouth and looked up at him."Are your crystals here?" he asked still whispering.

"They are close, I will have to look around. There are life forms here."She replied, just as quiet. She had picked up on the lifeforms. He didn't turn on his lightsaber but held it in his hand, ready.

She turned her lightsaber off as well and they walked quietly, him following. The ground had turned sandy, and he mentally was glad, it would be easier for them to avoid detection.

Rey walked up to several crystals, closed her eyes, then left. "They are echoing off each other" she muttered. She walked up to several more, shook her head and kept walking. Ren kept scanning the area, and saw ahead a darker trail in the sand. He stared curiously at it, and then up at the cave ceiling. There were no stalactites above to have dripped water there, much less a path. Rey hadn't seen the wet sand yet. Recognition flashed before his eyes and he grabbed her arm and she fell back into him. They fell, and she looked indignantly at him and opened her mouth. "Hey!" Ren covered it with his hand firmly and she finally realized how panicked he looked and stopped struggling. He looked around, there were no other trails near them. He stood up and dragged her away to a mineral column, roughly ten meters away. She started to try to get out of his grip again; she actually thought the danger had passed...


	13. Disturbance

Ren refused to take his gloved hand from over her mouth or let her move. Her back was towards the mineral column. What is going on? She picked up on the wet sand being dangerous to him but they were far away from it now. She struggled and he bent close to her ear "Stop! Stop!" he hissed at her quietly. He kept his hand on her mouth and forced her head to look over in the direction of the dark sand. A black plated and spiney worm had its head lifted. It had to be almost as big as Rey was. It had inky tendrils reaching out from its underbelly, reaching and prodding the sand nearby. Rey could see a wet clear slime dripping from it, reflecting the light of the crystals. It was looking for her and Ren. Ren was was trying to control his breathing, and his hand gripping his lightsaber tightly. They waited and watched. Ren looked into Rey's eyes, and after a moment pushed his lightsaber into her hands. He outstretched his hand towards the worm. The worm started to shake its head back and forth, and finally gave up. It moved on along the dark trail away from them. Ren moved his mouth towards her ear and whispered furiously. "That is a jumara worm. They have trails that they leave, and somehow they can track if something steps in them. They also hunt by sound since they are blind. They are venomous and poisonous. I am not aware of any med-pac capable to treat the kind of injury a jumara can inflict." Ren removed his hand from her mouth. She breathed deeply.

"I didn't know!" she hissed at him.

"I know you didn't know! How could you know? You're not ready." He looked like he wanted to say more, but finished with glaring at her.

His last words stung. She blinked away a few tears, she didn't look at him. "You don't have to help me. I can do this alone." She could do this. That was the plan. Although a part of her doubted herself. The lake would have been something that wouldn't have happened had Ren not Pushed her in. But with the jumara worm, she wouldn't have known what to do. She would have died. She tried to get out of his grasp, but his grip was too strong. "Let me go." She said, her words held no inflection.

"You just need - "His voice cut off as she looked up at him. Initially he looked frustrated, but it melted away into astonishment.

"Maybe you're right. I don't know everything. I know things about machines, about flying, and I'm getting better with the Force. But I don't know about different life forms and if they're dangerous and what they do... " she quietly admitted. The possibility of dying was heavy on her heart.

They said nothing for several minutes. Rey felt terrible. She could have died. Ren leaned down close to her. "Lets make a camp somewhere where you can rest and we can talk more after. It's been a very long day." He turned his head to check the jumara trail to make sure it didn't have an idea to come back. She nodded weakly.

They made their way back to the entrance of the crystal cavern, and Ren checked several times to make sure there were no possible predators. She curled up on the ground, his cloak wrapped around her head and torso, back against the wall. It was cold. Ren sat down next to her head. Rey stared out into the lights and started thinking on how this whole day turned out.

"Rey. I know you're not asleep." he murmured after some time had passed.

"Yeah. I'm thinking about my day."

"Any specific part of it?"

"All of it." she replied.

Ren sighed. "You're really brave you know. You came to this cave, not knowing and determined to make your own lightsaber. Not even with me here have you changed your mind. You shouldn't stop now." His voice took a more pensive tone "Sometimes you're never ready. But you have to make do."

After a few moments Ren mused "Maybe the Force wanted me here to help you with your quest."

"Do you think so?" She really hated to think about coincidences but Luke and now Ren seemed to reference to them as if they were normal.

"Possibly." He put his hand on her arm. "Rey, you're cold. You're not going to fall asleep like that." She turned from her side to her back and looked up at him. His eyes were dark, but the rest of his features were bathed in the ambient glow of the crystals. "If you wanted to sleep, which I think you should,.. I could... hold you. If you wanted." Ren's face flushed. She could tell he felt awkward asking, the offer came out strangled. But, this whole time he had been concerned about her. Rey didn't want to admit it but it was twice that he saved her life. And she was cold... she was used to a hotter climate than this. Rey crawled into his lap, and rested her head on his chest, his cloak draped around her. It was much warmer. She felt his heart beat, his lungs breathe and exhale. "Just rest..." he whispered.

* * *

Ren felt relieved that she crawled into his lap, and her head against his chest. Had she said no he probably would have gotten angry with her, and himself. He felt cold too, but she had probably been cold all day. He looked down at her, she already was breathing the deep rhythm of sleep. She really did have a terrible day and had kept going despite it all. He tried to kill her, then she drowned. Then they were trapped in this cold cave, and she almost died again from a jumara. He had never seen a live worm, but when he was younger he was fascinated with deadly creatures all over the galaxy and researched them. He wrapped his left arm around her, and kept his right free and next to his light saber, in case anything decided to show up. He was tired, but he could let her sleep for a while.

Ren started mentally sorting his memories and placing the ones he did not want the Supreme Leader to access in his mental safe. He edited a few of them and that would be his story, that he got trapped behind the rockslide and Rey escaped. He would have to modify the crew members memories as well. The Supreme Leader may be stronger than Ren in the Force, but Ren had greater mental concentration.

He looked down, Rey was still sleeping soundly, her lips puckered. She was stronger than him in the Force. He hated the thought. Ren felt torn, no matter what he did, it wouldn't be enough. And Snoke wanted her... Ren painfully admitted to himself, that Snoke would most likely want her instead of Ren because of her strength. He would order her to be killed when she rejected the Dark Side. Ren had no idea what he was going to do. This plan of his to bring her to the Dark side was backfiring. He thought by treating her better she would join him, but she refused. He knew now, she would never join the Dark Side. He sighed dejectedly. Ren currently was the better bladesman, but only because he had ten years of experience on her. He couldn't picture himself carrying out the deed. He didn't want to. He thought of his prior ambitions, wanting to be her teacher. It shamed him when Ren remembered he wanted to control her basically, to be powerful through her. Then he almost laughed, Rey couldn't be controlled, she was too strong willed. He still had the desire to teach her though. He would teach her tomorrow something she could learn.

Nothing stirred in the cavern he was thankful to see. He still sensed lifeforms further away. There was more than just that jumara that lived in the cave. Jumara worms do not spin webs.

* * *

Back on Borosk Snoke felt a disturbance. He could feel the ripples in the Force. The girl may be proving a match for Kylo Ren. He regretted teaching Kylo Ren how to hide his presence now, but that was no matter. He always had more plans.

"Sicarii. " his voice echoed through the chamber.

"Master." Her voice was light, childish. She stepped into the light, her blonde, almost white hair glowing, and knelt. She was petite and innocent looking; but unknown to most, her race aged slowly. She was older than Kylo Ren, and had been in Snoke's service for the majority of her life.

"Find Kylo Ren. If he fails to bring the girl, kill him."

"Isn't that a shame. Can I kill anyone else with him?" Sicarii sounded on the verge of laughter, her blood-lust was maniacal.

"Do not kill the girl. She may be turned yet, she only just awakened to the Force."

"As you command." She got up, turned and walked out of the room.


	14. Kinraths

Rey stirred, she was warm. She was still in Ren's lap, his cloak and arm around her. She thought about the night before and mentally cringed. She had been exhausted she reflected, the near death experience had shaken her. Rey felt much better this morning, like herself. She really just needed to unwind after that. She felt with the Force. There were lifeforms still, not too close but quite a few of them. She looked up through her lashes and saw him, staring out into the cavern, focused.

"Ren." she breathed. It was the first time she said his name, a small chill went up her spine. His arm tightened around her slightly. "Did you sleep?" He looked down, his eyes were strained. "You could have slept some too, just had to wake me up. I only needed a few hours..." She knew she slept for probably close to 6 if she had to guess.

"It's ok. You had a worse day than I did... There are kinraths nearby. " he whispered. He looked at her to see if she knew.

"I have heard of them. They are spider-like? Did you see them?" Rey recalled hearing about them, they weren't anywhere near the Niima Outpost on Jakku but traders who came from further away spoke of them and having to be careful. They were aggressive with territory and nocturnal.

"Not yet but I saw evidence earlier in the cave and deduced that is what also lives here. If we do end up fighting them make sure you disarm their stinger first. I think they are further away... for now." He stared off into the direction of them.

"Lets eat and get going. I have some rations" Rey said, and got up. Ren stretched his arm and legs. He hadn't moved all night in fear of waking her; Rey felt slightly guilty that she had a better night than he did. She went into her pack and retrieved two cans, this time fruit, and her canteen of water. She was starting to adjust to the sweetness of them. Ren was a little hesitant about the rations until he saw it was fruit, then willingly ate them.

"I want to teach you something" He said quietly, looking into her eyes.

"I'm not going to the Dark Side"she replied frowning. She drank from her canteen.

"I _know_..." he emphasized. "It doesn't relate to the Dark side. Do you remember last night how the worm left us?" She nodded. "I Force repelled it... You can only do it to non-sentient creatures. It is almost like the mind-trick. You basically make the creature feel that it should leave and go elsewhere. I can handle up to probably four or five kinraths, but the potency is weaker if you try to do it on more than one. If we see one, try to repel it. If it doesn't work, well we'll have to take care of it another way..." Rey felt that he was eager for the latter.

Ren stood up, and held out his hand "Ready?". She looked up, somewhat surprised. She took his hand.

* * *

Rey grabbed his hand, and this time, they carefully made their way while she inspected the crystals. He watched for any sign of the jumara or the kinraths, and also kept an eye on her. His eyes strained to watch. He didn't get any sleep, but he wished now that she slept longer, next to him. Part of him angrily asked why he was obsessing over her this way. Wanting to have her be a student was one thing, or come to the Dark Side. But this? Another part didn't care, and felt impulsive, reckless. He had thought about her a lot, especially since their first meeting, and it developed into this. Maybe he did this to himself. What will happen when they leave the cave? Fear crept into his heart, she would leave him. He had a desire to see her again, and they hadn't even left.

It had almost been an hour when she walked up to a crystal, and she knelt by it. The deep jade crystal itself was two crystals, growing side by side. It could be split down the middle. "Ren, this is the one. It calls to me." She said in awe. She said his name again, and his heart felt light in his chest. He knelt next to her and looked at her. She was staring into the crystal, it lighting up her face, her wispy hair framing her features. She put her hands around it, and tugged. The crystal refused to budge.

"Let me help you, get behind me. And be careful." He stood and ignited his lightsaber. He slowly cut the crystal from the rock, he didn't want to have the crystal fracture. As soon as he was done she picked it up and turned it around, before putting it into her knapsack. Ren kept his lightsaber on, and felt with the Force. The lifeforms were closer, they may be aware of his and Rey's presence. He also felt an echo behind him.

He turned, captured at what seemed to be behind him. "Ren, what are you doing?" She asked. He could hear the confusion in her voice but it was small, compared to the echo he heard. He felt with the Force again, the echo was stronger and he kept moving towards it. She grabbed his arm and he heard himself quietly say "Its ok." After some more steps he saw it. He could see nothing else. A small crystal filled his mind, it was silvery colored, perfect. It _called to him_.

"Ren... Ren!"She He had to peel his eyes away from the stone to look at her. Her face was worried... then recognition appeared in her eyes. "Ren, does this crystal call to you?"

It as almost as someone had slapped him. He looked down to his blade. He had a kyber crystal, and a lightsaber. He had used this blade for almost fifteen years. Why is this particular stone calling to him. Ren admitted that the kyber crystal had not called to him the way this one did.

"Yes... I don't know why." His throat felt dry. He felt as if he was on a precipice.

She seemed to sense that too. "Why don't we take it with us. You can choose later what you do with it." Before he knew, the silver stone was in her knapsack as well.

"Ren, do you need to rest? You look really tired- " She heard the noise as he did, both of them turned toward it. She powered on her lightsaber within seconds.

She wouldn't be able to try using repel. There were eight kinraths.

* * *

Ren had gone into what seemed like a trance. It terrified Rey, even more than appearance of the kinraths. She could see them, their exoskeletons yellow and brown colored to match the sand. They were as tall as her chest, eight hairy legs with two up already ready to strike, and a black shiny stinger from the end of its abdomen. Their eyes reflected the lightsabers and their mandibles eagerly moved. Rey felt for the Force. The lightsaber hummed in her hands, she felt the small breeze in the cavern, and all the crystals,... seemed to hum too. It was bizarre, but she felt strong. She glanced over, Ren was out of his trance. He seemed ready, excited even, to fight the kinraths.

Before she could say anything three came at her. She Pushed two away and like Ren advised she cut its stinger off the remaining one. It tried to back but she stabbed it in the thorax, and yanked the lightsaber back out. The kinrath collapsed. The other two were making its way towards her. She attacked and evaded. She felt the Force through her and felt faster, stronger. She cut a stinger off another, and kicked it. She heard and felt the sickening crack of its exoskeleton crushing. She had enough time to jump back from the last one and swing her lightsaber to cut the kinrath in half.

She looked for Ren, he was a little ways away. There were two kinraths left, the other three were reduced to scattered remains on the ground. She ran up and sank her lightsaber through its thorax on the left one. The right one had chosen to look over, and at that moment Ren sliced it. His face was serious but his eyes were very alive; he was staring at the kinrath corpse in front of him, his chest breathing heavily.

"Are you ok?" She asked nervously.

Ren's focus shifted to her "Yes, I'm fine." Concern entered his eyes. He made his way to her. "You didn't get hurt or stung right?".

She shook her head no. " I'm ok. But you were in that trance before with the crystal. You were frightening me." she admitted.

"I'm not sure what happened. I could only see that crystal... We should continue though, we don't know how long this cave is." his voice sounded pensive. "I'll rest tonight if we don't find the exit. But we should follow the source of that breeze, weak as it is."

Ren and her walked though the sandy cave and reached out with the Force. There were still other lifeforms, kinraths she assumed, but they were deeper into the cave. There were a few tunnels her and Ren looked around at, but thankfully the one where the breeze felt strongest was going up.

They felt the kinraths before they saw them with the Force. Rey and Ren peeked around the corner of a tunnel that lead into a small chamber. The two kinraths were scouting it seemed. Ren withdrew behind her and whispered in her ear "Like the mind-trick, just focus on them and deter them from where they're going. Feel them with the Force." The hairs on her neck stood up to his close proximity and his warm breath, but she blinked and returned to her focus. She could almost feel their thoughts, they were just looking. Rey stretched out her hand, and pushed the repel thought into their non-sentient minds. The kinraths stopped, she could almost feel their struggle... they were trying to resist her... but then they turned around and started to walk the opposite direction. "Excellent."he whispered. Ren went around her, his lightsaber flickered on. He Force pushed one into the wall, where the strength of his Push crushed it. The other was in ruins shortly after from his blade.

"The breeze is getting stronger." She looked to him. She wondered if this truce would be over soon. Was it still a truce even? She was starting to understand how conflicted he was. He looked conflicted at that moment.

"Let me rest a bit, if you don't mind." he said. He walked toward where the next tunnel started and sat down and looked at his hands in front of him.

She hesitated, and went to sit down next to him "What are you going to do when we leave?"


	15. Memories

"I don't know. I really don't. Rey... " Ren paused. "I think Snoke will want me to kill you if you don't come to the Dark side." He felt her stiffen next to him. He continued, sighing "I would rather not do that. Which leads me to question my path. I've done many terrible things..." He swallowed. His eyes wanted to water but he blinked it away.

"Ren. I don't think you should go back to Snoke. I feel like something bad will happen. I'm not saying you should outright join the Resistance, but maybe just take some time to reflect." She put her hand on his and he looked down at her. She was looking at their hands. He could never kill her. She was strong and determined. He enjoyed spending time with her, helping her, she was truly someone he could see as an equal. What would have it been liked had he not been envious and rash all those years ago... he hated himself for what he did. "Are you going to sleep?" she inquired quietly.

"No, probably not. I have too much on my mind. I can't rest like this... I'm uncertain of my future." Rey took her hand off his and started to crawl into his lap. Maybe she needed more rest, after fighting the kinraths earlier. He looked down at her and saw her eyes, looking into his soul. He wanted to look away, he was not a good person, he had done terrible things. He felt vulnerable. He started to turn away but her hand touched his face to keep him looking at her. His pulsed quickened. "Rey..." was all he was able to say. She pulled his face down to hers and their lips touched, softly. In that very second, his heart raced and his blood was on fire. His arm reflexively tightened around her. The impulsive part of him wanted more, thoughts raced in his mind. Ren felt like the air was trapped in his chest from anticipation. They paused, lips centimeters apart... and he kissed her, holding her close. Her lips were soft and her small body frame pressed next to his. After some time, he broke the kiss, both of them breathing heavily. He tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Why..?" He murmured. He looked into her eyes. Was this even real?

"I know we didn't meet under the best circumstances. But, I feel that...I don't want you to leave. You mean something to me." Rey rested her head on his chest.

He leaned down, and kissed her forehead. "If I go with you, it's going to be a mess."

"I know. I'm already thinking about it. It'll be ok. I just feel dread, something bad will happen if you go back to Snoke. Luke may not believe us."

"No he most likely will not. He may think I'm controlling you and will test to make sure. " Ren had the image that Luke would want to view her mind, he would see this moment between them. Of Ren saving her life. Holding her while she slept. As much as he wanted to share these experiences only with Rey, he didn't have the power position to negotiate that. "It may be good that I remain in hiding with Luke, if he accepts me. I have a lot to atone for." Ren said sadly. This could have all been avoided. He could have grown up with Rey, instead of fighting everyone.

She shifted and kissed his neck, and their lips found each other again. Her skin was soft and warm. He didn't want this to end. She said she didn't want him to leave.

"Ren. Maybe this cave tested you too. Maybe like you said, the Force had you come here, and you were supposed to help me. The crystal called to you this morning." He hadn't thought of it that way. Although the tests he faced were not physical in nature, he had a different look on things now. He was not the same person.

"Do you think you've changed Rey?"

"I used to think you were pure evil. Your mother and Luke both said there was still good in you, despite everything. I didn't believe them. I thought you were probably lost. But you saved me. Twice. " She put her arm around his neck. He looked down at her. "Thank you. I know you must have had to overcome some things to do that... And now we're on our way to make it out of this cave. And you taught me some new things." She smiled at him.

"I wish I could have not ruined everything before. I wish that we could have grown up together now. " Ren felt his eyes water. A lone tear streaked down his cheek.

Rey cupped his face toward her and she kissed him "We still have time, lots of time."

* * *

Sometime later, Ren laid sleeping next to her, his head on her lap. They agreed to have him sleep for a few hours. Rey kept curling his thick hair in her fingers. She blushed, thinking about her recent memories with Ren. She had never been with anyone, her only thought on Jakku was to survive. Ren was at first her enemy but something made him save her. And since then he showed a different side, a compassionate side. He was different. He still had a lot to overcome, but he wasn't naturally a bad person. She knew that now. She liked him being near, teaching her. She felt like they could be a good team.

Rey's mind drifted to the future... what would Luke say. He would probably be very concerned, and probably very much wanted it to be true, that Ren wasn't bad. She would talk to Luke. Chewie may be upset at first as well. She may have to tell Ren to stay in the x-wing until she can explain, she winced imagining Chewie or Luke attacking Ren. She didn't want that to happen.

"I hope you're not cringing about me." Ren's deep voice echoed in the chamber. His hand grabbed hers that was stroking his hair, and he squeezed it.

Rey's cheeks felt warm "No, I was actually thinking on how we're going to tell Luke that you're in the back of the x-wing without them freaking out. They're going to freak out."

"I can defend myself... Without attacking." He added. "I feel like I have no place to go."

"You can stay with me. Teach me like you wanted." Rey bent over and they shared a quick kiss.

"We will have to go to the _Slayer_ first, I will wipe their memories and then we can go." His voice showed no regret for what he had to do.

They traveled through the tunnel and it it became a ramp leading up... this was the entrance of the cave. The cave-in thankfully didn't go past the other tunnel. Rey started to feel warm, and shrugged off his cloak. "Ren, take your helmet..."

"No. Keep it with us. But I'm not going to wear it." The sun hit them, the warmth welcomed on her skin. She breathed deeply.

"No? Why aren't you going to wear your helmet Kylo Ren?" a childish voice called out. Rey looked up, she had felt no one near. It looked like a young girl, her hair almost white. She wore a silver and black ensemble, skin tight. Rey noticed she had a lightsaber holstered on her hip. Ren and Rey stopped in their tracks, however both had their lightsabers ready.

"Who are you?" He called out to her.

"The Supreme Leader told me to check in on you. See how you're doing. And if you don't bring the girl, I get to kill you." She giggled. Rey felt chilled to her core and moved closer to Ren.

"I'm here, and so is the girl. You can leave." Ren's voice was colder than the cave ever could be. A wind caused the grasses to stir.

"No, I don't think that's how it was going to work, was it? You were supposed to seduce the girl to the Dark side. But it looks like she is seducing you." Rey saw Ren's hand's clench, his eyes were dangerous.

Rey did not know who this girl was, and Ren had no idea either from the looks of it. What if there were storm troopers, or more assassins nearby? Rey said lowly under her breath, if Ren was attuned to the Force he would be able to hear her. "Follow me."

Rey stepped back and ignited her lightsaber, the blue blade humming "I'm not going with you or her."

Ren turned on her, and thankfully he lit his saber, he rotated it around his wrist threateningly.

"Girl did I just ruin your plan? Well Ren if you kill her you get to come back with me, the Supreme Leader will be happy you didn't abandon the Dark Side. And girl, if you feel the pull of the Dark side... if you kill him... you can come back with me." She grinned. The assassin stood there and watched, arms folded, her silent laughter shaking her small frame.

Rey waited, in a defensive position, blade up in front of her. Ren after a moment charged at her, their lightsabers met and hissed. Rey blocked and countered another hit. She wanted to be careful but Ren was definitely pushing her. Did he hear her? He gave no sign, his eyes were cold, his attacks strong and quick. She had to jump back a few times to evade a swing. She got a few attacks in, but most were parries. Sweat beaded on her face. She was recalling what to do, holding it in her mind. She made sure to feel the Force, to really _feel_ it. She felt out, lightsaber humming, her arms tense and aching with fatigue. The approaching sunset on the grassy plains. There came a moment when her back was facing the unknown assassin, far away. The red and blue blades locked against each other, like so long ago in the snow. Ren's lightsaber crackled, the unstable core causing the lightsabers's blade to spark. Rey's heart was beating fast, more from nerves than the exertion. Both of them stared into each others eyes. His eyes were still cold. Had he heard? She couldn't risk having the assassin hear Rey. Ren blinked.

Rey's lightsaber swung around and went through, and he collapsed on her.

She powered off her lightsaber, and Ren fell to the ground, lifeless, his lightsaber rolling from his hand. She felt tears well in her eyes. She bent over him.

"Ren. No."

"Aw are you actually crying? You know you're not supposed to mix business and pleasure." The girl said as she walked up.

Rey looked up, her eyes were blazing she could tell. Her cheeks were wet. "Who are you?"

"My name is Sicarii. If we meet again it'll probably be when I kill you. But I have no orders concerning you at this time." Sicarii Force Pushed Rey, and she went flying back. Rey hit the ground hard, the wind had been knocked out of her. She pushed herself up, gasping to fill her lungs with air. It hurt to breathe. Rey got to her feet and ran, coughing, back to where Ren's body remained. Sicarii was checking his vitals. "Wow you are the real deal. Ren always had an issue with the light side. He could never let it go. A true weakness... Do you feel the power of the Dark Side girl? Feel it as you drove your lightsaber into him? He deserved it. You should come back with me."

"No, I'll never join the Dark Side."Rey retorted.

"Shame, well if you feel different, we will know. The Supreme Leader always knows." Sicarii turned and left Rey with Ren's body.


	16. Morichro

Rey started to panic, tears streaming down her face. She checked his clothes, they were singed through, the flesh and skin burned. The caustic smell of synthetic fabric was fading in the breeze. But thankfully, the wound was where she wanted it to be, right between his chest and arm. He had several layers, and thankfully Sicarii didn't care to check more than if he had a pulse. Rey had to wait, but how long? The body would waste away over time with no nutrition it said. Ren looked as though he was sleeping, his tousled hair framing his face.

Rey decided she would bring his body back to the x-wing. She focused on the Force and levitated him. Rey grabbed his lightsaber from the grass nearby. It was a long walk. She had to focus on the levitation, while walking and keeping aware for Sicarii. Rey didn't trust her, and Rey couldn't feel her presence with the Force. Up ahead, black and grey smoke appeared off the path. As she passed she saw the remains of a ship burning, the oily black smoke wafting into the atmosphere. Rey was shocked, and could only come up with one guess, Sicarii was psychotic and felt pleasure with death and killing. She glanced back at Ren. His body lifeless, floating behind her. He liked to kill too she thought... but it was all about the situation she concluded.

Rey quickened her pace, hopefully the x-wing wasn't up in flames. She arrived finally, the x-wing was unscathed, and placed Ren's body on the ground. R2 beeped at her furiously. "R2 I know. Please. Stop. Did anyone come by here? Possibly applying a tracker?" He beeped an affirmative. Rey started to scan the ship, she checked high and low. She found it several minutes later under the x-wing arm. She did another search, and found nothing. She tossed the tracker into the dirt.

Rey turned her attention to Ren. It had to have been over an hour. Rey felt nervous. What if Sicarii was nearby, watching... waiting? An answer to Rey's prayers, a small ship several miles away, lifted and sped off through the atmosphere. Rey stared at it until it was out of sight.

The sun was approaching the horizon soon, the shadows from the trees and the x-wing casting long shadows on to her and Ren. Only Rey would be able to get him out of this stasis. His calm sleeping-like face conflicted with the terror she felt within. She delved into his mind, and activated the point that she had deactivated over an hour ago. She stared at Ren and waited. Nothing moved except the tears on her face.

* * *

"Follow me" she barely whispered. And she turned on him. Ren had a slight inkling of what Rey had planned. He understood why. He didn't know anything about this opponent, and if there were others nearby who could interfere. Ren and Rey could both die here. He had to trust her. She had studied the holocron, only a follower of the Light Side could do this. The intent of the Force skill Morichro was to not kill Ren. But Ren was terrified, she hadn't practiced this at all. He had not shown fear in his life, and he was not going to start now.

He had no idea who this assassin was but he was determined to give a good show. Her comments fueled his anger. The Dark Side called to him. He would use it but he wouldn't hurt her. He had to make sure his attacks looked convincing, without putting Rey in danger. He was still the better bladesman between them. He charged at her, attacking. He could see Rey looked surprised in her eyes, but thankfully only kept her question there. He couldn't go easy on her. How much did this assassin know about him? How had Snoke have this other apprentice? He had to give it to Snoke, he always had plans within plans. Ren was done with him.

Ren and Rey had their lightsabers locked. She looked at him, her eyes pleading. He couldn't verbally tell her that he was ready. He took in her face, her eyes, her lips. He remembered kissing them just hours ago. Holding her next to him. Her wispy hair. His heart ached over the memory. He blinked. He felt her go into his mind and then everything went black.

I

Ren could hear. He only took a second to hide his presence. Then he opened his eyes and looked up. Rey was there, tears streaming down her face, and a smile broke through her lips. It was late in the day, the sun was about to set. Losing the time and not remembering made it feel surreal to him. "Rey. You did it." He murmured. She fell onto him, crying. The left side of his chest and inside of his arm burned, she must have aimed there with her lightsaber. Her chest was heaving with her sobs, then she started to laugh through the tears.

"I did it. I was so scared" she said into his chest, and started to cry again.

"I was scared too. I know you hadn't practiced it yet. I had to trust you. You trusted me." He lifted his right arm and rubbed her back. Rey started to take deeper breaths.

"She thinks you're dead. I saw a ship leave, not yours, she burned it down. I assume the crew as well." Ren said nothing about her jumbled words but figured out what she was trying to say. He put his hand on hers. She stopped crying into his chest and looked at him. Her eyes and cheeks were red, her nose running. She sniffed.

"You look worse than I do I suppose." He quipped. "Come here." She moved her face closer to his and he kissed her forehead. "I'm proud of you. You are so strong Rey, and smart." He graced his compliments with a small smile. She sniffed and smiled weakly.

"I don't have anything that can treat burns Ren."

"I can survive to wherever we're going. Did you check for trackers? I need to take the one out of my belt." Rey gave him a questioning look "They track everyone. How else would I be found in the snow on Starkiller Base." Ren sat up, trying to avoid using muscles on his left side.

"That's really extreme." He nodded and told her where to find the tracker. She ripped it off and tossed it in the grass. "Are you ready to see Luke and Chewie?"

"Chewie was with you?" Remorse welled up within Ren. The wookie was basically his uncle, caring for him. Even the last time they saw each other, he knew that Chewie purposely shot at his stomach. The feeling of regret was strong in his heart.

"I'm the captain of the Millennium Falcon... Han was going to hire me for his crew before all of this got out of control." She knelt next to Ren and put her hand on his. She quietly said to him, looking into his eyes " I didn't get to know your father too well. I liked him though, he was a good person."

"He wanted you for his crew?" Ren weakly asked. Ren had no real skill with flying, and felt his father wished Ren had more interest in the hobby.

"You haven't seen me fly" Rey said. She squeezed his hand. "Lets get away from here."

* * *

The flight back was quiet. Rey felt that he needed time to think. Not only was he leaving the First Order, he was coming back to people who would feel as torn as he did. She would be there for him when he wanted to talk. She was nervous too though, what would she say. Would Luke feel that he was getting closer? R2 beeped that they were close to exit hyperspace. R2 had been quiet most of the trip too.

She took the x-wing out of hyperspace and entered the atmosphere. It was mid afternoon on the ocean planet. She saw Luke's island up ahead, and another x-wing stationed in the bay her and Chewie originally used. Who could be here? Was there something going on with the resistance? It was bad, there could be other reactions to Ren being here besides Luke and Chewie. She circled the island and landed Luke's x-wing next to the _Millennium Falcon_.

"Ren. I'll be back as soon as I can ok?" She looked at him while exiting, he was tense.

Rey ran up the path, and noticed that Luke was standing outside of his dwelling. He had his lightsaber holstered. "Rey?" He was shocked to see her. "Are you ok? I felt... I felt your lifeforce vanish... " He was concerned.

"Luke... Ren was there. We dueled at first, but then I drowned. He saved me, in the cave. Twice. It's... it's complicated. But you were right Luke. I think... maybe you should read my memories. It may be easier that way." She stood in front of him. Rey was nervous. He would see her perils and also what developed between her and Ren...

Luke looked troubled, but took her head in his hands. She saw her memories swim infront of her, fighting Ren, drowning, waking up to only find that he saved her. The holocrons. Finding the crystal cave, the jumara, her sleeping in his lap. Their crystals, killing the kinraths, her success at repelling them... their kiss. And the mystery assassin.

Luke opened his eyes in disbelief. They were watery. "I almost can't believe it. Ben." He looked towards the direction where the _Falcon_ and his x-wing were docked. His gaze returned to her "Rey, you have some friends here who came to see you. They wanted to go to you right away but I let them know you were on a mission you had to do alone. I think it would be good to go see them, and maybe let them know... slowly, as best as you can, that he is here. I will go talk to him and help with his burns. The _Falcon_ has the medical equipment to help with his injuries.

Rey nodded. She couldn't think of a better plan herself. And she had a feeling that Luke wanted to talk to Ren. He walked down the path, and she turned and walked into the dwelling.

Her face couldn't have been more surprised when she entered.

* * *

Luke walked down the path warily. He couldn't believe that Ben Solo had a change of heart, although the events outside of the cave made it impossible for him to return. He had so many questions.

Ben had already exited the aircraft, and stopped in his tracks when he saw Luke.

Luke felt apprehensive. He hadn't seen his nephew for so long. Ben was tall and confident, dark hair framing his face, he was a man grown. Despite Ben's overtly confident stance, Luke sensed the emotions were rolling through Ben at that very moment.

"Uncle Luke." Ben said after some time had past.

Luke nodded. Sensing the turmoil within Ben, he wouldn't call him by his birth name yet. "Shall we see to the burns? The _Falcon_ has the supplies necessary. I'd like to know your story."

Ben nodded and they walked into the _Falcon_ together.


	17. Balance

Ren walked to the bunk near the lounge and sat down, his boots echoing through the empty ship. Everything was how he remembered on the _Millennium Falcon_. He carefully started to peel off his shirt so he could be treated. Ren couldn't feel more tense, he was alone with his uncle whom he tried to kill years earlier, and Rey wasn't with him. His uncle however went to get the medical equipment from the supplies and set them down next to him.

"I'm surprised this all happened." Luke said simply. He started to inspect the lightsaber burns on his torso.

Ren initially didn't want to respond, he didn't want to talk. But, Rey talked to Luke, and Ren assumed she was telling whoever else was here too. She didn't have to do this, but she was. He had no where to go.

Annoyed, Ren replied "I am too. I thought initially you were on that x-wing on Dantooine. I was hoping to kill you. Instead I find her..." Ren's words softened at the end. He looked down, Luke was applying a burn salve to his chest and arm. It would take time to heal, there were no medical equipment facilities here like at the First Order. "You know she wasn't ready. She almost died..." Ren couldn't help restrain the heat in his words.

"I felt her lifeforce vanish for some time, and I did feel worry that I failed her. Before I sent her though, I thought and strongly reflected in the Force. Rey is strong. She may not know everything but she is clever. I felt confident in her abilities. Her quick thinking saved the both of you at the end... My biggest fear for her was not the physical obstacles in the cave, but the mental ones. The Dark Side..." Neither of them said anything while Luke finished patching Ren's side and arm.

Ren spoke "You saw through her eyes. She rejected the Dark Side. I am not going to turn her to the same path I am on. I told her I wouldn't."

"I didn't catch that memory from her." Luke said carefully.

"It was when she had drowned. I was trying to get her to come back..." Ren didn't want to think about it.

Luke waited a few moments before responding. "I know this is uncomfortable but do you mind if I view your memories?" Luke inquired. Ren knew he would accept either answer.

"Go ahead." Luke would know everything now. But, it could be for Ren's own good. Ren still used the Dark side since his decision to abandon Snoke. What did that make him?

Luke delved, a strain entered his eyes as he lived through Ren's eyes... and then surprise.

"You..." Luke started, then thought better of himself. "It should go without saying, I won't reveal your thoughts about Rey. She was very determined to not go to the Dark Side."

"She won't. I know she won't. She... she is everything that I strive for." The last sentence came out in a whisper.

"Everyone has weakness Ben. There are days where I am challenged by the lure of the Dark Side." Luke paused.

"I'm no longer Ben, but I am not Kylo Ren either." Ren said bitterly.

Luke's piercing blue gaze held Ren's eyes. "You're right. You are not either person, not fully anyway. You will most likely not be able to fully come back to the Light side, you have an intense struggle within..."Luke started. Ren had felt this deep down, and Luke confirmed it. "However, I feel you are walking on a precipice, and any slip can take you back to the Dark Side. The question is can you balance the light and the dark inside you?"

"You think I have to balance both?" Ren couldn't believe what his uncle was saying.

"It will be challenging, and there are some things you have learned and are still using. Hiding your presence for one. You must be careful and judgmental on what abilities you use from the Dark side, and their reasons. To much, or the wrong reason will lead back to your fall. I don't know if it will be enough. Has anyone ever tried this?" Luke mused. "Can you, Ren, balance the light and dark within you? When you feel fear or anger or the dark side, will you think with empathy, calm, and your heart?"

Ren fell into deep thought. Could he balance the two? He had always felt torn, having to choose the light or the dark. But could he just balance them...

"Ren, you have a trial that you have to overcome. Most likely for the rest of your life. But I mean it when I say that I think you can do it. I know how strong you mentally are. I think you can do this..." Luke paused. "Do you want to come and meet everyone?" Luke threw away the disposable medical equipment and trash.

"Who else is here besides Chewie?"

"Two of Rey's friends. Poe Dameron and Finn." Luke intently looked at Ren.

"I know who they are, and it wasn't under the best circumstances... I think I may rest and think here..." Ren said pensively.

"Very well. I'll let Rey know you're here as well." Luke had already gone out the exit ramp but Ren felt that Luke was smiling when he said Rey's name.

* * *

Rey couldn't believe her eyes, Finn was here! BB8 circled the floor excitedly, beeping.

"Rey!" He yelled and bounded up to hug her. "Luke wouldn't tell us where you were, or that we could go to you, and just said you were fine. What happened!?"

"Finn! I wish I could have been there when you got up but General Leia said I had to come here. I wanted to tell you before... I can use the Force. That's how I was able to escape... And then after you fell, I grabbed the lightsaber and fought Ren..."

"How did you beat him, he has used the Force for so long!"

"I used the Force too. It was almost an even match, with him being wounded... The ground split between us and Chewie and I retrieved you." Rey started to feel more anxious having to tell Finn and everyone here about the unexpected guest.

"That's incredible. And I forgot to introduce you - this is Poe. He gave me my name. This is who BB8 belongs to." Finn introduced Poe, who then claimed he was one of the best star pilots in the galaxy. Poe was slightly taller than Rey and had black hair that curled around the ends. Rey thought most women would be attracted to a man like him. He gave Rey a hug and a charming smile. Rey had to laugh.

Chewie gave a loud growl and butted in to give Rey a hug too. "I'm glad I'm back too Chewie..." She said into his fur.

They could sense that she had something to tell. Rey took a deep breath. "I do have to tell you guys some things, about my most recent trial, and why I wasn't here when you arrived..."

Finn sat down, and Poe sat next to him, both eager to find what kind of trials a Jedi trainee had to endure. Chewie remained standing but also started to sense her unease. Rey shied away from his knowing gaze.

"So, I am going to build my own lightsaber, and to do so I need crystals. So I ended up traveling to Dantooine."

Poe murmured "That's near where the First Order threshold is strongest Rey..." Fin started to look concerned.

"While I was in the cave Ren appeared behind me. He thought I was Luke because I used Luke's x-wing to get there. We ended up fighting and, I ended up falling into a underground lake. I don't know how to swim so I was drowning... But something came over him, and he saved my life. He actually saved it twice." The last two sentences that Rey spoke came out in a rush. There was not going to be any good way to do this. Poe and Finn jumped up exclaiming the danger she was in.

"Stop Stop!" she yelled but they were too worked up about what happened. Chewie thankfully roared loudly and Poe and Finn quieted but didn't return to their seats.

"Anyway,.." Rey could feel her cheeks redden as she omitted some memories from her story, "We were exiting the cave and an assassin came to kill Ren. I ended up using a Force trick to make him look and appear dead and now he is here."

Poe and Finn could only stare at each other and back at Rey. Rey wanted to wince, both of them had suffered at the hands of Kylo Ren. Chewie let out a low wine.

Finn spoke first "Are you sure it's ok Rey? He tried to kill us. All of us actually." Poe was staring into space, a troubled look on his face.

"Han Solo's last goal in life, was to bring Ren back. Leia and Luke have both said that there is good in Ren, he's very conflicted. Ren and I were trapped in the cave from a collapsed tunnel. He could have killed me at any time, but instead he saved me. I trust that Ren has had a change of perspective and he will need time." Chewie looked thoughtful.

Finn was about to ask another question when Luke entered, and R2 right behind. "She's not lying or under his control, and he has had a change in perspective. I have read his mind myself. He needs time to heal here, physically and mentally." Luke took a breath, looked around the room and focused on Finn and Poe " He remembers the both of you, and does feel remorse for what he did. That being said, it is almost time for dinner, although I suspect that Rey, you may want to rest from your ordeal. With Finn and Poe both here, we moved your items into the _Millennium Falcon._ " Rey sensed the meaning behind is words and nodded. Finn and Poe were both stunned.

She turned and walked out the small tunnel. Luke's hand grabbed her shoulder "Rey. I will calm their fears. I know Ren did not come here with bad intentions."

"Thank you. "

"Rey, I know you know, but Ren is very conflicted. He has gone through alot mentally the last few days. Even though he saved you, you also saved him. There... there is a bond between you now. The cause and effect of saving one's life." Luke looked like he wanted to say more.

"I understand. Thank you for being understanding. I was worried." Rey admitted.

"Compassion is something that Jedi need to strive for. It is actually the one thing that Ren could never get out of his head while he was with Snoke. He still had concern for his family... and you." Luke took a deep breath. "Let's look at your crystal tomorrow and see what we can do" He squeezed her shoulder and turned to go back inside.

Rey quickly walked to the _Millennium Falcon_.


	18. Plans

Ren was resting with his eyes closed, his head propped up by a pillow. He pondered how to balance the Force within himself, he would have to evaluate every action and be his own judge. He would have to be careful and not be swayed. However, it also gave him hope. He obviously still needed to hide his presence from Snoke, or he would endanger everyone. Ren heard the doorlock to the _Millennium Falcon_ open, and felt that Rey was the one who was here. She appeared a few moments later.

"How are you feeling?" She came over to the bunk and inspected the bandages. Her gaze went down to his abdomen where the scar was, from Chewbacca's bowcaster weeks ago.

"I'm better, its not the best medical facility but I'll heal." he replied. "The reunion was short?"

"It was fine. They were very curious to hear what happened to me..." She pulled herself up onto the bunk and sat. She started to take her hair out of her buns.

"And..." Ren knew her sharing with her friends what happened would leave them in disbelief.

"They're very concerned about me and about you being here. Luke said he would talk to them to calm them down. They're eating dinner right now but Luke made the excuse that I should go rest. It was the right thing to do, they need to absorb the fact that you're here. Luke being a Jedi can ease their fears."

Ren pulled Rey next to him, and she put her head on his chest. Her warm brown hair cascaded over his shoulder and arm. Ren felt agitated that they made her feel this way. There wasn't a way for him to fix this immediately, he was the cause of Rey's discomfort. "I did this to you, put you in this situation. You could have come back without me..."

Hurt entered her eyes "No. I want you with me... It will take time. Luke can ease their fears. And over time you can too." She shifted and breathed deeply, her fingertips idly traced on his chest. "It'll be ok. Tomorrow I'm going to start building my lightsaber." Ren sensed she was still troubled over her friends and Ren all being here... and also didn't want to discuss it further.

"Do you have plans for it? It's going to be dark green." he said.

"When I was on Jakku, I had to defend myself with a staff. So... that's what I'm hoping to emulate with this lightsaber. I think I'm going to make it a hybrid though, a one sided lightsaber if I wanted, or a staff if I wanted the other way."

"I'll be interested in dueling you when you have it ready Rey." He leaned down and kissed her head. She looked up at him and they gazed at each other. Rey smiled.

"I'm glad you saved my life. I think you were right about the Force maybe wanting you there to help me... I like how this feels."

"Me too I think. Although I have been thinking about you for a very long time since our duel in the snow. I think I may have done it to myself." he twirled a strand of her hair in his hands.

"What do you mean?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about you. You were strong and I wanted to beat you in a fair fight. I wanted you to come with me. I wanted to be your teacher. I had a lot of desires I refused to admit. And since then... I still think about you often and I still want to teach you. Good things though." Ren tightened his arm around her and kissed her lightly on her lips.

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. Ren shifted to his side, her small frame against his. Her lips found his, and kissed him. Her lips were hungry for his. His heart burned for her, his wounds were nothing compared to the emotions he felt at that moment. Soft and fit into his arms, she belonged there. She ended the kiss, breathless. "We should get some sleep tonight, both of us really haven't had sleep at all the last few days..." He understood what she meant. She started to untangle herself from his arms.

"Will you stay at least?" He tried to make his question sound plead-less, and he wasn't sure how successful he was.

"I am, there is no room for me. Poe and Finn are in Luke's dwelling and they moved my stuff into here." Ren knew some things about Poe from his interrogation and he wanted to laugh. He'll find out later he was sure. "Why are you smiling?" she asked.

Ren coughed into his hand and tried to diffuse his grin "I was just thinking about all of them and Chewie. It must be crowded. Much more spacious here..."

Rey sighed "I'm going to the refresher. And then we will sleep!"

* * *

Rey woke up next to Ren, his arm draped around her stomach, his body curved around her. The ship was dark and empty, only the flickering of lights from the ships systems gave her any notion where things were. Ren still was sleeping, exhaling the deep breaths of sleep. Last night she couldn't sleep initially, being so close to him, but soon the lack of sleep from the last few days caught up and she passed out.

She gazed at him, he looked like a young child, relaxed, mouth slightly open. Rey smiled. She didn't know if he was a light sleeper or not, but it was definitely later than when she normally slept. She carefully tried to pry herself out of his arms and from the blanket but he grabbed her tighter.

A look at his face told her all that she needed to know, his eyes were closed but his mouth was twitching, trying to hold back a smile. "You're unbelievable."

He opened his eyes slowly. "It is unbelievable, getting up right now." She felt him stretch his muscles while holding her captive and kissed her cheek. She felt herself blush and finally got up off the bunk.

"I'm not sure if they're making anything but I think there is food aboard the ship."

"I'd rather eat here for now. I think I remember where the pantry is here unless it was changed." He started to head to the direction of the galley for breakfast and also to give her privacy.

Rey turned on the lights, changed, and also looked through the supplies. There were some extra shirts that belonged to Han... it would be all that Ren could wear, even if he was wider in the shoulder than his father. She picked a black one and brought it back with her to the lounge. Ren was already sitting shirtless and eating some fruit.

"I found this, I know you coming here was unexpected. It may be tight in the shoulders for you..." She trailed off. Ren stared at the shirt then swallowed and looked up at her. She nodded and sat down next to him.

"Thank you." He said quietly. Rey started to pick over the fruit, some were sweeter than others.

"Ren."

"Mmm?" he said while eating.

"I am here for you. I just thought I'd let you know." She said quickly. He stared at her.

"I know that..."he said somewhat annoyed. Then understanding the meaning behind her words, much kinder added "You're definitely helping me."

The door to the hatch opened and Chewbacca appeared a few moments later. Rey kept focused on her food but Ren and Chewie stared at each other. After a few minutes Chewie looked at the disarrayed bunk behind him, and back to Ren, shirtless, and whined. Rey's cheeks felt on fire. Chewie sat on the other side of Ren and started to growl and whine at him.

Ren said nothing while the wookie went on and on. His face was a blank slate.

Finally Rey had enough "Yes Chewie, I slept here. Next to him. And that's it."

Ren kept a straight face and said quietly "No, don't lie. Chewie is right, he suspected you withheld some information from when I saved your life..." Rey didn't think her cheeks could be more red. "Rey forgot the part where I kissed her." Ren pulled her close and the corners of his mouth twitched, and it turned into a smile. Rey was mortified.

Chewie roared then growled more at Ren and punched him in the shoulder kindly. After a few moments, Ren's eyes watered and he looked at the wookie, "Chewie...I'm sorry. I am so sorry..."

Rey excused herself so that they could talk. Ren would have grown up with Chewie. They needed time together. She grabbed her knapsack, supplies, and headed out of the _Falcon_.


	19. Tension

Ren felt emotionally drained after reuniting with Chewie. They talked about the past and growing up, better times. Chewie conversed quite a bit about Rey; Ren felt that since she had no father figure, Chewie was protective of her. Rey may have grown up alone, but she had a family made of friends now, who were supportive of her and loved her.

It was almost midday when they left the _Falcon_ and made their way to Luke's dwelling. The sun was bright, the ocean breeze provided a perfect amount of coolness to balance the sun's heat. Poe and Finn were past the dwelling a ways; it appeared they were both practicing shooting in the small green area. Ren ducked inside the crevice and made his way inside. It was small and cramped, and appeared to have been hallowed out. Ren counted three small rooms with curtains to separate them. He didn't look around for long though, Rey was sitting at the small table carving out what used to be her staff. Two green crystals already cut laid out in front of her. Luke was sitting nearby, going through some extra mechanical supplies she would need. Ren sat next to her and inspected the crystals.

"Hey there..." she said, focused.

"Looks good, the crystals here aren't flawed at all." He inspected their facets.

"Luke helped cut them, we had some sonic tools that were able to do the job. I may be able to put this all together in the next few hours... then we can test it out..."

Ren sat and studied Rey. He was beginning to grasp that this was her talent, flying and machinery. She was so focused, not even him sitting next to her could break her concentration. He caught Luke looking at him a few times, who would just smile to himself and give Rey the parts and pieces she requested. Ren felt somewhat awkward but both of them accepted him being here. Poe and Finn attempted to come back however since the small space was cramped as it was, returned to sit outside.

Finally in the late afternoon, it was finished. Since no one had a midday meal yet Luke and Chewie brought out food to snack on. It was a pleasant day for this. Rey took the newly finished lightsaber outside to the rise and everyone stood back. She activated one side, a deep jade blade appeared. It hummed like every lightsaber did. She activated the other side, and the blade's twin appeared. Rey smiled triumphantly. " Are you ready? "She called to Ren. She took a few steps back. Her posture changed, this was her true weapon.

Ren stood up and walked toward her and activated his red blade. His heart quickened in anticipation. He could feel everyone's eyes studying him. Chewie let out a low encouraging growl, for Rey no less. Luke was observing the both of them, and Ren felt it was probably more than just their sword forms. Poe and Finn were judging his actions, and were probably worried. Ren's arm and chest ached, but it was small compared to the desire to duel her. He felt as though he wanted that blade to be perfect, he helped her get the crystals for it after all.

Ren initiated, the blades crackled and hissed. He used his pain from his chest and his emotional torment to feel the Force. It was the Dark side, that was the only way he knew how to fight now. He had long since abandoned the Light side way of dueling. She would be feeling everything around her, the wind, the sun, the humming blades to augment her skills. They started slowly at first, he didn't want to push her and the new weapon; and he sensed she didn't want to strain him, many of her counters and attacks were towards the right side of his body. But soon, the urge to compete came over both of them. She was very good with lightstaff, much better than the single blade. Ren lost track of time, he was focusing on her movements. They danced and adjusted to each others attacks and counters.

Luke clapped his hands, and everyone else joined, even Poe and Finn. He looked to them, and they had amazement in their eyes. Ren's shirt was soaked through and so was Rey's. He stepped back panting, the sun was almost setting, the heavens dimming into the night sky. Rey look surprised too, but her eyes were excited.

"Incredible." Finn said in awe after their clapping died down. "You learned all of this in the last few weeks Rey?" Rey blushed and turned off her lightsaber staff. Ren followed, and tried to not feel too awkward now that the comfort of the duel was over.

"Lets have a celebratory meal tonight. Poe will be leaving tomorrow to go back to the Resistance. Chewie and I can get the nerf steaks and make skewers with some vegetables we have here, if you guys can make a fire?" Luke asked. The Jedi and the wookie left down the path. Poe and Finn gathered some supplies that were already set aside from earlier to make a fire; it was planned they'd be eating under the stars tonight. It made sense since there were so many people. Ren picked a spot not too close to where the fire would be, where the wind was strong to cool him off from the duel. Rey oversaw them putting the fire together, then came and sat a few feet away from him. He wanted her to sit nearer to him, but she had to be the balance between her other friends and him he realized.

Once the fire was going, Poe and Finn sat on the other side of Rey. Ren couldn't imagine anything that they would talk to him about, so he stared into the flames.

Poe spoke up a few minutes later. Ren was a little taken aback but remembered that Poe had a more social personality "So... Ren, do you fly ships? Rey is pretty good from what I hear but I haven't seen it myself."

Ren cleared his throat "I can but its not something I would say I'm good at or enjoy. It's just a means of travel to me. Rey flew us out from Dantooine in the x-wing after the assassin left."

"Why did they send an assassin after you?" Ren felt that Poe probably wanted to ask more but restrained his question.

"I can't say I know for sure. All she said was that she was going to kill me since she figured out that I wasn't going to be returning to Snoke. I had never seen her before. Rey had the clever idea to fake my death. But it is probably fair to say they are still interested in Rey since they let her go." He hadn't voiced the latter at all to Rey or Luke since his arrival.

There was a tension Ren realized. Probably the desire of all of them to protect Rey, in addition to wondering why he changed sides. Thankfully Chewie and Luke returned with skewers with chunks of vegetables and nerf meat. The marbled nerf meat sizzled and the vegetables cooked and softened over the flames. It was a good rustic meal and filling, better than the canned rations he had to eat the last few days.

After everyone had their fill, Luke said "Ren, do you want to send any message with Poe when he goes back tomorrow? I have an encrypted hologram you can send."

Pain gripped his chest, but he kept his face still. He took a deep breath "Yes, I probably should." Luke told him where he could find it and Ren walked down the path into the dwelling and found the hologram. He ended up starting over a few times... he didn't want to say too much but he definitely wasn't ready to see his mother yet. He didn't want her to come out here to this desolate ocean planet. Ren struggled with the emotions within him and writing the hologram. He felt someone approaching and looked up to see Poe enter the chamber.

"Hi Ren." Poe said, and sat down across from where Ren sat. Ren nodded to Poe's greeting but stopped with his writing. "I can give the General a verbal message if you also prefer..." Ren looked up, and saw that Poe's offer was genuine.

"No... that won't be necessary. I'm just collecting my thoughts..." Ren felt incredibly awkward. Poe shouldn't be like this to him. Poe smiled.

"I'm glad Rey had an impact on you, she seems to have a way with people." Ren immediately picked up on Poe's meaning and clenched his jaw. He was careful not to give any sign about his feelings about Rey. Poe only grinned more "I've been watching you and Rey most of the day, and rightfully so. I am in agreement that you had a change of _heart_ for sure." He emphasized. Poe smiled too much Ren realized to his annoyance.

Ren glared at Poe, keeping his features still and trying to keep his temper in check. "Was there something you wanted to discuss Poe, besides my excursion with Rey? You friendship with Finn seems to be developing well." Ren said coolly. He could play word games when he wanted.

Poe didn't bat an eye but started to laugh. "Relax! Luke and Rey said we should trust you, and after watching you today I am going to. I wanted to come by, and put our pasts behind us. I won't be here for a while so our time to talk is now..." He took a breath. Poe's tone became more serious, his eyes solemn "I also wanted to request that any strategical information you can provide would be helpful for the Resistance." He was a different person.

Ren studied him. Poe was about the same age as Ren, and despite his arrogant and lighthearted demeanor, Poe was truly dedicated to the Resistance. "Very well. I can provide some information, but I had different tasks than the generals. Originally my mission was to find Luke Skywalker, and then Rey. Make sure you tell my mother this information has to be reviewed and used carefully in a way that won't expose the fact that I am still alive. The First Order thinks I am dead. I am hiding my presence from them." Ren started to notate some information in his hologram. Ren continued "Also. I'm sorry for before."

Poe nodded. He went back to his jovial tone "I'm glad you changed Ren. Can I also say I was astonished when you stopped my blaster shot?"

Ren fought the desire to smile "I could tell you were very surprised." He thought back to their first meeting, and how pretentious Poe was despite being a prisoner. Ren finished writing the information down for Poe, and handed it to him. "Make sure this doesn't get into the wrong hands. Destroy it if you must. Protecting the fact that I am here also protects Rey... and Finn." he added.

"I'll protect both of our _friends_ with my life. Let's go and enjoy the rest of our evening with them." Poe stood up, and Ren him followed outside.


	20. Night Air

Rey watched as Ren left alone to go down to the dwelling. The shirt stretched tightly over his broad frame, she found herself enjoying looking at him. No one said anything as he left, and her heart went out to him. It would take time for them she knew. She did however liked their duel today. Her lightsaber staff worked just as she intended, the grip familiar since it was originally from her staff she used on Jakku. She looked down on her lightsaber, pride filling her heart.

Poe got up, whispered something to Luke who nodded and went down the trail towards the dwelling and Ren. Part of her was anxious, Poe and Ren had very different personalities, and this was on top of their troubled past. Finn moved closer to her leaned into her with his shoulder.

"So... tell me how did he end up saving you? It's really bizarre..." Finn inquired. She could tell he was dying to find out.

"We were fighting at first, with our lightsabers. Ren is very good, very practiced. Even more so than the first time fought him in the snow. Our duel earlier, Ren was at maybe seventy, eighty percent of his capacity. He force pushed me off the ledge and I fell in a lake... I woke up later expelling lake water and his red lightsaber the only thing providing light, I was terrified. I haven't inquired why... but he must have had some very conflicting thoughts within him for him to choose to save me. We continued down the tunnels, looking for crystals and apparently there is a worm called a jumara..." Recognition entered Finn's eyes.

"They're very dangerous. We had to study deadly animals in the academy" He said seriously.

"Well I also didn't know about them either. But Ren saw the trail and pulled me away. He also used a force trick which repels non-sentient creatures. After that I slept and he kept watch. Then we found our crystals, killed some kinraths. And then we made it out of the cave and the assassin appeared. I basically whispered for him to trust me, we dueled some more and then I used a force trick to make him appear dead. She left after that and I brought him back to life. And here we are." Rey was getting better at concealing her blushes. She knew the truth would come out sooner or later, but for now her friends needed to accept his presence.

"And you are friends now?"

Rey paused. "Yes, you can say that. When you save someone's life, a bond forms. Ren and I,... we saved each other. Didn't you say that you saved Poe's life?"

Finn was surprised, then nodded and smiled. "You're right, and he saved mine I guess you can say- I'm no longer in the First Order... Poe is an amazing pilot. I would actually be interested to see who is better - you or him. In a way, I am becoming my own person now, not a number..." Finn went into detail about his life. Rey listened, and looked into the dying flames of the fire. Luke, she saw, sat with his eyes closed, most likely meditating.

Oddly enough, both Poe and Ren returned together. Poe patted Ren's back and made his way back to sitting next to Finn. Rey bit her tongue, she could only imagine how Ren must feel with that friendly gesture. He seemed to ignore it and sat next to her. He placed his hand on hers and squeezed lightly.

No one spoke for some time. Poe started to hum and gradually sing a song, the notes soft and low at first. He went on and the song developed higher tones before receding back down to the low melody. Rey was surprised that he had the voice for it. He sung of love, and love lost, and to find love again. The fire was reduced to smoldering embers when he ended. The galaxy arched above them in the sky as a ribbon of stars, the planet's small cresent moon the only source of light.

"That was beautiful Poe " She said, in awe.

"When I come back I'll bring a new song" Poe promised.

She felt Ren lean toward her and he murmured "Lets let them be". She looked around, and while being immersed in Poe's song, Chewie and Luke retired. She didn't know what Ren meant, but got up anyway and picked up her lightsaber.

Ren quietly wished them a good night to Rey's surprise. They walked down the path and she turned her head, their voices barely audible from the distance and lapping waves. "Hmmm?" Ren murmured.

They were getting close to where the Falcon was docked. "Just wondering why we are going... it's nice out."

"It is. I know this island doesn't have much of a shore but we could enjoy the night air for a bit on top of the Falcon." his deep voice replied.

They made their way and stretched out on top of the Falcon, the night sea air brushing upon her skin. Ren laid on his back, looking up at the galaxy.

"You wanted to let them be alone?" Rey inquired. She was lying next to him, also looking up at the sky.

"They're good friends. " Rey felt that there was more, but before she could ask Ren continued. " What did Finn say?"

"I talked to Finn for a little bit. He was surprised and interested to know what came over you to save me. I said we were friends." A nervous laugh escaped.

Ren rolled to his side to look at her "You didn't want to tell him?" he teased.

"I just want them to adjust to you here first. I know that it'll get out sooner or later... And you already shamelessly told Chewbacca this morning." She sighed. Rey didn't want the same thing to happen when she told them that Ren was here.

"Poe already knows. He figured it out." Ren mused.

"What?! How?" Rey was in disbelief and broke her stare with the stars to look at Ren. He was looking at her.

"He's perceptive. I was a little annoyed at first but we talked. We have some similar goals..." Ren threaded his fingers through hers and kissed her hand. He smiled. Rey was starting to realize that he didn't smile often, but saved it for her. He leaned in and kissed her neck and her ears. Rey felt herself shift to be closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her. He was kissing her neck when his words finally hit her and she became still. Ren pulled away slightly to see what was wrong.

"You said that you and Poe have similar goals..."Her head turned to the direction to where the fire was. It was no longer visible, it would have been burned out by now. "That's why you were laughing last night about all of them being in the dwelling together." Ren's cheeks felt like they were on fire. Her heart raced.

Ren smiled broadly and coughed his laughter into his hand. "Don't worry about them. If anything he is probably still pursuing Finn. I was wondering how long it'd take you to realize..."

"When did you know?" She asked, face still feeling hot.

Ren's expression turned serious "It was when I interrogated him. It was useless information, I was trying to find out where the BB unit went to."

"I see. I'm sorry for bringing that up." Rey felt regret for asking, she just made it awkward.

Ren said nothing, and closed his eyes. "You know when I went to interrogate you was when I started to become impressed and aware of you. You actually scared me. No one had ever read my mind except Snoke, and he wasn't a kind master. You found my fear." His eyes opened and stared intently into hers.

"I remember. Somehow I was able to read your mind. I didn't know what was happening. Do you realize, you were basically my first teacher?" Rey asked.

"I didn't realize that now that you mention it." Ren said pensively.

"And now you _are_ my teacher... and more." She said warmly. She reached up and touched his face, just like the first time they kissed. He remembered, his arm wrapped around her in response.

"Rey. You mean so much to me." He held her close. She enjoyed feeling this closeness with someone. She had always been alone...

* * *

Inspiration of Poe singing came from Oscar Isaac singing a Star Wars song for GQ. Its on youtube!


	21. Lessons

Rey got up early the following morning. The weather was perfect the previous evening, but it started to feel too cool for either of them. Ren awoke when she did and remained on the bunk. He was thinking she could tell, and let him be while she went to the refresher and prepared for the day.

After she got done, she entered the lounge and saw him changing into a grey shirt, his back to her. She admired his frame for a moment before speaking. "Ren, did you want to eat and see Poe off?"

He turned and looked at Rey. "Of course. What are we going to do today?"

"Well, usually Luke and I train dueling in the morning hours, and in the afternoon we do more mental activities. With you here, I'm sure that we can practice with you too." Rey actually looked forward to practicing with Ren, and felt Luke probably did as well. Almost as if he had two students now.

They exited after eating some fruit and saw Poe leave. Before he boarded Ren walked up to him and they talked together quietly. Poe nodded, smiled and embraced Ren in a hug. Ren stood motionless and waited patiently for Poe to release him. Finn looked surprised and shared a grin with Rey. Ren, now freed, walked quickly back to where the rest of them stood. Poe waved, checked on BB8 and the x-wing was gone. He would be back in a week or two after his missions with the Resistance.

Chewie went to check and do maintenance on Luke's x-wing, and Luke turned to Rey, Ren and Finn. "Shall we?"

It was going to be another warm day, the sky was nearly cloudless. Rey started dueling with Ren. She enjoyed sparring with him, it was feeling intimate with Ren on a whole other level. She suspected he felt the same way, his eyes seemed more lively. Initially Luke and Finn both watched, but after some time they vanished from her vision. It became close to mid day when Ren and her decided to take a break. No one was nearby, at the end of their duel he embraced her in a hug.

"I'm starting to want a lightsaber staff now" he smiled. "I wonder where Luke and Finn went off to..."

Rey felt with the Force, they were nearby, and if she had to guess it was at the topmost courtyard with the abandoned ruins. Ren hadn't had a real tour of the island so she led the way up the gravelly path. Sure enough, Luke and Finn were both there... and both were practicing with lightsabers. Luke was using his green one, and Finn was using the blue one, Darth Vader's original lightsaber. Ren tensed for a moment before moving forward, they found a good spot to observe without being in the way. Ren said nothing initially but after some time had passed he murmured "Finn isn't bad with weapons, or the lightsaber honestly. If he was Force sensitive he would have that edge of course but despite that he's very good. His training in the First Order demonstrates his abilities, and I know from before they were looking at making him an officer." Rey smiled and squeezed Ren's hand, she was glad that he was overcoming his past self. He needed support and encouragement.

"What did you talk to Poe about this morning?" She asked, still watching Luke and Finn.

"I told him to tell my mother that I miss her and not to worry- when I'm ready I'll let her know and we can meet. I also promised to take care of you and Finn for him." He said in a near whisper.

She wanted to tell Ren that she could take care of herself, but stopped. It was most likely something that both Ren and Poe felt, being quite a bit older than her and Finn - it was their duty as being more experienced to watch out for them. It was truly Ren's effort to form relationships with her friends. Her heart felt warm. "I saw he liked what you said. I'm sure your mom will be happy to hear from you as well."

The sun was high over head when Luke and Finn stopped. Finn leaned over to catch his breath and wipe his brow. Luke walked over to them and looked down "Finn was interested in practicing, and I figured why not. He's not bad, his prior training definitely assists his skill."

Ren spoke up "He is good for not being able to use the Force... and Rey said that normally you do mental Force exercises in the afternoon. Since the weather is so warm, do you mind if we teach her how to swim?" He looked up at Luke, squinting in the bright sun.

Luke didn't mind, and after their lunch the three went down to the pebbly shore.

The water was cool, but compared to the hot sun it felt nice on Rey's skin. She had her breeches and her shirt on, she left her boots and vest at the shore. Both Finn and Poe stripped down to their breeches. Rey was aware of the scars on Ren's body, she had spent time with him, but was surprised when she saw Finn's back. It was healed but it looked terrible, the pink scar contrasting with his warm brown skin. While Ren was wading in the water Finn walked up to her on the shore "I'm all better. They re-inforced my spine and ribs with a metal alloy. It looks worse than it is." Rey could only nod.

They waded out, and her heart started to race when the water came up to her shoulders. Ren swam closer to them, he already dived under and his hair was slicked back. "There are some stronger currents out there but we won't be going too far." Between Ren and Finn the whole afternoon, she was able to swim between them, with Finn staying closer to shore and with Ren further in the deeper waters. Ren treaded the water easily and never grew tired. She started to like the buoyancy of the water, but not being able to see too far below fueled a small fear within her. Her memories of drowning in the cave were not easily forgotten. The sun was hanging low in the sky when they returned to shore, all of them working up an appetite.

That evening, they ate leftover nerf and vegetable skewers from the night before. As they were finishing Luke asked "I'd like to see both of those holocrons if you don't mind Rey, Ren." Ren fetched them from the _Falcon_ and played the Sith pyramid for everyone. Darth Bane was definitely angry regarding the fall of the Sith during his time. "This must be well before Palpatine's time." Luke stated. Chewie yelped in agreement, the wookie was almost 300 years old and this was before his time as well. "So _well_ before then even." Luke added.

Ren responded "Snoke said that Palpatine destroyed many holocrons that were located in Coruscant in the Jedi Library. They had light and dark side ones. The blue one we looked at years ago Luke was a cube with light based sword forms, and I'm thinking that the pyramid ones have dark side teachings." Ren paused. "I'm not able to activate the light side ones." He avoided everyone's eyes. Rey already knew but said nothing. Finn grasping what Ren meant looked worried.

"I found a pyramid shaped one at Yavin 4. I realized at that time it must have been dark side based since it didn't activate like the cube did." Luke said quietly. Ren looked up, he was interested and also concerned. "I didn't share it with you at that time as I wanted to focus on other teachings with you. Just as you cannot activate the light holocrons, I cannot activate the dark side ones. I left it behind at the temple back then. " Rey remembered the memory of her and Luke escaping, clinging on to him and crying while Ren hunted for them. Ren looked conflicted and Luke was aware of this. "Ren, I'm not opposed to you going to Yavin 4 to see if the holocron is still intact however you must be wary with what it could teach. It could be something you can use, or it could be something very dangerous." She couldn't believe what Luke was saying. Rey knew she was thinking the worst possible scenario, she pictured Ren losing the balance within him, and killing everyone, killing her. Ren had a thirst for knowledge, she loved how smart he was. He wouldn't be deterred from going to find this holocron. Fear creeped into her heart.

Ren sensed her anxiety and looked at her, and to her amazement grasped her hand. "I want to go back to the temple. I would like it if you came with me. It can be something that helps us. That assassin and Snoke hasn't given up looking for you, and... I will stop them." Rey knew he wanted to say something else at the end, she could tell in his eyes. She knew he meant well but the fear still remained. He squeezed her hand.

Luke picked up the green cubed holocron and played it after figuring out the combination in a matter of seconds. "It's almost identical to the blue one... Yoda?" He bent over the table, examining at the short Jedi. "No... its a female..." He allowed the holocron to play and at the end explained himself. "That is a useful skill, and also a somewhat challenging one Rey. I'm impressed you were able to perform it well, especially under duress of fighting Ren and having an assassin nearby..." Rey nodded. Her mind still was focused on the sith holocron located on Yavin 4. Luke looked back down to the green cube. "When Poe returns, I think it will be enough time for you to heal fully and rest before traveling to Yavin 4. The planet is mostly jungle with dangerous animals, and I'm not sure what kind of condition the temple will be in after its abandonment." Chewie yelped and Luke nodded his assent for him to go.

"Luke, will you go?" Ren asked.

Luke looked pained, then solemn. "I'll have to reflect on it."


	22. Fears

Ren followed Rey as they went to the _Falcon_ to retire that evening. Another holocron, something that can help him protect Rey and everyone. He hoped it wasn't another decree but something useful for them. Rey let him use the refresher first, and his thoughts circled around the holocron that Luke found. When he was finished he laid on the bunk and waited for her. She came out and instead of snuggling up to him as she had before, she laid on the edge, turned away from him.

"Rey..." He moved closer to her and laid a hand on her arm. " What's the matter?"

She sighed. "Ren, I'm really mad that Luke even mentioned that holocron."

"What?!"

Rey turned to him, her eyes were full of fear and anger. "We have no idea what is in it. And it could be really bad. What if using it once will lead to your true fall? You were torn before, I know. Something came over you to save my life and here we are. I love how smart you are Ren but your thirst for knowledge makes you oblivious to the dangers."

Ren felt irritated with her words and couldn't keep the heat out of his reply. "I want to protect you! I don't know enough right now to do that. You'll surpass me soon and I won't be able to do anything about it." The words hurt him, they were the truth.

"Ren you are stronger mentally than what I could ever be! Your concentration, your dexterity with Force Pushes and Pulls, even repel effects will be stronger than what I can ever achieve. I may be able to Push and Pull further but you can affect multiples and not break a sweat. It's not a contest! I don't try to compare myself with you, I just try to do my best. It was a challenge for me to get the two kinraths to be repelled and you say you can do four or five no problem! Not to mention you've had years of study and know more about the galaxy than I will any time soon!" Rey's eyes were blazing.

Ren narrowed his eyes on her. "Then why can't you trust me to use the dark and light sides judiciously?" Ren said coldly.

Rey only stared at him and after a few moments closed her eyes. Ren felt his fury rise within himself, she didn't trust him! After everything he has done. Before he could think much more she spoke calmly. "Ren. Please. I do trust you. You saved me, twice. Something within you made you save me. You still had that compassion in your heart..." She opened her eyes and looked into his. "I don't want your desires to overcome your heart, your soul."

Ren crawled over her and put a shirt on. He needed to escape from Rey and collect his thoughts. He wanted to lash out, and the other part of him wanted to hold her close. He wanted to say what he really felt to her, but he wasn't ready yet. She was sitting on their bunk, wrapped in the blanket, her eyes wide with hurt "I'm going out." He said. It sounded cold but he was irritated. He added after a moment "I'll be back." Ren grabbed his lightsaber and head up the path to the ruins.

It may have been almost an hour until Ren calmed down. The chips of stone were scattered around ruin from his rage. He powered off his lightsaber, and the night breeze chilled the sweat on his body. He was breathing heavily from the exertion of his swings. Ren still felt irritated with Rey but realized she was scared. She didn't want him to fall, to be lost to her forever. Ren didn't want that either, that was the last thing he wanted. He remembered the memory of when she brought him back after the assassin had left, and how upset she had been. Ren took a deep breath and sighed. He needed to calm her down and re-assure her. He was nervous too, but was determined to do what was right. He paced for a time thinking on what he was going to say to her, and finally made his way back to the _Falcon_.

The overhead lights were off, only the blinking status lights remained to provide any illumination to the interior. He saw her body where he normally slept, facing the inside wall of the bunk. He removed his shirt and peered over, in the dim status lights he could see her face was flushed, and her eyes were open.

"Rey. I needed some time to think about what you said..." He reclined on the bunk next to her, not touching. "And I know you are scared about me falling, I am too. Luke, I assume, told you I had to balance the light and dark within me. I'll never be truly on the light side. He doesn't think I will be able to, for my whole life..." He took a breath. "I need you to trust me; I promise I'll be careful." Ren felt vulnerable telling her these things, but she was really all he had. "You're all I have Rey. I'm not going to go to the dark side to risk losing you." It came out in a whisper.

Ren turned his head, and studied her small frame. She took a deep breath and turned to him. Her face was damp, from tears he realized. "I don't want to lose you either. The dark side terrifies me. I don't want you to change and become evil." She sniffed and wiped her eye, but another tear was already starting to form. Ren slipped his arm under her and pulled her close. Her head rested on his chest. She breathed raggedly, she was trying to not cry.

"Rey, I am here today because of you. I won't forget that, not ever. I'm not going to jeopardize us for a Force trick." he murmured. Rey's breathing became more regular and he started to stroke her hair.

She fell asleep roughly half and hour later and he held her. He was awake though, thinking furiously to do the right thing, for him and her. He had to be stronger than his dark side leanings, to keep it in check. It was much later when he succumbed to his dreams.

* * *

Rey woke up the next morning, she knew it was later than normal but neither had gone to sleep at a good time. Ren was still sleeping. Luckily this time she was able to pry herself from him and prepare for the day. After she was done with the refresher and clothing herself, she checked on Ren... he was still sleeping. She thought about waking him and figured to let him sleep. She knew he took his temper out on something outside, she'd probably find out later. Rey exited the Falcon and made her way to Luke's dwelling. She was still upset over the holocron. She entered the dwelling and sat down with everyone, they were about to finish their breakfast.

Finn wiped his mouth, swallowed and said "Joining us today?"

Chewie whined and brought her a serving of fruit and a nutribar.

Rey, opened the bar and started to eat. "Luke. I am anxious about the dark side holocron on Yavin 4. What if it corrupts him?" she said between mouthfuls. Her frustration wasn't conveyed well with her chewing.

Luke gazed at her " I am aware, I knew immediately last night you had fear about this. We both have to trust Ren to do the right thing. It is information that could be helpful for him, and like he said prohibit Snoke and Sicarii from getting to you." Rey said nothing but looked down to her fruit. Luke continued "You cannot let your fears get the better of you Rey. Don't let your fear control you, or you will feel conflicted. The most any of us can do is be supportive of Ren and, be the positive influence for him. And don't underestimate yourself Rey, your strength and conviction changed his perspective." Rey finished her fruit quickly.

Luke stood up. "Both of you will train this morning."

Finn and Rey both dueled with lightsabers, her not using the full range of her staff since he was a novice. At first she was tense, her fear still on her heart. But after a while she started to enjoy the duel, the fear ebbing away with time. Finn was better than she anticipated, even with her observing him yesterday. He had a different style, he was more calculating in his attacks... most likely since he was not sensitive to the Force. Ren was more reckless with his blade forms which was probably why he was a dangerous adversary. It was late morning when they stopped, Finn leaning over, catching his breath. Rey didn't feel as winded as he did as she had more practice. She turned and saw Ren conversing with Luke. Ren looked serious as usual and Luke did too, but Luke smiled and nodded at the end.

Luke requested that they go freshen up and have their midday meal, and after they could do their normal mental training.

Ren said nothing to Rey but followed her to the _Falcon_ , and sat in the lounge waiting for her.

After she finished with the refresher, she walked up to Ren and held his hands. He looked up at her.

Rey looked into his eyes and took a breath. "I'm adjusting to you getting this holocron. I talked to Luke earlier and... I can't let my fear control me. You... just mean a lot to me Ren." She freed a hand and ran her fingers through his black hair.

"I know. I know... I feel the same way about you. You'll be coming with me. We'll find it together. " He smiled and stood up.

She rested her head on his chest. He embraced her and kissed her head. Rey's heart felt better being close to him, held by him... and tried to ignore the fearful feelings she had with the holocron.


	23. Insight

It was almost two weeks before Poe returned from the Resistance. Everyone had greeted him with warm hugs and Ren gave the pilot a warm nod. Poe of course didn't accept that and embraced him anyway. They had a small dinner and told Poe of their plan traveling to Yavin 4 and searching for the holocron. Poe looked thoughtful, and agreed to come with them when they departed in the next few days.

Everyone was retiring when Poe pulled Ren aside. "Lets take a walk shall we?" Ren nodded. Rey overheard as they were exiting and departed for the _Falcon_ alone. Ren and Poe went up towards the green. The night air was brisk. Few clouds remained in the night sky.

"How did everything go?" Ren asked solemnly.

"Good actually. They're preparing an offensive to some of the First Order controlled systems closer to the galaxy core, so it could just be word of mouth that we were able to find them. From there we can start branching out attacks and the First Order can assume that we obtained the information from prisoners...Other than that, your mother understands your hesitation on seeing her, although wishes you'll come as soon as you can. She started to ask questions about Rey but knowing you I decided to play dumb on the matter." Poe looked into Ren's eyes. "You should come clean with her when you can. I think she realized I was putting her off. I don't like lying or omitting information from her, she is my General..." Poe took a breath " How did everything go here?"

"It is well. Finn has taken to practicing with the lightsaber and he's decent for not being Force sensitive. Both of us taught Rey how to swim." Ren was pleased and also anxious hearing about his mother. She was insightful, and most likely aware that Rey may have influenced his departure from the First Order. He didn't know how to approach is mother about the matter.

"And how are you and Rey?" Poe prodded.

Ren knew that Poe meant no harm but he still felt uncomfortable sharing information about himself. Ren decided to trust Poe, he had even evaded Ren's mother for him. He took a breath and looked to the night horizon "We're fine. She's apprehensive about going to get this holocron. It is a dark side based one. It was omitted earlier but I still use the Dark Side. I have to balance the dark and light within myself..."

"You'll be fine Ren, I know it. You have all of us friends now, supporting you." Poe said. Ren turned and studied his face. He was being serious!

"Thank you..." Ren said slowly.

Poe grinned. "This will be a good excursion, looking for this holocron. You and Rey..., Finn and I, nice warm weather..."

Ren's lips twitched in amusement at Poe's comment. "We'll see, the pyramid is probably overgrown. It may just be a humid chore... and we may not be able to find it. Let's head in, we have to prepare tomorrow."

The next morning after everyone finished eating, Poe begged for Ren to teach or show Rey how he was able to stop the blaster shot in mid air, and Ren agreed. Rey watched with fascination and walked to the stationary beam's side. It hovered, silently. He walked up to her and murmured "You can do this too, just need to focus. It takes alot of practice to hold it still."

Luke arrived and watched as Rey tried to stop the blaster shot in mid air, the most she was able to to though was to slow their speed a small amount. Luke inspected the immobile beam, still held by Ren's mental capabilities. Luke said nothing, but looked impressed. Ren, Rey and Luke split from the rest and headed to the ruins at the top most part of the island. Once there, Rey continued practicing with her mental exercises. Ren rested against the remains of a stone building and circled three rocks in the air near him, rotating with and around each other. Luke came and sat down next to Ren.

"I won't be going with you to Yavin 4." Luke said.

"I realized that would happen." Ren said. He had a feeling for several days now. Most likely because this is where Luke's dream of restarting the Jedi Academy crumbled. Ren felt upset about his actions in his youth, but there was nothing he could do. Sometimes he daydreamed about if he never left, he could have known Rey longer, been her teacher... His father would still be alive. Ren closed his eyes.

"It may not be the reason you think. I feel that something bad may happen. I've meditated it through the Force." Luke replied gravely. He continued "Do you meditate at all through the Force Ren?"

"I do occasionally, sometimes at night before I sleep. However I haven't been able to feel anything for almost two months now." Ren replied. He let the rocks fall to the ground.

"Have you felt things before?"

"I was aware when Rey awakened. I initially thought maybe it was Finn since he defected, but it was actually her." Ren answered. He wasn't sure where his uncle was going with this.

"Ren, when did Snoke teach you how to hide your presence?" Luke was studying Ren.

"Almost two months..." Ren's throat felt dry.

"Rey!" Luke called out. She stopped balancing on her hands and the rocks she had levitated all fell with various thumps on the grass. She came over, sweat beading her brow. "Rey, have you felt anything with the Force, or even before, any negative feelings before things happened?"

Rey sat down "I felt really anxious going into the cave, and also when I didn't want Ren to go back to Snoke..." her cheeks turned pink. "I also do not feel very good about going to Yavin 4 but I'm trying to ignore it..." she trailed off.

Luke looked thoughtful. "Before you entered the cave, then you had your duel with Ren. You didn't want Ren to go back to Snoke, and then an assassin appeared. It could be linked, or it could very well not be. " Luke looked to Ren "I am thinking by hiding your presence, you also blind yourself from sensing the future with the Force." Luke proceeded to tell Rey he wasn't going to Yavin 4.

"Why won't you come with us?" Rey asked. Her eyes were serious about having an explanation.

"I've felt the danger of going to Yavin 4. If something were to happen, then it would leave just the two of you as the sole light side Force users in the galaxy, or perhaps none." Rey looked down, Ren felt her anxiety grow.

"It will be dangerous, but all four of you, and Chewie will be going. You and Ren are both skilled now to handle yourselves and others. Not to mention Poe and Finn are also both trained."

Ren didn't agree with Luke but also understood, it may be Luke that has to take on Snoke. Rey was strong but still a novice. Ren wasn't as strong as Rey was but had other skills he exceeded in. The Resistance needed to unite the galaxy to over take the First Order. Then it will be down to just them to defeat Snoke.

"Where exactly did you have the cube Uncle?"

"It was on the fourth floor, in my office."Luke replied. Ren nodded. He remembered.

Ren stood up. "Lets prepare the Falcon for departure tomorrow." The three of them arose and left the ruins.


	24. Yavin 4

Rey and Chewie carefully landed the Falcon in the temple courtyard located on Yavin 4. The ancient ziggurat was overgrown with green snaking tendrils of vines and jungle plants. The red planet Yavin dominated the sky. Yavin was a giant gas planet, located close to its parent star. Yavin 4, was the fouth moon. Conditions between the star and the planet created habitable conditions, albeit hot and humid ones.

"Chewie, you'll stay with the Falcon in case we need to get away quickly right?" Ren asked Chewie as he got up. He yelped an affirmative.

Rey was finishing the landing procedures when Ren left the cockpit. He went past the lounge, Poe and Finn were reviewing their packs to make sure they had gear and supplies. BB8 circled around Poe's legs, beeping. Ren spoke "It's very overgrown with vines and plants. I'm not sure how well BB8 will be able to maneuver through it."

Poe nodded and looked down at his droid companion "BB8 you're going to have to stay here buddy. We'll be back though. Chewie will be here I assume?"

Ren nodded and went to his personal compartments in the storage bay. The lights were dim here, and he didn't bother to turn them on all the way. He opened the drawer and looked down. Ren had thought during the trip here if he would take either of these items. His helmet and the silvery lightsaber he built just a week before. He took his helmet, it symbolized a darker time for him but also had sensors that could provide useful in the temple. He studied the lightsaber. He felt drawn to it, but conflicted. He practiced sparring a bit with Rey, he felt stronger with the silver blade... yet he had used the cracked kyber blade for so long, he was familiar with the red one. He heard Rey call his name... they were getting ready to exit the Falcon. He grabbed the lightsaber and stuffed it with his helmet in his pack.

As soon as the hydraulic doors opened, the humidity and heat hit their faces. He really hated the humidity. Ren stepped out and looked around. Trying to see if anything was nearby was almost pointless with the amount of vegetation. The stones beneath them were cracked and eroding, losing their battle to the jungle and time. Sweat started to bead on his brow. "Lets get going, and keep an eye open." Ren kept his kyber lightsaber holstered and ready in case he needed it, and noticed Rey do the same. Poe and Finn had their blasters ready, and looked around, searching for any threats. Finn also had Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber holstered. It no longer bothered Ren that he had it. They were on the same team now.

They walked around the courtyard until they found the entrance, and entered the temple hangar. The lack of sunlight was only a small relief to the heat. The jungle had made its home here since the evacuation. No working ships remained in the hanger, many were burned husks or had shade loving vines growing over them. Up ahead were the entrance doors to the interior of the temple, they were open.

"Be careful, any jungle creature could be in here..." Ren murmured. A list of jungle fauna started to circulate his mind. They passed the entrance doors, the hallway split into three. Poe and Finn took out their lanterns, the hallways were no better than caverns. Ren took them straight, it lead into a small amphitheater. There was a small skylight that slivers of light made through, the tendrils of plants also grew over it. Ren looked around. Small motes of dust floated down from the skylight. There used to be stairs on each side of the amphitheater leading up, however the right side was in complete ruins. The left side only went up to the second level. Not a sound was made except for their own footsteps. Poe and Finn were looking in different directions and Ren's eyes rested on Rey in the dim light. She was scouting too, a worry appearing on her face. He grasped her hand, and they both squeezed. She looked into his eyes and said nothing, she wanted this over as soon as possible. "Lets continue, this only goes up to the second level.." Even though Ren was speaking in a near whisper, the chamber echoed his words.

They proceeded to the second level, the hallways were dark. They opened a few doors to rooms, and some had dated furniture in ruins, left behind. The Knights of Ren searched every room when they were here all those years ago; Ren's main goal to find Luke Skywalker. Memories from his past sins rolled in his mind.

"Ren." Poe's voice was low and calculating. "I think something or someone has been here recently." Everyone stopped. Poe was examining a room, inhaled, then examined a hallway. "The air in the rooms are very stagnant, they haven't been opened in years. The air out here, should be just as musty but it isn't..." Poe moved past Ren and knelt down with his lantern to examine the stone floor. "It's hard to tell with it being stone and not tile where the dust lay..." He stood up and looked at Ren. "We should have also probably ran into wildlife by now, and we haven't." Ren nodded and Poe moved back past Rey. Ren attempted to feel out with the Force again for lifeforms, but just as he had when he first landed, the whole planet had too much fauna for him to distinguish if anything was near. Ren went into his pack and brought out his silver blade and activated it. It hummed and its silvery light lit the hallway. Ren continued, up ahead was another stairwell to the third level. They were almost there... he would find the holocron hopefully and they could all leave safely.

On the third level, there was a large foyer where two hallways convened. Poe took his lantern to look down the right hallway, and Rey looked over his shoulder, gazing into the darkness. Finn creeping toward the left side, looking down the left hallway, blaster at the ready. Ren turned his back from Poe and Rey to see if he could sense anything further than what Finn could. He heard something... but not in front of him in the hallway, behind him. A tapping, bouncing, noise on the stone floor. Ren zeroed in on the sound, it was a mobile detonator. The red light flashing on it was set to go off, he looked up and met Poe's eyes. The explosion came only seconds later, knocking him back into the hallway.

* * *

The explosion pushed Rey into Poe, he hit the wall behind him and it cushioned her. The both of them, shocked, scrambled up as soon as they could. "Ren! Finn!" she heard her voice call out, panicked. The foyer area had been destroyed, the floor obliterated almost where Finn and Ren were standing. The hallway where Poe and her were standing had some chipped stone and was barely connected to the stairwell. The dust started to settle, and she heard movement... from well below, from whoever threw the detonator up here. She looked at Poe, but he was staring across the newly form chasm between the halls. Finn and Ren were getting up, both had small cuts on their faces from the explosion shrapnel. Ren's eyes looked panicked until he saw Rey, and he stepped forward, to the edge.

Poe grabbed her and pulled her back "Ren. Let's keep our promises. We'll meet up again outside." Rey stared at Ren, her heart felt like it was breaking.

Ren clinched his jaw and nodded "As soon as you can, get out and get to Chewie." Ren took a final look at Rey, grabbed Finn and quickly walked down the hall way.

The footsteps from below were catching up, there was more than just one attacker. Rey's eyes were locked on to where Ren and Finn started to vanish in the depths of the far hallway. Poe turned her face towards his and murmured to her "Rey we have to go and be ready to fight. They may split off to go after Ren and Finn but it'll be easier for them to go after us since the pathway is more secure on our side. We'll get back to them, I promise. " Poe's eyes were serious, his face was scratched from the abrasive stone he fell into during the explosion. Poe dug into his pocket and clicked on the comlink distress signal to the _Millennium Falcon_.

Rey nodded and they turned to the hallway behind them. Poe's lantern had shattered with the impact of the explosion, so Rey turned on her green blade. The hallway looked ghastly, the rubble and debris from years ago casting shadows as they quickly walked past. There was an option to take a hallway on the right. "Straight." Rey guessed and they continued. The footsteps behind them started to get louder "Rey, I can shoot but you need to block for me" Poe said to her, and then she saw it. They were on the right side of the temple, where the cave-in was in the amphitheater. The way in front of them was blocked off with crumbling stone debris.

Rey turned and steadied her breathing, feeling out with the Force. She had to prepare herself. She felt everything around her, the ancient stones, the stale air, her lightsaber, and Poe, behind her and ready to fire. They didn't have to wait long. She saw the glinting of their masks from her blade first, then the rest of them materialized. "Ren isn't here, he must have went the other way. Spare the girl" the center assailant said, his voice cold and metallic. The figure on the left shot at Poe but she deflected it back at him with her lightsaber. After her parry they all attacked. She had to protect Poe, he could fire on the enemies if she bought him enough time. The Force was strong in her, she felt everything. The hallway was compact however, she couldn't use her full staff here effectively. With her and Poe outnumbered, all she could do would be to block the blaster shots so he could attempt to take one down. Finally, one of Poe's shots took out an assailant, she could deal with the other two now. One pulled out a long blade and she heard a hum, but saw no light. Did he have a lightsaber? She went to parry his attack, and the lightsaber didn't go through the blade. She couldn't hide her shock for long, he attempted to strike again. She felt the vibration of it against her lightsaber, it felt unfinished, jagged in its humming. He attacked again, and she blocked, and countered, keeping her footing steady. He was all in black, his mask insect-like with silver trim. It looked almost like Ren's mask... the thought floated above her concentration in her duel. It came to her. He was a Knight of Ren. The realization stunned her, she almost didn't parry his strike. Both of her arms, taut, holding his blade at bay... He was going to cut her if she didn't do something. She Pushed him, and both of them went flying back into the wall. Poe, now having a clean shot, shot them both. The blade user collapsed as he was in mid-attempt to get back up. The assailant behind him tossed two silver spheres just as Poe's blaster shot found the assailant's chest. She cut them, but realized she made a mistake, there were three spheres. The third rolled on the ground from the dying foe. She stepped back from the oncoming sphere and it exploded. Rey couldn't see. She couldn't hear. Panic filled her heart.


	25. Knights of Ren

Poe covered his eyes into his arm, yet the brightness of the stun grenade still left a red after image dancing in his eyes. He blinked a few times, and thankfully he could still see. His hearing was at a loss, there was no way for him to prepare all of his senses when he saw the silver spheres. Stun grenades were temporary sensory inhibitors, and he would get his hearing back shortly. He looked to Rey, her lightsaber was flickering nearby. She was panicking, on her knees. Reaching for anything. She hadn't blocked the grenade he realized, she had lost her senses. He reached her and faced her toward him. Rey grabbed on to him, as if she was drowning and he was all she had to hold on to. She hurriedly touched his face, his hair... trying to recognize him through touch where her eyes failed. Her eyes were wild, unfocused, tears streaming down her cheeks. He couldn't hear her at all, but put his finger up to her mouth. She made the effort to slow her breathing and tears.

He placed her hands on his ears and shook his head, and then placed them on his eyes and nodded. She realized what he conveyed to her and held onto his coat with a death grip. He kept the lightsaber in his left hand to provide light, and grabbed his blaster from where he dropped it. Leading her, he walked over to the the assailants bodies and checked them. The last one wasn't a perfect shot, he was still breathing, albeit raggedly. Poe finished the job with his blaster and left the bodies behind. He had to get Rey to a safe place and lock themselves in until she could hear and see again. The lightsaber lit the hallway, humming. It felt foreign in his hands, but they needed the light. Behind him, Rey was stumbling, her equilibrium was off. He would have to inspect her when they found a room. They made it back to the fork in the hallway and he turned. A room on the right appeared but the door was jammed. He attempted to kick it to no avail, whatever mechanics held the door in place were broken. He kept going, Rey clinging onto his hand. He found another room, thankfully the door wasn't obstructed. Dust layered the room, furniture broken and scattered. He made Rey sit in the far corner and he started to push heavier pieces of furniture and blocked the door. He sat next to her and keeping an eye on the door, he took out his medpack. It would be up to him to protect her until she regained her sight and hearing.

The jade blade lit the room weakly. He took out a towel, wet it, and examined Rey's face and ears and wiped them clean. Sweat, dirt and blood stained the towel. She let him work on her, her chin trembling. The left ear looked fine... then he found what he was looking for. The right eardrum had ruptured, the bleeding had stopped but it was the reason why her equilibrium was off. He wiped the excess blood and gave her tablets with a canteen of water for pain relief. Her equilibrium would mostly come back when her sight did, but she would need medical attention to fix her ear. He took out a new towel and wiped his face and hands. He put his arm around her she she sobbed silently into his jacket. Rey was brave, he knew she wasn't crying about their confrontation, but her fear of losing her senses. There was no way for him to tell her that it would come back. They would have to wait. He hoped that Ren and Finn were in better shape then they were. Poe's thoughts lingered on the stormtrooper that saved him so long ago.

* * *

Ren ground his teeth, his agitation feeding the Dark Side. Rey wasn't with him. Ren told himself repeatedly that Poe would look out for her, as if the repetition of the thoughts would make it come true. His pace quickened, he needed to get the Holocron and leave. There were multiple people after them, he heard them behind him and Finn. There was a stairwell ahead if it wasn't blocked off Ren recalled. He sensed Finn's anxiety behind him. The attackers were catching up, whomever they were.

"Ren. We need to fight them." Finn whispered. Finn was right. Ren turned off his blade and put it in his bag, and removed his kyber lightsaber and his helmet. Whoever attacked them was going to pay.

"Get behind me, I'm not going to turn on my lightsaber until they're close to strike." Ren's voice sounded cold, he didn't mean it unkindly to Finn but the Dark Side was strong with him at that moment. Ren put on his helmet, it activated after not being used for weeks. The sensors turned on and they waited.

A robed and masked figure approached, and his comrade behind. The mask was outlined in a silvery metal, the trim making it look like a skull. He knew them. The Knights of Ren. Why were they here? Snoke disbanded their group and started Ren's studies with the Dark Side years ago.

"Kylo Ren. You're back, surprisingly." The metallic voice said from further in the hall. Ren said nothing. The voice responded musingly to Ren's silence. "Some things change and some never do."

"You can walk away Gaius. Just leave." Ren gripped his lightsaber, he was ready.

Gaius responded "We have orders, first to stay here and see if Luke Skywalker appears and kill if possible. Now our order is to bring the girl to the Supreme Leader. Is she behind you?" The robed man peered around Ren, his helmet also would provide data. Gaius nodded to the side and his companion Orez started to retreat to find Poe and Rey. Ren Force Bound him in place.

Ren ignited his red blade, it hummed savagely, mirroring the anger within Ren. "You're staying here."

Gaius responded "Very well." Gaius shedded his robe, and activated his vibro staff. The vibro weapons were from an earlier time, but no less dangerous than lightsabers. They were made as a way to counter lightsabers. Not many were produced in the current times as the Jedi were all but extinct. He felt Finn shift behind him and he signaled for him to stay back. This was between him and Gaius. Gaius used to be Ren's second in command so long ago.

Ren attacked and it began. Ren's anger rushed through him, strengthening him and his attacks with the Force. Gaius was his second for a reason, he was fast. Ren anticipated his attacks with the Force, the vibrostaff meeting Ren's ragged blade hit after hit. Red sparks and crackling were emitted from the kyber lightsaber. Ren tried to get an attack in and was deflected time after time, spurning his frustration. Ren was almost at his full capabilities with the Force, between focusing on his duel and not letting Orez out from his Force Bind. The thought of someone hurting Rey enraged him. Ren attempted to attack and hit one of Gaius's arms or hands to disable him. Unfortunately Gaius' countered and the vibrostaff hit his right shoulder, jolting his nerves and burning him. Ren stepped back, gripping his arm, the nerves twinged in pain. Gaius didn't pause and shifted his attack to stab Ren. He deflected the blow and focused on his burn, empowering him. Ren attacked in a succession of strikes, and finally Ren's blade traveled down the staff, mauling Gaius' hand.

Gaius still held the staff weakly,... and after a moment let it drop to the ground. Gaius said nothing, he knew he was defeated. Ren walked up to him and swung his lightsaber into him. The body fell to the ground. Ren stepped over the body to where Orez stood. He removed Orez's helmet, and saw the reflection of the his red lightsaber in his eyes. Orez stared defiantly back at Ren. Ren forcefully entered his mind, he wasn't going to play nice and verbally ask questions with someone who wanted to hurt Rey. Orez tried to fight back, feebly. He was no Force user. Ren ignored his captive's moans of pain as he aggressively searched his mind. How did this happen...

They were stationed here. Snoke made them, to keep look out for Luke Skywalker. Luke may come back looking for possessions left behind in the temple. A week ago Sicarii appeared and told them to also watch for a girl and to report if anyone was seen coming and to capture her if possible. Gaius saw them land the Falcon from the jungle far away. They had a camp. They reported to Sicarii... she was coming. Ren's blood ran cold. Ren exited Orez's mind and decapitated him.

Ren looked up, Finn staring at him. Ren realized how he may look and took off his helmet. "I'm ... I'm ok Finn. I'm sorry for worrying you. The assassin is on her way here. They want Rey. We need to check to see if the holocron is here and leave."

They traveled down the dark hall and found the stairs leading up, thankfully intact. Luke's office was the third from the right. The door wouldn't budge. Feeling pressed for time, Ren took his lightsaber and hacked the door until a hole big enough remained to go through. Ren reached out with the Force, and he heard the echo. It was in the room. Finn stood at the door, keeping guard to see if anyone else came. Rey listened again, the echo resonating in the over turned desk. He pulled out drawers until finding a secret compartment, they pyramid flashed as soon as he touched it. It was pale white colored with dark grey laquer. He turned the holocron in his hand and found the spot that appeared and pushed it.

A voluptuous woman appeared, with fair hair and yellow eyes. A sultry voice instructed "I am Darth Zannah..." Ren watched eagerly... it wasn't the best ability but it could help him... his mind raced. It would be difficult to perform... The holocron ended.

"Lets go. We're done here." Ren pocketed the holocron and left the office.


	26. Within

Finn followed Ren as he lead the way, the red lightsaber humming threateningly. Finn was slightly anxious about Ren, he just killed two people and had no remorse from it. He and Ren were cordial to each other now, but most likely because of their mutual friendship with Rey. He figured out that there was an intimate relationship between the two of them, and later, Poe confirmed it, laughing. He remembered Poe saying _"Sometimes weird things happen when its a life or death situation. They saved each other. Not the likeliest of couples but she is good for him."_ Poe then smiled at _him_. Finn tried not to think about it. He was aware in the First Order, the food was drugged so that the troops could focus they said. And now he was here, with a Jedi, Rey, Ren, and Poe Dameron.

Ren and Finn came to the foyer that was destroyed, Ren looked over the edge. The explosion had blow the floor beneath too. "It's too high for you to jump from here, but lets go down the remains of the stairs and then we can climb down the rubble." Ren grappled the edge and tip toed to the stairwell. Finn started, the foundation was not steady, he could feel it. Thankfully he made it and they carefully made their way down the rubble and onto the first floor.

Finn had no idea if Rey and Poe had made it out yet, but he followed Ren. They could at least warn Chewie and they can get the Falcon prepared for liftoff. Ren stopped in his tracks, Finn almost running into him "Ren?". Ahead was a young girl, arms crossed in front of her, with almost white hair. The assassin. Finn's muscles tensed. There wasn't going to be much he could do except to back Ren up.

Ren ignited his lightsaber and walked toward her. Yavin was huge in the sky, soon the forest moon would be obscured by the gas giant. Finn stayed behind him and moved to his left out of Ren's shadow, his blaster ready. Ren walked with the grace of a predator, Finn could think of no other word to describe him.

"How are you alive? That is quite a miracle Ren. I checked your pulse myself." The assassin said. Her voice was light, but agitation was present in the tone. Ren said nothing and stopped within twenty paces of her, his lightsaber ready. "Was it your friend? The girl? She is more special than we thought if she can bring you back from the dead. She is... ultimately what I am here for." A wicked smile appeared on the assassin's lips. Ren took a step to the assassin, and she had a red blade in her hand in a matter of seconds.

"Let's make it a fair fight shall we?" She wasn't even looking at Finn's direction. Finn's hair rose and he was flying through the air backwards and hit a tree. He slid down the trunk into the shrubbery below it. Had he not have his spine and ribs reinforced with the metal alloy, the impact could have broke his spine and more. It hurt to breathe but he had an idea. Ren was on his own versus a Force user, but Finn could go to wherever her ship was located. The _Falcon_ was missing he could see, and her ship would be the only way they could get off this planet. Finn was agitated that the _Falcon_ was gone but he suspected the wookie had his reasons. Finn stayed low and slowly started to make his way around the courtyard. The hissing and cracking of lightsabers told Finn that Ren had engaged her.

* * *

Rey stood up with Poe's help. She felt uneven, Poe advised her about her ruptured eardrum. Thankfully she was beginning to see better. She picked up her lightstaff. Poe finished moving the broken furniture from the door and they carefully exited. She felt with the Force and strained to hear, but felt nothing.

"Rey, I think we should go to the Falcon. It's possible that Finn and Ren have made it out. If they haven't we can prepare for take off." Poe recommended.

"Good idea. Poe... Thank you." He had been her eyes and ears when she was vulnerable.

"Thank me when we get out of here" he quipped, his teeth flashing a smile. Poe's smile was contagious, and she smiled too. They went down the hallway, and thankfully it became stairs leading down. There was an option to stop at the second level but they passed and headed for the first floor. The hall had two directions, and they picked the one that would take them to the hanger, their steps quickening. They heard the cracking of lightsabers before they reached the doors to the hanger.

"Ren." she breathed, and they went through the door. Past the skeletons of disregarded ships, Ren was fighting Sicarii in the fading light of the nearby star. Their red blades savagely hit each other. Rey noticed immediately he wasn't using his right arm efficiently, it must have been hurt. He was hiding it though with the aggressiveness of his swings. She debated interfering when Sicarii saw her, their eyes met for a second. Sicarii parried his strike and attacked his right side without abandon. Rey started to run. Ren was having a harder time keeping up, her strikes fierce, when he lost his grip on his lightsaber. It clattered on the stone tiled courtyard. Sicarii lunged to stab him. Rey's lightstaff crackled and hissed as it parried Sicarii's attack.

Sicarii smiled and looked into Rey's eyes "Thats what I needed to know." And Force Pushed Ren and Rey back. Ren hit the stone ziggurat, his head rebounding off the foundation. Ren's body crumbled where he hit the ancient wall. Rey kept her balance but ended up meters away in the jungle, her boots in the soft earth. Sicarii walked up to his lightaber, abandoned on the ground and drove her blade into Ren's hilt, sparks flying. "A weakling like Ren doesn't deserve that blade." The assassin said cheerfully. Rey started running towards her, she had no idea what kind of condition Ren was in. As she did, shots started firing from Poe's blaster who was making his way out of the hangar to assist Rey.

Rey's body froze, and so did Poe's. Her arms tense, holding onto her jade lightsaber.

"Why does everyone want to interrupt me. I just wanted to talk to Rey..." Sicarii said, enunciating her name. Poe went flying into the air over head. Rey couldn't see where he landed, frozen as she was but heard the noise of his landing into the jungle. He fell from a great height and worry filled her heart.

"Are you worried about your friends? Your lover? You're not strong yet girl. Not strong enough to protect them." Sicarii taunted. She released the binding on Rey. Rey tried to ignore her and focused on the Force, being calm. Sicarii ran and brought her blade down, Rey parrying it with her own staff. For being smaller in stature than Rey, the strength of her hits were strong and fierce. Rey shifted her stance to keep her balance, her equilibrium wasn't all the way back yet. Rey drew on the Force, feeling the jungle around her. The dusky sky dominated, the red giant Yavin shadowing almost all of the nearby star's light. Rey countered Sicarii's attacks, and parried when she couldn't. Their blades met and hissed with every strike. "All three of your friends have met their fates at my hand Rey, they lay broken. Do you see how strong the Dark side is now? You could probably beat me if you draw upon your anger. I can feel it within you." Rey _was_ upset and angry, everyone she cared about was hurt. Rey pushed down her thoughts of anger and focused on being calm. Sweat beaded on Rey's face, but interestingly, it also was present on Sicarii's. Was she proving a match? The hope was small in Rey's heart. _"Have courage, Rey"_ Luke's words echoed in her mind.

Sicarii rotated around Rey with her attacks. "Ren hit his head pretty hard didn't he..." Sicarii coyly smiled. Rey saw him laying on the ground, far away, still. Her heart beat faster, he could be dying! Sicarii continued her assault with her lightsaber, breathing heavily "You can end this now Rey if you beat me. But that won't happen unless you actually mean to kill me. What are you actually buying time for? He's not getting up. Don't be pathetic like Ren, and grasp the anger within you. You still may be able to save him, and your friends..." Rey blinked away tears from her eyes, what was she going to do?

She then felt _it_.

 _Yearning_ to be used.

 _The Dark Side_.

Her heart beat felt heavy in her chest, it struggled to beat against the weight of the Dark Side. Every breath she took, it felt as though she was lifting an entire ship by herself. It was a monster awoken within her. Ren, lying there helpless and possibly dead, because of this assassin. Her mind screamed at her, to not give in, it wasn't the way. Rey had to finish this soon. She attacked... not only Sicarii, but herself mentally, keeping the Dark Side at bay. Something dark within her said she could end this if she just took a step and grabbed the anger and fear in her heart. Sicarii said nothing but grinned wickedly as they sparred. "How much more time Rey? I can do this all night."

Rey rushed and feinted a lighstaff attack near Sicarii's head. Rey closed the distance between their bodies and pushed Sicarii down with the body of her staff. The assassin prepared only for the feint; her lightsaber now was less than foot away from her outstretched hand on the ground. Rey's blade hung in suspense above the assassin's neck, and surprise entered Sicarii's eyes for a brief second. The assassin laughed. The dark sensation within Rey deepened, her mind raced with malevolence. Kill her! She hurt everyone Rey loved. She won't ever stop. Rey panted deeply, from physical and mental exertion. Rey's hands were unsteady, the staff quavering with her turmoil.


	27. Together

Kill her. She hurt everyone she loved. Ren hadn't moved. He was most likely dead. The anger and fear in her heart was strong, enveloping her. The lightstaff was shaking in Rey's hands.

Suddenly Rey froze, her hands and body bound. No! She screamed at herself. She should have killed her! Rey's rage enveloped her, it took over her mind. A silver light with a familiar hum suddenly protruded out of Sicarii's chest... a dark clothed figure stood next to her. How? Sicarii's eyes seethed with fury. The assassin said something as she exhaled in anger. Rey couldn't hear it, the beating of her heart pounded in her ears, her blood beat hot in her veins to kill. Sicarii's eyes faded and stared lifelessly. The jade and silver lightsabers reflected off the eyes' glassy surface.

Rey was released from her binding. After a few moments she turned off the lightsaber, the thought of killing Sicarii still heavy in her mind. She could only think about was the loss of not being able to end Sicarii's life herself. Rey looked at the person who stole her kill from her, who stole her gratification from her. He pulled his eyes away from the corpse to look at Rey, blood smeared from lips and some matted his hair to his head. His eyes were warm,... then alarmed. He grabbed her. "Rey, Rey! No, no, no, no, NO! ...Please, look at me. Please." His voice sounded far away, and was panicked with dread. She looked at him. He had fear in his eyes, his hands touching her head, her face, her hair.

She blinked... Ren was alive, he was not dead. Her heart warmed and tears welled into her eyes.

"I thought you were dead, you were so still. I thought I lost you" The tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"I was hurt, very hurt. But you bought me enough time to cloak myself. I found the holocron, with extreme difficulty I can become invisible, its more difficult if I try to move though..." Ren was troubled. "Rey. I felt your feelings there with the Force. That's why I bound you. You were about to kill her in anger." Ren looked as though he was about to cry himself. His voice trembled "That would have taken you to the Dark Side Rey. I thought I lost you when I saw your eyes."

Rey knew it was true, and the fear of her fall erupted more tears from her eyes. Ren held her close. "Don't ever kill, whatever you do. Let me do it." Ren's voice sounded like his heart was breaking.

* * *

Ren held her. He felt like he was almost too late.

He remembered slowly making his way over to Rey, he couldn't move too fast with his inexperience with the cloaking skill. She became aggressive with her attacks and knocked Sicarii down. Rey's staff hovered over her neck, and at that moment Ren sensed her anger. His heart raced - she couldn't fall! Not like this! He did the only thing he could, bind both of them in place. He was right behind Rey. The exertion of binding both and cloaking himself was mentally straining him. This was on top of the serious head ache he suffered from hitting the temple, his eyes watered from the pain. He had to be the one to kill Sicarii, she was manipulating Rey. Rey was struggling versus his binding, and he aimed his lightsaber into Sicarii's heart. He turned it on and let his camouflage go; Sicarii using her dying breath to curse Ren. After a moment he released Rey's bindings. His mind seemed to exhale in relief from the reduction of concentration.

Sicarii wouldn't be causing them anymore problems, and he turned to Rey to share the triumph with her. Then he saw her eyes. They were cold and lifeless, they belonged to the dead. His heart sank in chest, he couldn't breathe. He needed to bring her back... he'd do anything, he said her name, touched her face, begged. She finally blinked and looked, actually looked at Ren. Her eyes came back to life, tears welling and spilling down her cheeks.

He would need to watch her. She was on dangerous ground now. He didn't want to run to Luke to tell him his fears, he felt like it'd be betraying Rey. Ren concluded he'd talk to her first, then they'd talk to Luke together.

"Rey, we need to get Poe and Finn,... I don't know what happened to them."

"I'm here." Finn's voice called out. Finn was walking towards them, the blue lightsaber held high. The forest moon was completely shrouded by Yavin. Finn stopped and looked down to where Sicarii's body lay. Finn studied both of them, it was his first time seeing their embrace. "I have her ship, I located it - it's not too far away. She came with no one else." Finn looked around.. "Where's Poe?" he said, concern filling his voice.

Rey finally spoke " She threw him in the jungle, over here. I heard him land but I'm not sure what happened." Her voice trembled. The three of them walked over and into the jungle to look for the pilot. A few of Yavin's other moons provided some indirect light from their parent star, but it was weak. The jungle was dark and nocturnal creatures were starting to become active, their calls and cries filling the air.

Finn found him first "Rey,... Ren!" he called. They ran to him. Poe was on his back, looking up to them. He coughed and blood spattered his lips. "No.. no. Stay with us pal, please" Finn begged.

Poe smiled weakly "Ren, you hurt me worse than this... I kept our promise..." He wheezed. Rey shushed him as she knelt.

Ren knelt down besides him. Rey was trying not to panic he saw. Ren opened Poe's jacket and listened to his lungs and breathing. His breaths were ragged, and it had a crackling sound from within. "He has a punctured lung. He's bleeding internally. We have to get him medical attention immediately." Rey looked at Ren, her eyes were full of fear. Where could they go? "Lets get him to the ship. Stand back." Ren levitated Poe to avoid jarring him. "Finn, lead the way." Fin started to walk quickly to her ship after about ten minutes through the jungle they saw the clearing where she landed. Rey ran to the cockpit and started to activate the systems. Ren only hoped that she would be able to identify flying this craft. Ren set Poe down on the only bunk available, and Finn knelt by his side. Ren scourged the cabinets and found a handheld respirator with increased oxygen supply and fixed it onto Poe's face. Ren made his way to the cockpit; making sure Poe had enough oxygen so he wouldn't pass out from deficiency was all he could do.

The ship jolted into flight as he arrived, Rey had a determined look on her face. The ship started to enter the atmosphere. "Ren, we need to find a nearby system with the capabilities to save Poe." She started digging through the ships control panel, scouting for planets nearby. Ren moved over to confer with her when ships exiting hyperspace started to appear near Yavin. He studied them as fast as he could. She turned and saw too, her eyes wide.

"They're Resistance ships Rey. Activate the telecom and let them know we're here before they attack. " He said hurriedly, still scanning the space in front of them. She jumped into the seat and opened up the transmission. She quickly gave their information. A large ship appeared, mostly likely the lead ship of this fleet. He felt his mother's presence, she was on that ship. "Rey, tell them that a person of interest to General Organa is on this ship and request landing at the lead ship. We'll have to make our way there. They will have the equipment available to treat Poe." Ren sat in the copilots chair and tried to control his breathing. He wasn't ready, he felt trapped. His heart beat heavily in his chest.

Rey set a course for the main ship, they gave her clearance. The ship shuddered, it was being dragged in by the tractor beams.

"Ren." Her voice sounded pained. She realized what was going to happen. She reached out and grabbed his hand, he held it tightly, and looked into her eyes. She made her way over to him and sat on his lap, except this time she held him. She wrapped her arms around him and he laid his head on her chest. Silent tears from his remorse and fear leaked down his cheeks. She said nothing more.

The ship landed and resistance personnel started to board. Rey stood up and blocked the doorway to the cockpit when they approached. Ren stood up behind her, his grief and shame pulling down his heart. Before they could say anything she stated "General Leia knows who is here. We demand a private meeting with her immediately. Also, the Resistance pilot Poe Dameron is on the ship here and needs urgent medical attention. I come on behalf of Luke Skywalker. " Ren would have laughed had he not felt so apprehensive, Rey basically threw every big name she knew at their faces. They relayed the demand, and while doing so Rey turned to him "Be strong Ren." She was right... no one knew who he was on this ship, it was his own guilt weighed heavy on his shoulders. He straightened and she gave him a encouraging smile.

"The General will now see you. We will lead the way."

They left the ship and in the hanger, the _Millennium Falcon_ was docked. Mechanical crews raced around and were repairing ships. They had come from a battle recently. Chewie caught up with them and walked beside Ren. He whined. "It'll be fine Chewie. Thank you for getting the fleet here- how did you know where they were?" Chewie yelped and whined back... BB8 received their distress signal and provided the coordinates of the Resistance as they were nearby in the Thesme sector. Luke was also on board. "What!?" Rey couldn't hold back her surprise. Chewie shrugged. After being escorted through the corridors, they were ushered into an audience hall. The furnishings were basic, a large table with many seats was central to the chamber. Luke was there, in full Jedi robes. And next to him, Ren's mother, General Leia Organa Solo.

Ren felt his facade crumbling but did his best to keep his shoulders back and looked straight at his mother. She had aged, but her elegance and authority reigned supreme in her stature. Her hair was pulled back into an graceful bun, her hair graying at her temples. Her eyes were watery but were studying Ren. They hadn't seen each other in almost fifteen years. He was still a boy when he left. There was tension between them, and between the rest of the room. Everyone here knew of their struggle.

Luke thankfully took hesitant a step forward, then started to walk purposefully toward Ren and Rey. "Rey, lets go to the medical bay to tend your injuries." Ren looked to her, he felt panicked but knew he had to do this alone. She gazed at him. Although she said nothing, he felt her support and affection for him in her eyes. Luke stopped and gripped his shoulder as he left with Rey. Chewie followed them out. The door closed, and locked behind them.

"M-Mother. " He said in a near whisper, his lips trembled. Her eyes spilled over with tears and she ran and embraced him. Ren sank to his knees and wept.


	28. Intentions

Rey walked with Luke down the corridor, their steps echoing. "How are you here?"

"As soon as you guys left I started to feel dread for you, all of you. I meditated for a few hours to see if it would pass, but it only grew stronger. Few times in my life have I felt it that strong... I flew here in Poe's x-wing, and spotted the _Falcon_ taking off and joined with Chewie to bring them here... " Luke trailed off.

Rey nodded and said nothing. Too much had happened, and Poe was still in a serious condition. They came up to the medical wing, and a med-droid started to evaluate her. Luke left her there, and she assumed to go wait for his sister. Her ruptured eardrum looked worse than it was, the droid injected some steroids into her ear canal. Her ear would be able to heal by itself within a week with monitoring. She had some other scratches and cuts, but that was all. The droid dismissed her and she wandered around until she found Poe. He was unconscious in a bacta-tank, suspended with a breathing apparatus. Finn sat nearby, alone, watching.

"Finn..." Her voice broke the monotony of beeping medical equipment. He broke his gaze and walked to her, embracing her tightly.

"Rey. You're ok..." He turned her head in his hands "Your ear is fine? It looked terrible earlier."

"Yes, it was a mess... " Rey went to tell of their encounter with three knights of Ren, the stun grenade, how fearful she was that she lost her sight and hearing. Then finally seeing Ren fight Sicarii, and Rey's own battle with the assassin. She left out the part on her temptation with the Dark side. She needed to review what happened there herself...

Finn listened, and his expression turned soft when he heard of Poe watching out for her. "He is smart, and is a good person. We're lucky to be his friend, Rey." She nodded. Finn shared his tale... and looked away when he discussed Ren killing the two Knights of Ren.

Rey interrupted him. "Finn. He had to. They would have killed either of you or come after me... or Poe." Finn studied her, then sighed.

"You're right, its just that, he had no remorse for it. It was unnerving. Anyway..." Finn continued about how they found the holocron, made it out, and then ran into Sicarii. Finn had to creep as quiet as he could through the jungle until he was a safe distance away. Then he searched for her ship.

Finn stared up at Poe's body, healing in the bacta tank. Poe's hair floated around his head, his eyes were closed. The lime green solution bathed Rey and Finn in its light. "He'll be all right by tomorrow" Finn said.

Rey nodded. "You should get some rest."

"I'll go in a while... I'll see you tomorrow too" Finn smiled at her. She hugged him and left.

Rey wandered the hallways, the ship was massive. She finally ran into a personnel, and asked to be taken to her apartment here. She arrived and shut the door behind her, the room was spacious. It had a small sitting area, and a huge bed dominated the center of the room. She unclipped her lightsaber, and made her way to the refresher. It actually had a full bath, not a sanitation unit like most ships. She figured out which knobs were hot and cold, and filled it up. She stripped her clothes, removed her buns, and carefully stepped in. The water was hot, but it felt good. Her muscles loosened in the heat. Rey wondered if Ren was still with his mother. He probably was, they hadn't seen each other for close to fifteen years. She closed her eyes and submerged her head under the water, then surfaced. Something told her that Ren may not be spending the night with her, and she frowned. It would be their first night apart since they met. Rey would miss him holding on to her, making her feel safe. His kisses and smiles he only shared with her. She reminisced about the good times they had together... her mind was drifting off to sleep in the warm water. She sighed and sat up, scrubbing her skin and hair of the sweat and dirt, and rinsed off again for good measure.

Rey made her way to the bed and gathered the blankets all around her, they would hold her tonight. She curled into the tight position she normally slept in and fell asleep a few breaths later.

* * *

Ren rested on the bed, staring at the ceiling. It was mid afternoon. His mother and him talked and cried late into the night. He felt drained, it was a struggle to keep his eyes opened. He blinked and turned to his side. Towards the end of their reunion, she asked him questions about Rey. His mother was kneeling next to him on the audience chamber; they hadn't moved since he fell to his knees in his shame. He already laid his heart bare for his mother, so he told her all about Rey. How they met each other, and saved each other. Ren found himself telling his mother how strong and determined Rey was, and how he was helping train her.

Her warm eyes peered into his. "Ben that's how it's supposed to be. You were ever the scholar, even in your youth, studious... and now you have someone you can share that with..." Leia paused. "You love her." It wasn't a question.

Ren thought he had no more tears within him but they welled in his eyes. He nodded and blinked them away. A vision of him if he had stayed at the academy, teaching Rey formed in his mind. His mother squeezed his hand.

A beep from his door interrupted his reverie, signaling someone's arrival. He stood up, put on a navy robe and answered. Poe Dameron looked up and flashed a smile. "Ren. Good afternoon." Poe was wearing his military regalia and carried a package in his arm. BB8 beeped below.

Ren welcomed them in. "Poe. You look much better today. I visited you late last night, you were still in the bacta tank. Finn fell asleep waiting for you..." Ren said mildly.

"Yeah he should have went to his bed. But I don't mind too much..." Poe grinned. "I am mostly back to normal, I just can't have too much physical exertion so the remainder of my lungs can heal." He trailed off, and took a breath. "Thank you for keeping Finn safe. He told me of your confrontation. He was concerned for _your_ well being..." Poe laughed. Ren smiled, he remembered.

"I couldn't risk them finding you and Rey. They had no other purpose and no redemption possible for them." Ren acknowledged.

"You don't have to explain that to me." Poe smiled. Poe told what happened after they were split up. Ren felt his anger rise knowing how terrified Rey had been, blinded and deafened. Poe took notice and said gravely "They're dead Ren. I made sure." Poe had no reservations on killing, he would do it if he had to.

"Thank you Poe. You... you're a good man and a friend." Thankfully Ren didn't stumble on the admission. Poe nodded.

"Besides my thanks, I'm here to advise that the General has requested you attend a small banquet with everyone. I brought some clothes for you on behalf of her. As soon as you're ready we can go." Poe sat at the table and unwrapped the package. It contained black trousers and a cream shirt. Ren nodded and excused himself to prepare.

Sometime later, Ren put on the cream shirt and rolled up the sleeves to his elbows. The pants were snug and tucked into knee high boots. He examined himself in the mirror. Poe leaned against the door behind him and smiled. "You're fine... Let's go." They exited the room and Poe led the way to the small chamber. BB8 rolled behind them beeping away. Ren entered and looked around, a table had been set with plates and glasses of water. Wine pitchers beaded with condensation. In front of Finn, her back to Ren, she stood. A dusky rose dress draped off her shoulder and fell to her feet. A gold inlaid belt hung low on her hips. Her dark brown hair curled into ringlets around her shoulders. He stopped to admire her. Finn noticed him looking and he grinned. Rey attempted to turn but he grabbed her arms to keep her still. It was obvious his mother had been involved and seen Rey earlier in the day.

Poe nudged Ren's shoulder and they walked toward Finn and Rey. Rey turned to face Ren. His mouth was dry, and he swallowed. He always enjoyed Rey's subtle natural beauty... but now, he couldn't peel his eyes off her. She noticed his attention and her cheeks turned pink, before stepping to him. He embraced her. "Ren" she said quietly, and sighed contently in his arms.

The door opened behind them, admitting Chewie, Luke, and his mother. Behind them several personnel entered carrying their meal of Kopi steaks adorned with fruits and steamed vegetables. After the personnel were done, they left. Leia sat at the head of the table. "Everyone eat! We'll discuss news after" Leia smiled. Ren looked down at Rey, she was staring at the number of utensils around her plate. He subtly lifted his hand and tapped the table edge directly where the outermost fork was located then went inward. She looked up at him and smiled. His throat became dry again and he reached for his wine. It did nothing to quench Ren's desire of Rey. He took small glances of her out of the corner of his eye during their meal. His mother was cordial, asking Rey about her fascination with flying and her Jedi training. Poe shared an exciting story of a close encounter with a First Order TIE squadron where he escaped. Ren had a feeling the bravado was slightly embellished but everyone enjoyed the tale. Luke said little during the meal, but he seemed content to observe. Ren made the mental note he still needed to talk to Rey and then Luke.

After everyone had finished, his mother spoke. "I brought you all here to discuss the future of the Resistance. All of you are valuable resources, and have skills that we can use to help overthrow the First Order once and for all. In the coming weeks and months, we will be launching aggressive attacks on occupied systems. Despite the destruction of the New Republic Senate in the Hosnian System, it has unified us against this common foe. If you accept to join and help the Resistance, Finn and Poe will assist with aerial and land assaults. Luke will be responsible and in coordination with the Resistance's efforts with Rey and Ben. And Chewie, you may need to assist either group." Chewie yelped his confirmation.

Finn spoke up "I accept. It is all I have been trained to do my whole life." Leia nodded.

Rey looked Luke, who nodded. Her eyes met Ren's and said "Me too. This is all I have."

"Very well. After all of you have rested, we'll start to incorporate you into our objectives." Leia stood, and smiled. She excused herself to consult with the Admiral and other officers of the Resistance. Rey and Ren stood up, and Luke met them.

"Leia doesn't have any plans at this time for us, but until then we will resume our training. As soon as I find more, I will consult with the both of you. I'll summon you and in a few days and we can start again" Luke quickly followed Leia.

Rey and Ren both left, he would walk her to her rooms.

"Ren. I need to talk to you... about a few things." Rey's voice was apprehensive.

Ren looked down at Rey, she was intently staring down the corridor. It was empty, the only sounds were their steps. It was a near whisper when she spoke again. "You know, I almost fell. When you tried to tempt me before, I had nothing I was afraid of losing. Nothing I cared much for. It was easy to reject the Dark Side. With you, that all changed. We... we have to be careful Ren. I'm terrified of it. I can feel it inside me, clawing at my fears and anger to take hold." She looked up to him, her eyes fearful. He understood what she meant, he had felt it himself, and still did to a point. He however was coming to terms of controlling it.

"Rey. I know how it feels. But, you cannot give in to it. Not ever. No matter what happens... to me. You have to promise me to stay strong and resist. We both will do our best to ensure a long life together. Rey..." Ren took a deep breath. "I think we should tell Luke what happened. He can help you, help us..." He murmured.

"I don't know... I don't think I can control it like you can" her words trembled.

"Don't be ashamed Rey. Luke admitted to me even he has trouble at times, and he still fights through it." He hadn't shared that with her before, and doubted that Luke shared either. Her eyes, surprised, confirmed the answer. "We'll talk to him in a few days."

Rey sighed. They reached her apartments and were standing outside.

"Ren." She took his hands into hers and looked up at him. Her eyes were warm, and also pensive. "I... I'm ready. You are everything to me, I realize that. My heart belongs to you." Her cheeks blushed with the admission.

Ren's pulse quickened, his blood felt afire "Rey. Are you sure?" The words came out in a strangled whisper. His desire was fighting within him. He knew it was a losing battle but he had to make sure, maybe she was overreacting to his near death episode.

Rey smiled and whispered "Read me". He entered her mind hesitantly, and read her thoughts. She pushed her memories with him to the front of her mind, all the times she shared with him, when she worried about him, and how she liked having him near.

Rey loved him.

Ren leaned down, embraced her and kissed her passionately; her lips were as hungry as his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, their bodies close. Impulsively he wanted more, he felt every beat of his heart. He picked her up and took her inside, locking the door behind them.

* * *

Ren was sleeping for now on the bed, the sheets in disarray. The room was dark but she got up, her skin pebbling from the the cooler air. Rey put on a soft robe, her body ached as she stood, but it was a good ache. She looked down on his slumbering. At first, they were nervous, but something awoke within Ren, this passion he had, and took control. She smiled at him. She loved him, he truly understood and cared about her. Rey turned to walk towards the window and adjusted the window's transparency. Yavin and the rest of the fleet came into view.

Rey would be starting on a new journey, with the Resistance, to demolish the First Order. Sooner or later, they would have to fight Snoke. The creature within Rey stirred with the thought of killing Snoke, and she pushed the dark feelings down. She couldn't do this alone. As much as she wanted to hide her shame, Ren was right. She needed Luke and Ren's help.

Rey didn't need to meditate to know that challenges were coming her way.

* * *

At Borosk, Snoke sat in his chamber, contemplating. Sicarii hadn't returned from her expedition to bring back the girl within the agreed time. If so, the girl was more powerful than he thought. Sicarii served her uses but at times grossly misjudged her opponents. This time, there would be no coming back for her. But he felt a small tremor in the Force. He knew at that moment. The girl almost fell to the Dark Side. Snoke smiled and started to plan.

~End of Book One~

* * *

Authors Note:

Thank you everyone for reading my first fanfiction! **Your dedication (comments, reads, PMs) encouraged my creativity and persistence for this story**. I would appreciate any other comments or feed back (Notated or PMs - however you prefer). I am contemplating on writing a sequel, the adventures of our favorite heroes are endless!

I can't stress enough my thanks and love. xoxo


End file.
